A Guardian Angel
by Hyuga09
Summary: Marshall lee is a normal teenager living a normal life, he goes to school, lives on his own suffers from a genetic disease where he can be killed by the sun and has mandatory psych appointments because his mom thinks he thinks he's a vampire totally normal...Well for him. All that normal changes one fateful day after he gets into a fight with a blonde over a strawberry glazed donut
1. Meeting Marshall Lee

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Set in an AU world

Chapter One

Meeting Marshall

_Journal entry number 16_

_There's a time and place for everything, if something's over and done with, the hatchet's buried you just stop bringing it up 'ya know? But anyways today it was weird, me and Bubba got into a fight again, like a big one. I thought we were over this? Yeah sure I put gum in his hair but is that really a reason to call me….what was it again? Oh yeah it was uncivilized. I'm totally civilized like I have a house and everything, all by myself. When I was just a kid my dad died, he was a really cool guy like sneak me into the movies to see horror flicks kind of cool dad. I don't like to talk about it much but I do miss him. _

_My mom's around but with how much she works she might as well have just up and left me too. Is that too much to say? I don't know, I pretty much raised myself since my dad died and when I turned eighteen I moved right out of the house and got my own place. I guess a lot of people expected me to drop out of school after that, but why would I? I get free lunch and who says no to free food even if sometimes it's crappy? But anyways at some point between my dad dying and my moving out on my own I picked up this badass reputation, I don't even know how I got it, yeah I can play the guitar and bass, yeah I'm probably the coolest guy you'll ever meet but still, where'd it come from? Actually I think it was all those fights I got into in my freshman year of high school, that was back in my 'I hate everything phase.' _

_That was the week of Halloween, and for the entire week we were allowed to dress up in our costumes just to get into the holiday spirit, well my eyes are already a reddish brown color so I got black out contacts and some cool stick to your teeth fangs and was pretty much a vampire the whole week, I totally milked it for what it was worth too, telling the teachers that the room was too bright for my safety and complaining about garlic in the food saying that they were trying to kill me, all that jazz. So anyways I got into a whole bunch of fights that week, I mean I was never the type to make many friends, but I wasn't the type to make enemies either so why I got into so many fights I have no clue. Well needless to say I'm a lot stronger than I look and I kind of earned the nickname the Vampire king. High school kids seriously come up with the stupidest names, but it's grown on me a bit, now it's like a title, Marshall Lee the Vampire King, it's got a bit of a ring to it no? _

_Whatever, Anyways the only reason I'm talking about this, writing to be accurate, is because I was born with a mild case of Xeroderma pigmentosum. That basically means too much sunlight will kill me. Well because of my condition and the names those guys came up with my mom is now convinced that I'm convinced that I'm a vampire. It's a what the heck moment right? Like seriously. I hope this is enough for you people to go 'oh this kid's normal and his mother's psychotic, let's pick her up and ship her off to loony land.' Because I'm tired of wasting my evenings in this stupid place!_

_-Marshall Lee_

Snapping the book shut Marshall stood and handed it to the man with a scowl.

"This enough to prove my sanity? I'm leaving now."

"Ok, have a pleasant evening Marshall, we'll see you tomorrow." Shaking his head at the doctor's serene smile he walked from the room heading down the hall to his freedom. His mom thought that he thought he was a vampire….seriously? Sure when he fought he fought like a beast from the very depths of hell but what do they expect? For him to just lay back and get attacked? Teachers were dumb to say the least and this was his mom's version of helping him out, the moment the teachers told her what the kids were calling the black haired teen she'd come completely paranoid and set him up with mandatory daily psych appointments at the mental hospital. It's not like he could control what other people called him!

With a sigh Marshall waited for the elevator, got tired of waiting for the elevator because the thing was at least a hundred and slower than a snail, and made his way down three flights of stairs waltzing into the lobby past the eighty year old secretary who had listened to his mother and definitely believed that the teen thought he was a creature of the night.

Now more than anything Marshall was someone who liked to mess with people, and pulling his hood over his head and shoving his hands into his pockets he walked past the desk feeling the woman's stare on him the whole way, and when he got to the door he paused turning his head to face her and hissed loudly at the woman making her jump before rushing from the building laughing as he passed the gates. Flipping off his hood Marshall slowed to a stroll taking in the night air around him. More than anything he loved night time, it was when everything settled and you were allowed to just be, it was his favorite time of the day. It was also the time of day where he could walk around without a pain in the butt umbrella long sleeved shirts and copious amounts of sunscreen.

With a smile he walked home, Bubba could be as mad at him as he wanted to be, their friendship was a rocky one at best and to be honest Marshall often wondered if all the fighting they did was even worth keeping that friendship, it was a bit ridiculous to be honest. He shook his head and walked up the dark walkway of his house. Pulling out the loose brick from the side of the house he pulled out the key and unlocked the door before putting it back in its hiding place. Kicking off his shoes he flopped on the uncomfortable couch. Immediately regretting his decision, but too lazy to move he reached over and grabbed his bass leaning on the side of the couch and strummed some notes on it making a tune to fill the silence. After a few minutes the black haired teen rolled off the couch tossing his bass on it and made his way upstairs where his room was.

Pulling off his hoodie and shirt the teen crawled into bed not caring that he was still in his jeans or that his homework wasn't done, technically he should be a senior but after a particularly difficult time in his freshman year and refusing to take summer school classes Marshall ended up being held back not that he cared much. Falling asleep he wondered vaguely if there was someone out there that would actually see him, not what others called him, not what he had for a reputation or who is family was but see him as himself, just Marshall.


	2. Meeting Fionna

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 2

Meeting Fionna

He was late, now normally Marshall wouldn't care, but today was strawberry donut day in the café, and there was no flippin' way he was missing that, not a chance. Hurrying down the street he closed his umbrella chucked it over the fence, grabbed the fence and climbed over it snatching up the umbrella as he raced across the school grounds and through the double doors sprinting down the hall that led to the cafeteria.

"Marshall slow down right now!" a teacher called after him as he raced past her.

"Can't donuts!" he yelled back as if that itself should be the only sane reason to be running through school hallways. Kicking open the doors to the cafeteria Marshall headed over to the counter and grabbed the plate the donut was on but paused when he was met with resistance. Glancing over he noticed another hand holding the plate. Last he checked he only had two hands, and the other one was holding onto his bag. The third hand however was attached to a blonde girl that was a few inches shorter than he was.

"Dude gimmie the donut." The blonde said narrowing her blue eyes.

"Like hell I will it's _mine._" Marshall said making to snatch the plate away however the blonde held firmly to her side. Neither noticed that the cafeteria had grown silent, someone was actually daring to stand up to the Vampire King and it was a new girl to boot. They all watched waiting to see what happened.

"I was here first."

"I'm supposed to care? Don't you know who I am? I'm Marshall Lee." Marshall said with a glower, surely this girl had heard of him, unless of course she was new, it's not like he kept tabs on who knew him or knew of him in the school…but that wasn't the point, he wanted this donut.

"Well _Marsh_ Am I supposed to care?" the blonde said throwing his words back at him and making him blink in shock.

'Yup, she's definitely new.' Snatching the donut from the plate after dropping his bag Marshall licked it and slammed it back on the plate.

"You want to eat it now?" Marshall watched in utter shock as the blonde snatched it from the plate took a bite and flung it across the room.

"Just did, now neither of us can have it." She said pulling out a dollar for the donut and giving it to the cashier leaving Marshall to stand there in shock.

"Dude, you threw my donut."

"I paid for it so technically it's my donut." The blonde said simply walking over to an empty table with Marshall following behind her. Tossing her bag on an empty chair the girl sat down crossing her arms. Marshall sat across from her earning the girl's scowl.

"What are you gonna lick the table too?" she said irritably.

"You are awesome."

"What?" this definitely earned her attention, especially since the boy before her looked so amused.

"All these dopes are scared to death of me, it's nice to find someone who stands up to me, it's refreshing." Marshall said with a smile putting his feet up on the chair across from his.

"Yeah all your happy refreshingness aside I still wasted the last of my money on a donut I couldn't even enjoy." She said glowering at the table. Blinking Marshall stood and walked away returning moments later with a tray of food and plopped it in front of the girl, and taking the apple from the tray he bit into it with a satisfying crunch.

"There, food, you happy now?" this earned the blonde's glower, though he could see she was trying not to smile. Taking the tray he nudged it towards her. "Come on. Take it, take it…you know you want it." He said now wiggling the tray and speaking in a sing song voice. This earned her smile as the blonde laughed a bit looking away from him as she pulled the plate towards her.

"Thank you."

"No problem Blondie. What's your name anyways?"

"Fionna." She said simply taking a bite of the pancakes.

"Cool name, so where you from?"

"I don't really know. I move around a lot."

"What busy parents or something?" hearing these words the blonde seemed to look so disappointed.

"I don't have parents. I don't even know what happened to them. Technically I'm a "ward of the state."" The blonde said air quoting.

"I'm sorry, that sucks."

"It does. All I really have is my cat Cake."

"Well if you want you could emancipate yourself and settle somewhere." Hearing this, the blonde simply shrugged.

"I always hoped when I was a kid, that someone out there somewhere would want me, you know? I've always wanted to be part of a family." She said softly wondering why spilling her guts to a stranger felt so nice. Marshall felt so bad for her, though it wasn't by any means pity, it was empathy. She was waiting for someone to want her, someone to want to love her, and so was he. He was waiting for those special moments with his mom where he'd know that more than anything she loved him above all else. He'd been waiting for that for years. He _had_ a mom and he was still waiting for that.

"Well if you want you can be part of my family." The black haired teen found himself saying much to his surprise. "We can be friends." He said simply.

"I never usually stay in one place for long, the longest was a year, they just keep bouncing me around."

"You don't have to see each other every day to be friends, you just have to remember each other and the promise to be friends. I'll be your friend for as long as you're here, and I'll be your friend if you ever leave, ok?" Fionna blinked in shock, it was only her first day in school here and already she was hearing something like this, and more than that she was hearing this from the guy who only ten minutes or so ago she was fighting with over a donut.

"Ok. I'd like to be friends."

"Cool, I'll see you around Fi, the bells gonna ring soon." Marshall said simply grabbing his bag and walking from the cafeteria. Honestly as he walked he was wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

_Journal entry 17_

_Today I met a new girl at school, we fought over a donut. I licked it in an attempt to win it, and she bit it and threw it off into the distance then paid for it to boot. I wonder if she'd laugh if I told her that definitely counted as a date. New girl's pretty cool (I'm not saying her name lest you decide that she too needs psychiatric evaluation for her donut abuse) and we have a few of the same classes, music, gym, and math. It's kind of funny, she doesn't use terms like cool or awesome, she says stuff like 'that's so math', or 'that's totally algebraic', It's different, and a good change to have around here I think. She's also in the foster care system she said. I don't think New girl really knows what it's like to have friends that stick with you. I guess that she would make friends for a little while and when she'd move they'd just lose touch. I think that that's so not cool, New girl's really nice, and really cool so if she ends up moving I would so keep in touch with her, she looks like she just really needs a friend to hang around, and I'm hoping that maybe I can be that kind of friend for her and vice versa, it's nice not to have someone, a complete stranger more than anything want nothing to do with you because they think you'll beat them up for nothing. But enough about her you want to know about me. No I'm not a vampire, no I don't think I'm a vampire. I do not have fangs though I like almost all humans to have canine teeth which are the recognized vampire teeth. I can walk in the sun and I don't burn into ashes( I just burn a lot)…I don't sparkle stupid twilight lampires(LAME VAMPIRES FOR THE UNAWARE) and I don't have a deathly allergy to garlic. I just happen to like night time more than other people. Time's up, I'm done writing tell my mother that she sucks for me._

_-Marshall Lee_

Continuing his nightly ritual Marshall snapped the book shut said bye to the good ol' Doc, skipped the elevator, hustled down the stairs hissed at the secretary and exited the building walking out into the night. Again he went home kicked off his shoes played his bass for a bit, this time he did his homework, then flopped onto his bed. Grabbing his cellphone he glanced at wondering if maybe he'd gotten a call or text from his mother saying that she knew he wasn't crazy, that it was all a misunderstanding and that she was sorry, but that wasn't there either, instead there was a text from a new number, and flipping it open and reading it he smiled, it simply read:

_Hi Marsh _

_-Fi_

With a smile he added her number to his very short list of contacts and responded back.

**So what you guys think of my story so far? I'm going to get more into Marshall's condition in the next few chapters or so…not sure how long this'll be but it's going to definitely be more than 5 chapters because I just finished chapter 5…well anyways thanks for any favorites and reviews. Later guys.**


	3. Xero-derma-whata now?

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 3

Xeroderma-whata-now?

"So…what up with all the clothes and umbrella and gloves dude?" Fionna asked as they walked to the cafeteria, music class finally letting out.

"What all this? I have an extremely rare skin disease. It's called Xeroderma pigmentosum."

"Xerodormata-whata-now?" Marshall raised an eyebrow and repeated himself watching as the blonde tried saying the name and failing miserably again and again, they had finally made it to their regular table when he finally took pity on her.

"Fi it really is not that hard…"

"Hey! You've had practice saying it!" the blonde said in annoyance taking a sip of her juice as the two sat in the café.

"You know what let me just write it out how it's said." Marshall said pulling paper from his bag and the pencil from behind his ear. Fionna watched him as he wrote on the paper and finally passed it to her. Picking it up Fionna read it.

_Zero der ma pig men toe sum it's not tough Fi ;P_

"Heh, pig men."

"Stupid, either way that's how it's said, Xeroderma Pigmentosum, it's a problem with the pigment of my skin and my genes, pretty much normal people have genes that can repair damage to their skin made by UV rays from the sun. My skin doesn't do that, there easy explanation."

"So what you're saying is you _are_ a vampire?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

"Yeah don't you know? I live off blood and shades of red when there's nothing around to kill." The black haired teen said rolling his eyes. "Besides people with my condition are actually called the people of the night so yeah that's probably where some of my nickname came from…"

"So what's the downside?" Fionna asked now eating a cookie. "You're talking about living like this and having all these cool names and you seem fine but there has to be a downside."

"Well sunburns can last for weeks and can happen in minutes, the chance of me getting skin cancer is about 75% and me dying from something other than old age is about 80%." Hearing this Fionna felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. She'd only known him for two weeks and the thought of him dying killed her heart guts.

"Dude, that's so not math…"

"Anti-algebraic." He said back simply.

"Marsh you gotta find a way to beat this, you and me still gotta be buds when were like 80 or something!" the blonde said throwing her hands up.

"I'm doing most of what I can-

"Most!? You gotta do all that you can!"

"Fi, if I was doing all that I could you and I never would have met."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd have to stay home every day, I'd have to go to night school. I wouldn't be here Fi, If I was doing everything I was supposed to we never would have met. Hell I wouldn't have met a lot of people I know."

"So all of this, the long sleeves, the gloves the umbrella…"

"And the sunblock, so much sunblock…."

"So all of that is so you can go out and be like us? But Marsh what if it makes you really sick? You're too awesome to just leave us."

"Well nothing gold can stay no?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you pay attention in Ms. M's English class?"

"Sometimes…" Fionna said scratching her cheek.

"It's Robert Frost, well it's from one of his poems to be specific. Pretty much it means that nothing perfect lasts forever, nothing beautiful is eternal and nothing as awesome as me will be here till he's 80, maybe 79 but not 80."

"but, but I…Marsh I don't want you to die." Hearing the sadness in her voice Marshall grinned petting her head.

"That's not gonna be any time soon Fi so don't worry about it now. Ok?"

"Ok." The blonde said with a pout.

"You're really that worried about me?" he asked eating some chips.

"Heck yes I am! Marsh you're like one of my only friends here. And you were my first friend here too… and this'll sound kinda lame but you're kinda my best friend."

"Really? Even with all my weirdness?"

"Yup."

"Even with all my obvious vampireness?"

"My demonic vampiric best friend." The blonde said with a shrug making Marshall grin.

"Well that's not lame at all if someone as totally awesome as me is your best friend." Hearing this Fionna smiled.

"Marsh your head's swelling." The blonde said with a laugh. "The bell's gonna ring soon and then it'll be time for the best class ever!"

"Math?" Marshall asked already knowing her answer.

"Math." Together they stood heading for class, the moment they passed through the threshold of the café, the bell rang signaling the next class.

O0o0o0

_So New girl is so not down with scientific terms, it's kind of funny, you'd think someone who loves math as much as she does would at least be good at science…she's not. I gave her an English lecture in the café today too and explained to her my disorder that all you people know about and honestly… how concerned she was surprised me, she freaked out and said that we have to be friends until were both old wrinkly 80 year old raisins. I don't know how long I'll live with this, sometimes life just throws shit hands and sometimes it doesn't, maybe I'll luck out… one can only hope, you know?_

_Marshall_

_Ps: If I were a vampire I'd be one of the cool ones like that half-vampire, vampire hunter in blade. That guy kicks ass._

_Adios _

_-MLVK_

His sanity was proven today in record time and tossing the book to the doctor Marshall left the hospital passing by Fionna's house on the way home. He'd walked her home on occasion and was surprised that she only lived a few blocks away from him. Making his way home he decided to text the blonde wondering what she was up to.

**Wow dudes, I never expected so many favorites and reviews for this story so far XD you all are freekin awesome…oh and I finally got to watch bad little boy and I fan girled out so much….just saying…lol well thanks guys!**


	4. Family Problems

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 4

Family Problems

It had been a good few months since Marshall met Fionna and not much had changed aside from the fact that the two would hang out after school until around five when the sun had set, then Marshall had to leave, and Fionna had to head home, however today something seemed off to Marshall, it seemed that more than anything the blonde was doing her very best to avoid going back to her foster parent's house and that had sent up a little red flag in Marshall's thoughts. He had stayed another half hour knowing that he would be late to his appointment and not really caring. Fionna sat on the swing staring at the ground kicking the dirt with her shoe in an odd attempt to make small talk, usually things just flowed between them, it was never forced like this, it was almost as if Fionna could keep him talking then he'd never have to leave and neither would she.

"Marsh, where do you go when you leave here?" the blonde asked, the sun dipping low enough for Marshall to be able to pull off his gloves and the hood of his sweat shirt, it was actually the first time she'd seen him showing so much skin outside of school or his house.

"I go to a daily psych appointment because my mom thinks that I think I'm a vampire." He said honestly stuffing the gloves into his bag still sitting on the swing in the shade.

"Yeah because you definitely consume blood."

"All the time."

"No! Marshall's a vampire!? Be gone evil one!" Fionna yelled dramatically pointing to the teen on the swing before running off.

"Fi come back! I Vant to suck your blood!" he yelled chasing after the blonde who was so careful to stick to the shade of the school house.

"I don't wanna get eaten! Don't eat my blood!" she laughed running back towards the swing and jumping on it holding to the chains tightly in her hand as she swung precariously standing on the swing.

"Like I'd eat _your _blood." Marshall said sitting on the swing next to hers once again knowing it would make Fionna mad.

"What's wrong with my blood?" just like he imagined she took the bait.

"Eh you're too nice, I can imagine it would be all gross and overly sweet."

"My blood would be fine!"

"You know if my mom heard this she'd be more convinced about me than she already is." He said with a sigh shaking his head and stretching his hand out until it reached the warmth of the sunlight.

"Seriously?" she asked tilting her head and making her bangs fall across her eyes.

"Is this my joking face?" Marshall asked making the girl laugh.

"No, it isn't."

"Then there ya go, you just saw my truth face." He said making her smile, however the smile soon fell.

"You shouldn't do that." She said nodding her head towards his hand and with a soft sigh Marshall dropped it to his lap. All was quiet until the blonde spoke once again. "Marsh, if I ever needed to…get away, would you mind me staying at your place for a little bit?" The way she said it made Marshall even more worried.

"Of course you could. You've been there a hundred times already, there's a key behind the loose brick near the mailbox if I'm not home."

"Ok."

"Fionna, is something wrong?" the blonde opened her mouth to speak but closed it looking at the ground. That more than anything cemented Marshall's thought that something was definitely wrong. "Fi, talk to me."

"My foster mother's been working late lately."

"And?" Marshall said pressing her for more information.

"And lately my foster father's been acting differently, especially when she's not around."

"Fionna has he done something to you?" hearing this, the blonde shook her head.

"No, but he makes me feel really uncomfortable."

"Has he said anything? Something to make you feel uncomfortable?" again she shook her head.

"No, but it's the looks he gives, it's like this really hungry look and he'll just sit there and stare at me." Marshall was slightly relieved that the man hadn't tried anything on her, but the fact that she was uneasy around the man and was forced to live with him didn't make him feel better.

"If you need to, don't hesitate to come over, I don't care if it's three in the morning understood?" hearing this, the blonde nodded.

"Ok." I've gotta go now, it's almost curfew."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah."

"Fi?" Marshall called back turning to face the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"If he does try something or even if he's just too close for you to be comfortable…hit him in the throat, those hurt like hell." Fionna nodded taking in the serious look on Marshall's face.

"Ok, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." The two went their separate ways, Fionna to her house and Marshall to what remained of his appointment. As it turned out whatever time he missed they would be having him make up the same day much to his annoyance.

_Journal entry 33_

_I was hanging around with Girl today I still don't trust you guys not to pull her in here for hanging around with me, and she said to me some concerning things regarding her foster father. I don't like the thought of her being hurt. It makes me worry especially with how much she does not want to go back to that place. Honestly that's all that's on my mind, sorry there's nothing more for you._

_-Marshall_

He couldn't think of anything else to say, nothing sarcastic about his mom, no exciting exploits of his youth, nothing, all his focus was on his short blonde friend who was scared to go home.

O0o0o0

Fionna made it to the house before curfew and kicked off her sneakers bringing them to what had been designated as her room. She didn't mind it, it was painted blue (her favorite color) and had all of her things in it, including her cat Cake who purred loudly and made her way over to the blonde the moment she entered. With a smile Fionna picked the cat up scratching her behind the ears and rubbing her belly making the orange and white cat purr louder. She worked on her homework and when she finished it wasn't even 8:30 yet so stretching she decided to put on a movie, and flipping through the few she herself owned Fionna grabbed the Phantom of the Opera and put it in the DVD player in the living room setting it to play when the menu popped up. The movie had always intrigued the blonde, it wasn't the music as much as the back story with the phantom that grabbed her attention, every time she couldn't help but watch it, and often it was just what she needed to fall asleep.

She'd been an hour into the movie and starting to doze when the blonde felt hands on her shoulders and something touching her neck. Fionna froze like a statue and felt like the air had been knocked out of her lungs the very moment she felt warm breath on her neck.

"You're so tense, just relax." He said softly, his hands going from her shoulders and running down her arms nuzzling his face into her neck before slowly kissing his way down it. That had been far too much for the blonde to take and she tried pushing herself off the couch only to be held down on it.

"You aren't going anywhere Fionna. You've been here for a good three months now, I think you owe me, after all you can't just live somewhere for free now can you?" he said climbing over the back of the couch pinning the blonde between himself and the couch. Fionna stared at him with pleading eyes silently begging him to let her go panic and revulsion pooling in her stomach as his hand made its way up her leg.

"STOP IT YOU PSYCHO!" In a panic the blonde flung her arm out hitting her foster father in the throat, and as he held his throat coughing for breath Fionna pushed him off her and ran to her room as fast as she could slamming the door shut behind her as she leaned against it, locking the door and panting heavily. Grabbing Cake who'd trotted over rubbing against her leg, and putting the cat into the closet where she slept on her clothes, Fionna hurried over to the window opening it and lifting the screen, she climbed out, not anticipating the height of the four foot drop and hit the ground hard scraping up her leg. Standing she reached for the window and screen pulling them down and hiding her escape. Immediately she headed over to Marshall's house hoping that he would be home as she ran down the street.

O0o0o0

Marshall walked down the street reveling in the darkness of the night. He didn't know why but something about night time called out to him, it was always calm and reassuring, it was always a place to hide and be safe, at least it was for him. Marshall made his way up his long walkway wondering if maybe he should trim the very overgrown hedges when the sound of a frantic banging could be heard from up ahead. Rounding the hedges the form of a familiar blonde could be seen clawing at the loose brick near the mailbox with trembling hands and immediately Marshall felt his heart drop because he knew that something had happened. He could hear her panicked breathing, and the whimpers as she tried getting the brick out, and Marshall figured that now would be the best time to get her attention before she actually pulled out the key and dropped it.

"Fi, are you ok? What happened?" the blonde whirled around at the sound of his voice and immediately Marshall checked that his hood was down so she could see his face if she hadn't recognized him by sound, and in seconds she had thrown herself at him sobbing her heart out. He held the blonde tightly against him, and reaching over he wiggled the brick loose and pulled out the key unlocking the door and leading her inside. Closing the door behind them Marshall held the blonde tightly in his arms letting her cry. Noticing her bleeding leg quickly he scooped her into his arms, and instead of sitting down on the couch, which he really had to replace, Marshall carried her up to his bedroom and sat on the bed holding her as she cried into his shirt.


	5. Safety

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 5

Safety

Marshall watched as the blonde slept soundly in his bed snuggled beneath the covers, the side light was on and he lay on top of the sheets just watching her. Marshall could see the small bruise on her neck from her foster father and the sight sickened him to no end, he wouldn't let her go back there, never, not a chance.

Slowly he eased himself off the bed making as little noise as possible and grabbing his hoodie he walked from his house and into the night feeling quite normal, now there was no sunblock, no gloves no long sleeves…It was just him and the dark, and this was Marshall's domain. He headed towards Fionna's house and paused when flashing blue and white lights caught his attention. Curious he walked over and spotted her foster parents, her foster mother was in tears while her foster father simply looked angry. Pressing up against some of the nearby trees Marshall made his way over to listen in on the conversation.

"She's never done something like this before! Something had to have happened to her, Fionna never runs off!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but teenagers, especially those in foster homes usually come back in the next day or so, right now there's nothing we can do, let us know when she comes back. Does she have any friends? It is a Friday night."

"She doesn't! She's very shy, that's why I think something happened to her."

"Ok we'll keep looking, as for right now just stay here and wait for her to come back ok?" having heard enough Marshall rounded the back and finding Fionna's window he lifted the screen and pulled himself in silently stepping down on the floor. Walking over he pulled the door closed and quickly gathered the girl's items and packed them into a green back pack. She really didn't have much so that made his job much easier. Just as he was about to leave the purring meow of a cat was heard and Marshall remembered Fionna talking about her orange and white cat named Cake.

'This must be her…'

"Hey Cake." He said softly crouching down and wiggling his fingers hoping the cat would come to him. "Here kitty kitty, come on." The cat was being stubborn and hissed at him making Marshall scowl. "Come on cat, do you want to go be with Fionna or not?" at the sound of her master's name the cat let out a meow and approached the dark haired teen. Bending down Marshall scooped the cat up and climbed out of the window shutting it behind him. Checking that the coast was clear Marshall headed back into the shadows going home.

O0o0o0

Fionna woke to the feel of soft fur against her face and a loud purring and when she opened her eyes she was met with familiar yellow eyes.

"Cake?" she said sleepily blinking her eyes slowly.

"Merowr?"

"Cake!" immediately the girl scooped up the cat and held her tightly petting her fur and nuzzling her. Then the realization came to her, she'd left Cake back _there._ Looking around Fionna didn't recognize the room at all, the walls were a rich red color and the rug was a tattered black covering some of the hard wood floor, there were clothes littered on the floor, familiar clothes. Reaching over Fionna picked up one of the red and black plaid shirts and recognized it immediately, it was Marshalls. Climbing from the bed Fionna looked around taking in the sights of the room, there were many band posters on the walls, four of them with 2 different names had Marshall himself in them which shocked the blonde, she never knew he was in a band let alone two of them, yeah she knew he played bass and guitar but she never knew he'd gone farther than that. Glancing around Fionna could see notebooks lying all around, guitar strings, picks, and even an old looking guitar in the corner of the room. Just as she was about to touch it the door opened making her jump.

"Oh, you're up, I was just gonna wake you. I grabbed breakfast, and I got your stuff and Cake last night for you…Are you ok?"

Fionna thought back to last night and honestly didn't know if she was ok, physically she was fine, but to think someone whose job it was to take care of kids like her had done something so completely inappropriate, what if she hadn't been the only one!? Surely if she hadn't none of them had spoken up about it especially since they still allowed his family to take in children…or was she the only one?

"Fi?" the sound of Marshall's voice brought the blonde back to reality and she blinked owlishly at him. "I asked if you were ok?"

"I don't know…physically I'm fine I guess but I don't know if I'm really ok…I just…don't…know." She said watching as his approaching form grew blurry.

"Fionna please don't cry, I can't handle the whole crying girl thing well I really can't." he said trying to make the blonde stop her tears, honestly he didn't know how he'd handled it at all yesterday.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked with a whimper as Marshall stared at her in pity.

"Yeah Fi, come here." The black haired teen said opening his arms to the blonde who walked over and cried silent tears as he simply stood and held her tightly. Brushing her hair from her eyes Marshall sighed resting his head on hers, and giving the blonde a quick kiss on the top of her head, he spoke softly. "What can I do to make you happy again?"

"This." she replied back just as quietly as she continued to hold onto him tightly. She'd been in her bubble for a few minutes before she felt a throbbing pain in her knee. "My knee hurts." Marshall stepped back gently pushing her back down on the bed.

"Sit, I'll grab something." He said softly before walking from the room and returning a few moments later with a wash cloth and a first aid kit. "I'm accident prone." He said with a shrug making Fionna laugh through her tears as he knelt in front of her to tend to the blonde's knee. Her thigh high sock was torn and stained with blood and with a blush Marshall realized that it needed to be removed before he could properly clean her knee. "Uhhh Fionna? I have to take this off." Marshall said quietly. 'Why the heck am I blushing? This is in no way perverted or sexual I'm just taking her sock off.'

"Ok." Fionna said softly, she trusted Marshall she knew he wouldn't do anything to her. Reaching up his fingers caught the edge of her sock as he slowly eased it down her leg taking care to slowly peel the stained material from her knee making Fionna wince.

"That hurt?"

"I'm ok." Marshall nodded wiping away the large scrape with the warm wet wash cloth.

"This part might sting a bit." He said taking a familiar brown bottle from the first aid kit and opening it to pour some liquid on her knee. They both watched as it foamed up cleaning the scrape, and eventually Marshall wiped it away before putting some antibacterial ointment on it and wrapping it in gauze and keeping it in place with a mesh holder he'd swiped from his last visit to the hospital. "There you go all better." He said with a grin.

"Thanks Marsh." Fionna said pulling her other sock off as Marshall walked over to his dresser digging through the top drawer. Finally he returned with a clean pair of socks handing them to the blonde who smiled at him accepting them and putting them on, they only went to her ankles but they were better than nothing. Finally he sat on the edge of the bed not really knowing what to do. Leaning over Fionna once again hugged the dark haired teen smiling when he hugged her back. Fionna felt safe in Marshall's arms, she'd felt safety in many forms in her life, but none of them were this satisfying.

**Okies for those who asked I normally update mondays or fridays, I just cant remember if I updated this on monday or not but mondays will be the main update day.**


	6. When The Adults Are Away

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 5.5

When The Adults Are Away, The Teens Will Play

(A/N probably the longest chapter for this story O.o who knows has tons of music)

For the first time in a few months the floors of Marshall's place were spotless, one could see their reflection in the hardwood floors, and they had been cleaned for one good reason…

"WOOOOAAHHHH!" Fionna went flying by sliding on the slippery polished floors in her socks spinning around to face Marshall who put a cd into the radio turning it up loud enough for the bass to shake the room as the familiar blaring guitar intro surrounded both of them. "Oh I love this song!" the blonde shouted as Marshall started singing.

"_Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?_

_I didn't mean to call you that_

_I can't remember what you said_

_Or what you threw at me…" _he sang looking over to Fionna who continued.

"_Please tell me, Please tell me Whyyyyy?_

_My car is in the front yard _

_and I'm sleeping with my clothes on_

_Came in through the window last night _

_And you're gone_

_Gone…" _she sang sock skating over to Marshall who grabbed her and spun her around making the blonde laugh.

"_It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy_

'_Cause every now and then I kick the living shit outta me_

_The smoke alarm is going off and there's a cigarette_

_Still burning…" _Marshall went flying past her gliding along the floor on his knees and grabbing the cord to his guitar plugging it in as Fionna sang the next verse.

"_Please tell me why?_

_My car is in the front yard _

_and I'm sleeping with my clothes on_

_Came in through the window last night _

_And you're gone_

_Gone…" _Fionna hadn't noticed that Marshall plugged his guitar into the amp until he started playing the simple solo. Marshall simply grinned and winked at her and when he finished they both continued to sing.

"_Please tell me why?_

_My car is in the front yard _

_and I'm sleeping with my clothes on_

_Came in through the window last night _

_It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy_

'_Cause every now and then I kick the living shit outta me_

_Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?_

_I didn't mean to call you that." _ Marshall once again played along with the music until it ended as Fionna laughed happily.

"Marsh that was awesome!" Fionna said sliding over and hugging him as she continued to laugh. Never had she had so much fun as they continued to sock skate and sing, Marshall occasionally playing along to the music, she was having an absolute blast. Marshall watched as Cake walked into the room, and sliding over he spun the cat watching as her legs flew out from under her with a laugh.

"Marshall!"

"What I'm just playing with kitty here." He said continuing to spin Cake with his foot. Fionna slid over quickly slamming into the dark haired teen with her hip and sending him sliding.

"Nobody messes with Cake." She said with a glower picking up the dizzy cat who, meowed gratefully when she was placed on one of the carpets.

"Well well, someone's touchy over her kitty."

"Marsh I will end you, you can be mean to me but not cake." Catching the seriousness in her voice Marshall nodded but before he could come back with a cocky response just to tweak her nerves he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. Gliding over to the stereo he flicked the button silencing it.

"Yo." He said into the phone. Fionna watched as he nodded then suddenly grinned. "You got us Delphinos!? Heck yes! Dude I _so _owe you! Yeah we'll be there tonight at 9. Definitely. Later. Fi we're going out." The blonde looked curiously at him.

"Where're we going?"

"A friend of my dad's got my band a gig at a local hot spot we've been trying to play at for almost a year now." He said sending out a mass text to his band mates with a wicked grin sliding around Fionna who smiled back at him sensing his excitement. "So you will come right?"

"Of course!" Fionna said jumping excitedly forgetting about the slippery floor and slipping as she landed, luckily for her Marshall caught her arms.

"You ok?"

"Yeah thanks." She said with a laugh.

"Alright, I have to get my stuff ready, prepping everything takes forever, plus I'd like to practice a song or two with the band before we go."

"Ok, I'll stay out of your way." Fionna said wondering just what they would be playing, was it their own songs? The songs of another band? Curiosity burned bright within her but pushing it aside she went upstairs to take a shower and get ready.

O0o0o0

In the time it had taken for Fionna to get showered and dressed Marshall's band mates had arrived set up their stuff and had already begun practicing. They went at it for almost two hours and from what Fionna could make out they were going to play three different songs, and to her delight they sounded amazing. Finally around 7:30 Marshall walked back to the living room grinning.

"I've gotta get changed, everything's loaded up in FP's truck, gimmie a few minutes and we'll hitch a ride with him ok Fi?"

"Sure take your time." The blonde said with a smile sitting on the arm of the couch. She was wearing her favorite dark blue skirt and shirt and her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. She watched as Marshall hurried up the stairs. The blonde sat fiddling with her hair when the door Marshall had come out of opened up and a young man with bright red Mohawk walked in, however he paused when he noticed Fionna.

"Well hello cutie." He said be lining for the blonde and taking her hand and before she could snatch it back he kissed it with a wink. "My name's Ignitus, but the guys in the band call me Flame Prince for three reasons, one because I'm a bit of a hot head, two because I'm kind of a pyro, and three because I have red hair. So tell me, what's your name beautiful?"

"Uhh Fionna. Marsh's upstairs he should be down soon." She said scooting away from him a bit.

"Oh, so you're the Fionna he's been talking about." The redhead said backing up a bit. "Makes sense." He said with a laugh scratching the back of his head with a grin. "Tell Marshall I'm ready when he is."

"Ok, I will. Nice to meet you FP." Fionna said with a smile making him blush as he walked from the house.

"Ready to go?" Marshall said as he descended the steps wearing his usual plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans.

"Yeah, so who else is in your band Marsh? Who does what?"

"Well, there's FP, Me, Ash, and Mochro, he's Gummy's cousin. Me, Mochro, and FP are on guitar and bass. I'm the lead guitar, FP's Bass and Mochro really depends on the song, more often than not he does the backup guitar. We also do vocals FP and I. I sing he screams. Ash is my ex's younger brother, we were friends before she and I even dated, either way he does drums, the guy shreds."

"That's really cool Marsh! I can't wait to see you guys play, you sounded awesome!" hearing this he grinned as they made their way to the truck in the driveway.

O0o0o0

Delphinos was a decent sized place and packed with people and as the truck pulled up out back next to another car Fionna watched as several others got out of the car however before she could get out of the car Marshall stopped her and began digging through the glove box.

"Here wear this, it'll get you in and out of the place and back stage, this way they'll know you're with the band."

"Cool thanks Marsh!" they exited the truck and quickly began bringing everything inside the building and once they got the equipment in introductions were made.

"Fi, this is Mochro our back up guitar and bassist." Marshall said pointing to a young man with dark hair and silver highlights who nodded at her. "This is Ash, our drummer." He said motioning to another teen with brown hair who was fiddling with his drumsticks as he grinned at her. "And this is Ignitus, FP. He's our bassist and screamer. Together we're Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings."

"Marshall, that you kid? Jeeze you've grown!" a tall and older man said. He had long white hair and a beard to match.

"Billy! Dude I can never thank you enough! But seriously man what took so long this is practically your place."

"Ha! Marshall don't thank me yet. I waited, created a bit of Buzz for you and the guys, waited until there was enough chatter going on until it drew a few scouts, there's two in the audience." Hearing this, the group of guys hurried towards the curtain looking out into the crowd.

"Nice!"

"You betcha, you show 'em how good you are kid and they'll sponsor you like no tomorrow especially since you're your father's son. You all set up your stuff do your sound checks and be sure you're good to go." He said making his way from the group only to pause and turn around.

"Every gig you've done there were 2 originals, one from your dad and a duet. You do know they'll be expecting a duet right? Y'all are known for that so what's the plan?"

"2 originals, and 2 from Dad." Marshall said simply tuning his guitar as he strummed it. He knew they did duets in the past, that was way back when he and Ashley used to go out, now he wanted nothing more to do with that witch after she tried selling his dad's guitar, oh he'd wanted to kill her for that one. "No duets this time."

"I'll see what they say about that, you know a wide variety catches attention kid, good luck." Billy said disappearing as the band continued setting up.

"Anything I can do Marsh?" Fionna asked wanting to feel helpful as they all set up their instruments.

"Ummm, yeah the mics are plugged in right Ash?"

"Yeah." The brunette called back.

"Ok, go check the microphones, do that whole testing 1,2,3, thing, make sure they're working then sing something loud enough for us to hear it, like those do re mi ladder things from music class. Ok?"

"Gotcha!" the blonde said skipping over to the microphones tapping each one and testing them as the band continued.

"Marsh what are we gonna do, we always do a duet, Billy's right. Not only are the people in the crowd gonna expect it but those talent scouts will too." Ash said softly as Mochro and FP joined the conversation.

"_Testing, testing 1,2, testing 1, 2."_

"Well we can't do anything about it now, we'll just have to deal." Marshall said still focusing on his guitar and glancing at Fionna messing with the microphones, she was now tapping them making a muffled boom come from each mic.

"But what if it costs us a chance at recording?" Mochro the silver highlighted teen asked quietly.

"Then that's that and we try again." Marsh said just as softly.

"_I am finding out, that maybe I was wrong….."_

"I could always call Ashley." Ash said with a shrug but seeing the deadly glare Marshall sent him he immediately shook his head.

"_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone…"_

"Ok, ok, no calling Ashley! Bad idea, never bringing it up again."

"_Stay with me, this is what I need please…."_

"Guys maybe Marsh is right we'll just have to deal with…do you guys hear singing?" They all stopped speaking listening to the sound of the voice.

"_Sing us a song, and we'll sing it back to you, we can sing our own, but what would it be without you? Ohhh…"_

"Dude I dear it too." Marshall said turning around and staring in shock at Fionna, _she_ was singing like _THAT!? _

"_I am nothing now, and it's been so long…Since I've heard a sound the sound of my only hope…this_

"That's Blondie checking the microphones…" Flame Prince said staring in shock along with the rest of the group, Fionna it seemed was lost in her own world as she sang into the microphone.

"_This time I will be listening…" _

"Dude she can go do the duet with you!" FP said and just as he made to go over to the blonde Marshall stopped him as Fionna continued.

"_Sing us a song, and we'll sing it back to you, we can sing our own, but what would it be without you…ooohhhh"_

"Just wait, I know this song, there's a part after this chorus, if she can nail that part then I'm one hundred percent up for it if she wants to ok?" Marshall asked looking to his group who stared nodding eagerly at him waiting for her to continue singing unaware of their watching her.

"_This heart it beats, beats for only you…_

_This heart it beats, beats for only you…Ohhhhh!"_

"Dude she did it, like no voice cracking no screeching, nothing." Marshall said in shock as the group continued to stare.

"_This heart it beats, beats for only you, my heart is yours _

_This heart it beats, beats for only you my heart is yours _

_This heart it beats, beats for only you, My heart is yours _

_This heart it beats, beats for only you, _

_My heart, my heart is yours, _

_My heart is yours… _

_My heart is…yours ohhhhh my heart is…"_

"Dude she's in, ask her _now._" FP said the rest of the band giving Marshall pleading looks.

"Fine, fine but if she says no that's her choice got it?"

"Yeah!" they chorused making Marshall shake his head as he walked over to the blonde.

"Fionna I didn't know you could sing like that! You were singing earlier but it sounded nothing like this."

"Huh? Oh that was nothing, just a song I like." She said shrugging.

"Fi, when we play a gig, when we used to play I was dating Ash's sister and they'd always wanted a duet, if the crowd wants one tonight would you be willing to sing with me?" Marshall asked feeling his heart race, every single ounce of his being was silently pleading with her to accept.

"What would we be singing?"

"Anything you'd be comfortable with." He said quickly.

"What ones have you done?"

"Broken, If it means a lot to you, and we've been practicing Two's better than one but haven't played it yet."

"That's the song by Boys like girls right?" Fionna asked tilting her head.

"Yeah."

"Ok, can we do that one? I know that one better than the others."

"Heck yes we can do that!" Marshall said hugging the blonde tightly. "You're awesome Fi."

"Marshall, you guys are up next the last act just cleared off the stage, you guys ready?"

"Yeah, tell them that there's gonna be 1 from my dad 2 originals and 1 duet." Billy looked surprised but nodded all the same.

"Marsh where do I go?"

"Go stand over there next to security, you get to see everything and don't have to deal with the crowds. Ok?"

"Yeah." The blonde said hurrying over to where the security man stood and seeing her band pass he nodded at her. Fionna watched as Billy walked out on the stage inciting a huge cheer from the crowd.

"Next up we have Marshall Lee _Abadeer…" _ Fionna watched as the talent scouts shared a look at the mention of Marshall's last name. "And The Scream Kings!" This had the crowd cheering especially when the sound of a guitar playing quick notes and drums could be heard as Fionna stared in amazement, she never knew Marshall could play so fast, it made his playing along to other songs earlier in the day look like child's play. Suddenly the guitar slowed to a simple strumming as Marshall began singing.

"_Watching once more, as the world passes me by _

_Surrounded but still all alone, am I living a lie?!"_

" '_Empty faces, Empty eyes.__**' **__" _Marshall and FP sang in unison as Marshall continued._ "Are staring right through me," _

" '_No regrets but I still ask why?__**' **__" _once again they sang in unison_. " __**'**__Take me away to a peace I've never known.__**' **__"_

"_This is the price I've paid, and it's taken its toll." _Marshall sang continuing to strum on the guitar as the drums beat in the back ground.

"_Can it be too much to ask for the time it stole?"_

" '_Empty faces Empty eyes.__**' **__"_

"_Are staring right through me," _

" '_No regrets but I still ask__**' **__"_

"_WHY?!"_

"'_Take me away, to a peace I've never known, take me away__**'**__" _

"_Where my love can be my own!"_ Fionna listened in awe as they played away at their instruments; they were amazing, and even with their two different voices FP and Marshall sang well together.

" ' _I only wish that I had stayed! I only wish that I had known! __**' **__"_

"_Take me away…"_

" ' _To a peace I've never known, take me away, where my life can be my own.__**' **__"_

" ' _Where my life can be my own!__**' **__"_

_Take me away, take me away! __**' **__"_

"_That was Take me away by the original scream kings**…" _The moment the music stopped the crowd practically exploded in a deafening applause making the blonde jump, she wanted nothing more than to run over and hug Marshall tightly but before the thought could properly process the band was already starting their next song as once again Marshall, Mochro and Ash led the opening, however this time instead of Marshal starting the song it was FP

'_**We will not die this way, in unification! They cannot break these chains of faith! YEAH!**_

_**Let them do their worst, their worst!**_

_**Never slaves to iniquity' **_Just as the guitar started up Marshall began singing alternating with Flame Prince.

"_We will not die this way!"_

'_**This is absolution!**_

"_Death claims us no more!_

'_**No more!**_

"_Do not grieve, end the suffering we will live, live eternal…" _Marshall sang softly leaning into the microphone as he scanned the crowd of screaming people as Ash shredded the drums and FP and Mochro played.

'_**Will you take this stand amongst the dead? Bury your fear and hold fast to life! Come on!'**_

"_We will not die this way!_

'_**This is absolution!'**_

"_Death claims us no more!"_

'_**No more!'**_

" '_Do not grieve, end the suffering, we will live, live eternal…__**'**__" _Marshall and FP sang together, again Fionna was surprised how well they synchronized.

'_**Anchor yourself! To the foundation, of everything you love! Believe you have just begun to live, to live!' **_Fionna was amazed, those words FP was singing, and even the ones she was hearing now struck her hard, it was definitely a good way to live.

"_Don't let the world deceive you. Don't let their words betray you. Don't let their lies deceive you…"_

'_**Let them do their worst!'**_

"_We will not die this way!"_

'_**This is absolution!'**_

"_Death claims us no more!"_

'_**No more! Do not grieve! End the suffering! We will live! Live eternaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!'**_

Once again the crowd burst into applause and Fionna cheered excitedly, FP could sure sing, though she did wonder if doing that hurt his voice, just as she thought about it they once again began another song. This time it was all of them opening and once again if was FP sing/screaming.

'_**As I live and breathe! I'm watching, watching the world die! It greets us with apathy, no longer! Consumed by self we walk through each day, with no mind, no deprivation, and moral decay! **_

'_**We must destroy and rebuild we must destroy and rebuild!'**_

"_For the sake of all it starts with one!"_

"_**With one!**_

"_As I live and breathe," _

"_**I'm watching, watching the world die!"**_

"_we greet this with apathy"_

"_**No longer!"**_

"_If we can't break the silence…"_

"_How can we survive_?**"** FP sang sounding much different from the screaming.

"_Search inside yourself." _

""_And know that you're know that you're alive" _The two sang together.

"_we must break the silence now we are alive..." _

"_**Silent no longer! Make this world take notice that change is in our hands**_

"_The battle has just begun!"_

"_**We are not defeated!"**_

"_If we can't break the silence…"_

"_How can we survive?__**"**_

"_Search inside yourself" _

"_know that you're alive__**"**_FP sang looking over to Fionna with a grin.

"_We must break the silence now we are alive!" _

"_**Silent! No longer!" **_The music slowed as the band played until once again Marshall began singing.

"_With all that I am, I will lift my voice, to start this:" _

'_**Revolution!' **_

"_It starts today, and it starts with me!" _

"_**Time is no longer!" **_

"_With all I am!" _

"_**I will lift my voice!" **_

"_With all I am!"_

"_**IT. STARTS. WITH. ME!" **_Again the words from their songs struck Fionna hard, their music was just so inspirational from a life's point of view and she loved it.

"_Break the silence!"_

"_**Break the silence!"**_

"_Break the silence, we are alive! Break the silence!"_

"_**Break the silence!"**_

"_Break the silence, we are alive…"_

If it was at all possible the crowd cheered even louder than the last two times, especially when Marshall headed in the direction of the crowd to where Fionna was.

"You might not have to sing, we're totally killing them tonight, but if you want to we can do the song Fi." Marshall said quietly. Fionna looked around at all the cheering people, then at the rest of the band who were staring eagerly at the two.

"Ok, let's do it." She said with a grin following Marshall who grinned back up on to the stage. The music started out slowly this time only FP and Mochro playing as Marshall started singing.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought 'Hey you know this could be something.' Cuz everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing…."_ Marshall sent the blonde a look as they began singing together, Fionna not missing a beat as he turned to face her, ignoring the audience.

"'_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one, and there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life, and you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two is better than one.__**'**__" _Fionna took a deep breath and began to sing.

'_I remember every look upon your face.__**'**__ Fionna sang softly as Marshall picked up the next line._

"_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste, you make it hard for breathing." _He sang softly staring intently at her making the blonde blush as she closed her eyes looking away smiling.

'_Cuz when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's ok, I'm finally now believing…__**'**_

'"_That__maybe it's true, that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one and there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life, and you've already got me coming undone and I'm thinking two is better than one.__**'**__" _They sang together Marshall grinning as Fionna sang making her blush again and take a step back and once again looking away from him.

"_I remember what you wore on the first day you came into my life and I thought 'Hey'…'" _he said taking her hand and pulling her back, closer than she had been last time, it felt as if he was singing the song just for her and it was making her heart race.

'"_That__maybe it's true, that I can't live without you and maybe two is better than one and there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone…__**'**__"_

"_And I'm thinking!"_

"'_Ooh, I can't live without you 'cuz baby two is better than one, there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life, but I've figured out when all is said and done…two is better than one…__**'**__" _Marshall brushed back a lock of the blonde's hair tucking it behind her ear as the music slowed, making Fionna's breath catch, as the two reached the end of the song, yeah, it was definitely doing something to her heart guts.

"'_Two is better than one.__**'**__" _The audience burst into a loud applause once again but neither noticed, they were stuck in their own little bubble. Marshall's hand was resting on her cheek and Fionna could feel the heat radiating from it as her heart raced. She wondered if he'd kiss her, and if she wanted him to, she'd never been kissed before and wondered what it would feel like. Marshall however was waging an internal battle. Should he kiss her? Should he not? Did she want him to? It looked like she wanted him to, but did he want to? Stupid question of course he did, but should he?

He'd had many girlfriends lasting for as few as a day or two, to two years, and all of them started with a kiss, but kissing lead to more adult things, and with adult actions came adult consequences, it always happened, his relationships always led to the same road ending the same way. And Fionna, she was just so innocent, she was still only sixteen, he couldn't do that to her, not when her greatest thrill in life was winning at a game of street fighter, or rather now, singing on a stage to a live and large audience. Yes she was far too innocent for that and anything that led to it. Reaching around her Marshall pulled Fionna into a tight hug kissing the top of her head.

"You're so awesome." He said softly into her ear feeling as the heat radiated from her face as she hugged him back, her forehead resting on his neck. Marshall could feel her smile.

"Thanks Marsh." Suddenly their bubble was broken as the rest of the band jumped them and suddenly it was as if the volume for the rest of the world had been switched back on as the deafening screams of the crowd met their ears.

O0o0o0

The talent scouts had been impressed and said that they'd be in touch, Billy said that that was a good sign and by the time they had gotten all their equipment put away and loaded back into the truck it was one in the morning. Fionna yawned tiredly leaning against Marshall as once again they hitched a ride from FP. Her head was against his shoulder as they pulled out of the parking lot, she was just going to close her eyes for just a minute. They had finally pulled up to Marshall's house and when he nudged her the blonde didn't respond; she was fast asleep. He smiled softly and after being assured by FP that he could handle the equipment by himself Marshall lifted the girl from the seat of the truck and carried her into the house, the red haired teen getting the door. Carrying Fionna up the stairs Marshall entered his room and placed her gently on the bed watching as her brow furrowed from the loss of heat. Reaching down he pulled off her shoes and tossed them aside grabbing the blanket and covering her with it.

"Night Fi." He said softly turning off the light and closing the door partly before making his way back down the stairs to help Flame Prince with the rest of the stuff. There wasn't much when he arrived, just some cables, an amp, and the mic stands. Together they brought the amp into the garage and they each grabbed two stands, Marshall looping the cables on his arm.

"So, where's Fionna?" FP asked sitting on a chair at the table that was in the garage.

"My room." Marshall said grabbing a can of soda from the mini fridge and tossing it to FP before grabbing one for himself.

"Oh….where do you sleep?" the red head asked.

"My room." Marshall said again cracking open the can.

"Ahhh, so are you two, ya know?" FP asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with a grin making Marshall glare at him.

"No." he said firmly.

"Oh…Why not?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Because I'm not dating Fionna." Marshall said simply wanting to get off the subject.

"Ahhh. So she's available?" FP asked with a grin, once again he was met with a glare.

"What the hell is this? Twenty questions?"

"Come _on_ Marshall, she's hot as hell why aren't you all over that? After all she's staying here free isn't she?" He was a good friend, FP, he just said some really, really, dumb things a lot of the time and sometimes it took some rewording to make him understand just what he said and exactly how stupid it was.

"So you're telling me that I should ask my _friend _to pay me with sex to live here? Is that right?" he said in a low voice with a glare that spoke much more than his words did.

"Ahh! Is that how it sounded!? Crap that's not how it was meant to sound at all! I meant like free, no guy she's seeing, nothing here or long distance, you know? Hell I so need to think before speaking." The red head said running his fingers through his hair.

"You think!?"

"Dude, I'm sorry. But still why don't you date her, she obviously likes you."

"Anything more than kissing her cheek or forehead is completely off limits with her." Marshall said crossing his arms.

"Whoa, she one of those wait till marriage types?" Marshall's face contorted in confusion.

"What? How would I know?"

"You just said-

"_I'm_ putting _her_ off limits."

"Why?"

"Again with the twenty questions…she's too innocent, she's too sweet, she's too…everything, she's way too good for someone like me…I'd only ruin her." Marshall said leaning against the wall and hanging his head.

"Marsh, dude I know you got that inferiority complex bad when you were with Ashley but this crap has to stop man. You got a chick sleeping in _your_ bed who actually digs _you._ Would you really throw away possibly the best relationship of your life because some wench who tried selling your father's guitar by the way, told you that without her you're worthless? Well news flash you aren't, so man the heck up and date the living hell out of Blondie up there or I will, trust me, she's a huge catch." FP said taking a swig of the soda, this could go two ways, one Marshall was going to hit him, or two he was going to take his advice….option two happened so rarely.

"I'll think about it. I'm tired FP." Marshall said softly making the red head blink in confusion, this hadn't happened before.

"Ok, I'll let you get to bed then, later." He said walking from the garage and leaving Marshall to his thoughts. Turning off the lights Marshall made his way to his bedroom climbing the stairs and walking to the other side of the bed. He kicked off his shoes pulling his shirt off and leaving his tank top on and lay down on the mattress with a sigh staring at the blonde who peacefully slept across from him. He would wait for her, he would wait and see, he didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to think that he kind of liked her. She wasn't even trying but she was seriously messing with his heart guts. Everything was so confusing and closing his eyes Marshall wished for the morning to come, everything was usually clearer in the mornings.

_****Obviously every song is by a different band, not actually the Scream Kings, as far as I know there not real…..if they are I don't know of them, all are done by Killswitch engage, Paramore, and Boys like girls Lit. In order they are:**_

_**My own worst enemy by LIT ( Goofing off song)**_

_**My heart by Paramore (Fionna's tester song)**_

_**Take me away by Killswitch engage (Marshall's dad's song)**_

_**This is absolution by Killswitch engage (Marshall's band's song1)**_

_**Break the silence by Killswitch engage (Marshall's band's song 2)**_

_**Two is better than one by Boys like girls (Duet)**_


	7. Forced to Part

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 6

Forced to part

Fionna had stayed at Marshall's house not going back to her foster parents, and now with it being Monday there was the predicament of her going to school, should she risk it with the possibility of being caught and sent back to her foster father? Neither wanting to take the chance Fionna stayed at Marshall's while the black haired teen went to school. She watched while he got ready and was honestly surprised with how much sunblock he needed. Feeling her gaze Marshall looked from his reflection and winked at the blonde.

"I know I'm hot Fi. You don't have to go all fangirl and stare though." He said with a smirk dodging the shoe Fionna threw at him.

"I wasn't fangirling at you, you, butt! I'm just honestly surprised how much sunblock you have to use." She said with a yawn.

"Well it's sunblock or early death, not a tough choice to be honest." Marshall said shrugging his shoulders and watching as she looked down at the floor.

"I know, I'm sorry for staring." She sounded so ashamed.

"Dude I look like a clown with no lipstick currently, that's an acceptable reason to stare." This made Fionna laugh. After the sunblock was rubbed in and he pulled on his gloves and hoodie he grabbed his bag and umbrella and with a wave good bye to Fionna he made his way to school.

O0o0o0

"Marshall Lee, you're going to be mad at me."

"What'd you do Gummy?" Marshall asked looking at the strawberry blonde who sat across from him at the lunch table.

"Stop calling me that."

"Fine Bonnibeaux."

"Jeeze that's worse."

"What do you want Gumball?" Marshall asked finally just deciding to settle with using his nickname from when they were kids.

"I know that Fionna's at your house, you're too calm for a guy who's friend went missing." Hearing this, the black haired teen growled.

"What did you do?"

"I told them where she was. If there's an issue with her foster family then she has to deal with it she just can't run away." the strawberry blonde said quietly enough for only Marshall to hear. At the beginning of the school day all of the students had been brought to the auditorium and told about Fionna's 'Disappearance'. Now that he thought about it Marshall really should have acted more concerned.

'Damn it.'

"What the hell! Why did you do that!?" Marshall said pushing himself from the seat only for his counterpart to catch him and push him back in the chair.

"Marshall you could get arrested if you go back there, right now you could be charged with aiding and abetting a runaway and kidnap because she's still a minor. I know that everything you did had the best of intentions because that's just who you are whether you admit it or not, but you're my friend and if they found her with you, you would have ended up in jail and I would have felt responsible especially since I could have so easily fixed the situation." He said catching the black haired teen by surprise.

"It wasn't your situation to fix!" Marshall hissed angrily,once again he tried standing only this time Gumball pulled him from the café by his sweatshirt knowing a commotion was to ensue.

"I know she has the possibility of being sent away Marshall, and Fionna's my friend too but I had to do what was best-

"Best for who!? You?"

"For her!"

"How do we know she'll even be safe? How do we know she won't be stuck with someone like her foster father or even worse?!"

"It's the chance we have to take Marshall. Why are you so against this? Oh jeeze you didn't sleep with her did you?" In a fit of rage the black haired teen shoved the strawberry blonde away from him not caring that he hit the wall. Why the hell was everyone asking him this!?

"No I didn't. I don't sleep with every person I let stay over my place."

"Ashley." The strawberry blonde said infuriating Marshall even more.

"We were dating for two years Gumwad, it comes with the territory not that you'd know. And if what you said proves anything it shows just how little you respect Fionna and trust her judgment. Yeah I knew you'd belittle me and I know that of everyone in the world I would be the one you always mistrusted more than anyone else because we do fight all the time, but this is low Bonnibeaux, even for you."

"Marshall I'm just trying to help." The strawberry blonde said trying to put his hand on his shoulder, Marshall however hit his hand away hard and snatched him up by his shirt collar.

"Piss off! I don't _want_ or _need_ your help, and I swear if Fionna gets sent away for this I'm going to take out all of my pent up anger on _you_. That's a promise. Trust me, you haven't seen me mad yet." He growled dropping him and turning as he hurried down the hall. Grabbing his cell phone he quickly dialed the blonde, however the phone just kept ringing.

O0o0o0

Fionna sat in the downstairs closet silently listening to the people wander through the house.

"She's supposed to be here, some of her belongings are here so this is definitely where she's staying."

"Everything I could find on the property owners say that it belongs to a kid who goes to the same school as she does."

"You mean the kid's parents?"

"No, the kid. I looked him up, there's nothing in the system on him. He's no straight A student and _does_ have a record of fighting at school."

"Do you think maybe he's keeping her here against her will?"

"Possibly."

Suddenly Fionna felt her phone vibrate on her leg and tried catching it as it hit the floor of the closet with a loud clatter. Immediately she heard footsteps approach and watched as the door opened wide.

"Miss Fionna? We've been looking for you for days." One of the officers said in an accosting tone.

"Please don't make me go back there!"

"Fionna I have a few questions for you, did the young man you were staying with know you ran away? Was he aware that you had fled your home?" the second officer asked gently pulling the girl up by her arm.

"I asked him if I could stay for a few days and he said yes. He didn't know I ran away, but please you can't take me back there he'll do something worse!" the blonde pleaded making the two officers share a look.

"Who will do something worse?" the first asked.

"My foster father."

"What has he done?" the second one asked. Still feeling her phone vibrate Fionna ignored it and told the officers all of what had happened, and as she finished the story she was pleading with them.

"Please, it's not Marshall's fault, he didn't do anything wrong, please tell me he's not going to be in trouble please!" the two men looked conflicted but finally the second spoke.

"Because you're a ward of the state we'll take you with us call the agency and have you placed elsewhere."

"Can I stay here? In this town _please_?"

"There's no guarantee of that, it's something I can't promise you."

"Can I at least say good bye to Marshall before I go please? Please."

"Fine, pack your belongings, but once good byes are said that's it, and it's time to leave, understood?"

"Yes sir." The blonde said staring at the ground as she slowly made her way up the stairs to Marshall's room where she'd been staying for the last three days. Pulling her phone from her pocket she found four missed calls from Marshall and a text from him as well, opening it she read the message.

_Fi is everything ok? Call me back I just wanna know you're ok._

With a sigh Fionna selected his name and hit call holding the phone to her ear.

"_Fionna are you ok? Is anyone at the house?_"

"The police are here."

"_Don't_ _let_ _them_ _in_."

"They let themselves in Marsh, and they found me and said I had to pack up all my stuff and be ready to go once you get back, they said I could say good bye to you before I left."

"_Well I'm on my way right now."_

"If you don't come back will they let me stay to wait for you?" the blonde asked and hearing the childish hope in her voice crushed Marshall's heart, he knew it would never work like that.

"_Fi_, _that_ _won't_ _happen_."

"But _why?_"

"_Fionna, sometimes things just don't happen the way we want them to, I'll be inside in a sec."_ just as he said this Fionna could hear the front door open and the blonde quickly hurried down the stairs.

Marshall entered the house and not caring to even look at the two police officers who stood staring at him, the dark haired teen caught the blonde holding onto her tightly as she threw herself into his arms and started crying.

"Marsh I don't wanna leave! I like it here I like hanging out with you I don't wanna go away, because…because, you'll forget about me too, just like they all did! I don't want you to forget me!" Marshall closed his eyes tightly and hugged Fionna hard.

"I won't forget you, I promise. I never make a promise that I can't keep Fionna. We'll always be friends, You will always be my friend and I don't want you to go away, I feel like I've come alive since I've met you…you're my best friend. We'll talk every day, I'll come visit you I'll fly across the country if I have to I swear."

"I just wanna stay here!" she sniffed holding onto him tighter.

"I know Fi I know. Do you remember what I said to you the day we met? You're a part of my family now. Remember? You don't have to see each other every day to be friends; you just have to remember each other and the promise to be friends. I promised to be your friend for as long as you were here, and I'll still be your friend even if you have to leave, ok?"

"Ok." The blonde said in a watery voice. The two officers shared a look and the senior officer stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to go now Fionna." Those words made her cry harder shaking her head no as she clung tighter to Marshall who swallowed thickly and looked over to the two men, he could see the pity clearly on their faces as the second officer walked up covering Fionna's hand gently with his own and forcing her to release her grip on Marshall's shirt, however before she could be pulled away Fionna stopped catching the front of his shirt.

"They won't let me take Cake this time, Can you…can you take care of her for me?" the blonde asked as Marshall nodded.

"Yeah that's no problem, you'll have her back in no time." This made the blonde give him a watery smile that soon gave way to tears as the officer gently applied pressure to her back urging her towards the door, the other holding her backpack.

"Bye Marshall." Fionna said softly watching as he blinked several times and swallowed before speaking, he knew on some kind of instinctual level that this would be the last time he'd see her for a very long time.

"Bye Fionna." He watched as she was led through the door, the second officer closing it behind him, however before pulling the door shut the officer whispered two words loud enough for Marshall to hear.

"I'm sorry."

Walking over to the window he watched as the blonde sat in the back of the car, one of the men shutting her door for her. In the back seat of the car he could see as she pulled her knees into her chest and broke down sobbing and the sight killed him. He watched as the officers entered the car and as it started and slowly pulled away Fionna looked out the window towards the house at Marshall standing in the window. She placed her hand against the glass and saw him do the same. The glass was cool under his skin, and as they drove out of sight he clutched the glass leaning his forehead against the pane gritting his teeth as he tried so hard not to scream, not only at the pain from the sun, but at the pain in his heart. Turning until his back was against the wall Marshall slid down until he reached the ground his face buried in his hands as he broke unable to hold back his emotions any longer as tears streamed from his eyes as he cried.

It seemed like days, but he knew it had only been a few hours or so when he finally stopped, the sound of a tinkling bell could be heard as a low purr slowly grew louder until finally Cake rubbed against his leg. Reaching over Marshall picked up the cat.

"I hate to break it to you Cake…but Fionna's not coming back today…I don't know if she'll ever come back."

O0o0o0

_Marshall Lee's journal _

_Journal entry 37_

_(None available)_

_Doctor's comments:_

_Marshall has not shown up today which is unusual for him given my conclusion that he is indeed quite sane. His lack of attempted effort concerns me and I will be either going out myself or sending another of the doctors to check up on him._

_-Simon Petrikov_

**I made myself so sad writing that chapter ='(**

**I'll also be posting the next chapter on friday and not next monday, that's when my spring break starts so next week there will be no updates unless I get access to internet so friday will be the day for chapter 7**


	8. Thank The Good Ol' Doc

**I LIED. Couldn't wait to update because I'm coming up with chapters at an epic pace so here's chapter 7 chapter 8 will be out tomorrow.**

Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 7

Thank The Good Ol' Doc

Marshall hadn't moved from his spot on the ground, honestly he didn't want to. Never in his life had he ever felt so lost and he couldn't' understand_ why_. Why was he feeling like this especially since he'd lost friends and family without ever feeling something like this, it was as if half of him was missing and she'd only been gone five hours now. He didn't know why, he just couldn't understand, if he could understand…if only he could understand…

The knock on his door didn't startle him but merely woke him from his stupor. Blinking slowly he looked over at the door which was only a few feet away from him. Leaning over he reached up twisting the knob opening the door mere inches before sitting back down staring into the darkness of his house.

O0o0o0

He was concerned, Marshall hadn't shown up, he always had so after waiting an hour Simon made his way to the teen's house, a practice his mother specifically requested had he attempted to skip his psych tests. He made his way to the house and up the walkway. None of the lights were on and it looked as if it were either abandoned or no one was home. Walking up the three steps Simon knocked on the door, his hand on the knob, it was locked. It was with that information that the man decided that Marshall just must not be home, however mere moments later the door creaked open a few inches and the older man was met with nothing but silence. Pushing the door open he looked around spotting Marshall sitting on the floor in the darkness.

"Marshall, are you alright?" the teen merely shrugged his shoulders. Walking in front of him Simon flicked on a light watching as the teen flinched in the brightness and crouched down in front of him. "You missed our appointment Marshall."

"I don't care."

"Marshall you know that if you miss any appointments it's another month you have to report to us."

"I'm sorry Simon but I just really don't care. Besides it's my mom's money so just go ahead and charge her, it's not like she listens to me anyways." This wasn't like him, usually when insulting his mother the boy put so much effort into it trying to make her mad.

"Marshall what's wrong?"

"She's gone."

"Who's gone Marshall?"

"Fionna."

"New girl?"

"Yeah."

"What happened? In your last few journal entries you wrote about being worried for her because of her foster father I believe?" hearing this Marshall looked over to the man.

"You actually read what I write?"

"That I do and I don't for one believe you to be anything other than mentally stable."

"Three days ago she said she was afraid to go back home, her foster mother was working late and she was stuck alone more often with her foster father…" Marshall continued speaking telling the doctor of what had occurred in the last few days and how just today she was taken away, even going as far back to the very day they both met.

"I just don't understand why it hurts so much though, I don't. People have left me friends, family, even my mother, but none of them hurt like this hurts." Simon was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Marshall, it sounds to me like you're in love with her, that's why it hurts you so much. While you're mentally stable you do have difficulties forming attachments, your attachment to your father was strong, the one with your mother not so much. Your attachments with your friends could be stronger but it seems you always hold back in them. It seems however with this girl, you found a kindred spirit, someone who understood you without even trying and someone you could be yourself with and it was easy to do so wasn't it?" Again Marshall nodded.

"I don't know what to do though."

"Stay in contact with her Marshall, it's all you can do right now. As you've said she is a minor so currently she's at the mercy of our legal system, and whoever decides to place her where ever she may be. For now Marshall just continue on with your life, imagine that she went on vacation if it makes it easier. And do not forget that we're in an age of logic and technology! There are phones, emails, there are multiple ways to stay in contact with your friend, make use of them."

"I will."

"Will you be alright if I leave you now? Our mandatory hour is up."

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'll do something stupid."

"I'll see you tomorrow Marshall, and don't forget that it's quite all right to express yourself using various outlets."

"Yeah." He said softly watching the white haired man stand and walk from the house, all he really wanted more than anything was to be left alone, but more than that he wanted Fionna back…maybe he was in love with her after all.

O0o0o0

_Follow up doctor's notes._

_I have returned from visiting Marshall Lee and have learned that in quite a short time he had developed a very strong and fairly complex relationship with the one he had labeled "New Girl". However due to unexpected events (Attempted sexual abuse by her foster parent) She removed herself from their custody and was hiding at Marshall's home. Unsure of what course of action to take both kept quiet about the incident until a tip given to the police led to the girl being once again taken into the custody of the government. Upon my visit I found Marshall sitting in the dark in a state that honestly had worried me. I did not wish to leave him when the hour mark of our session had passed however it is his choice whether or not to go forward and continue the session, since he did not wish it I was unable to stay at his residence. It is My professional opinion that Marshall may fall into a depression, and I do believe it will be difficult to bring him out of it. My only hopes are that I am wrong in my assumption. Scheduled visits will continue tomorrow at 5:30 pm as usual. I do worry for him._

_-Simon Petrikov_

O0o0o0

She was in a new place again. New smells, new looks, new people. The room was bare and she was alone, completely alone, and the worst part was she was clear across the state, over a hundred miles away from where she had been, from where Marshall was with Cake. Dropping her things in the corner Fionna walked over to the bed flopped on it and cried. It wasn't long before the sound of her crying had drawn in her new foster mother who opened the door with a knock.

"Fionna honey, are you ok?" the blonde asked sitting next to the girl on the bed gently rubbing her head.

"I m-miss Marshall." The teen said sadly "And I miss Cake and I'm so tired of moving around so much."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you miss your friend hun, but I hope you can be happy here." The older woman said still trying to soothe the girl before here.

"I don't think I'll ever be h-happy again."

"You'll make new friends hun. I know that they won't replace Marshall but you'll make friends here."

"But I- I think I love him." This silenced her foster mother.

"How do you know you love him Fionna? You're so young."

"He makes me feel safe and special and even though we're only friends when he smiles at me my heart jumps to my throat and my insides feel like wiggling spaghetti."

"Well it definitely sounds like you like him Fionna."

"Well there's no point in liking him now he's a million miles away…he'll forget about me, they all forget about me." Standing the woman decided to give the girl some space.

"I think everything will work out for the best Fionna, I really do."

**I think this story's coming out awesome. And I love that I'm able to invoke emotion in my readers, I didn't mean to make you cry but knowing that I'm actually getting a strong emotional reaction from you guys is AWESOME. So thank you very much for all of your reviews! They make me a very happy person : ) You all are EPIC!**

**Chapter 8 has many many feels, be prepared for that.**


	9. A tragic past

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 8

A Tragic Past

Marshall had been sitting up most of the night and at some point he had moved to his room from the living room where he'd flopped earlier in the day, he didn't care that he was missing school. It had been a week with no contact from Fionna at all.

The only reason he'd leave the house was because he promised Simon again the night before that he would see him today. Of all his thoughts he wondered about what the older man had said the other night, he was in love with Fionna and it was easy to admit to himself because it was more than true, he'd definitely developed feelings for the blonde in these short four months. Lying on his bed he strummed the old guitar that normally rested in the corner, the guitar had originally been his fathers, he was the lead singer of _The Scream Kings_, three of his posters hung up on his wall next to one of his own band _Marshall Lee and The Scream Kings_. He was strumming mindlessly a tune the flowed from his fingertips, just like the music flowed so did the words.

Marshall sang the song for hours, again and again until it was time for his appointment. His phone had gone off around 1:30ish but he hadn't bothered to answer it, he didn't even recognize the number and didn't want to deal with anyone. Putting his father's guitar back on its stand he grabbed his hoodie and walked from his house not caring about his lack of gloves, sunblock, or umbrella. He just pulled the hood over his head and headed to where he needed to be.

O0o0o0

_Journal entry 44 maybe?_

_Fionna's gone, I haven't heard from her at all. This blows, life blows and I don't want to be here, I just want to go away. I don't feel like talking today._

_M_

Putting the pen down Marshall lay his head on the desk with a sigh and stayed there for the rest of the hour.

O0o0o0

The new school was small, just like the town she was in. Fionna walked into the cafeteria debating on sitting at an empty table and watching as all of the people sat around talking to their friends, she sighed and walked from the café, there was no reason for her to be there, walking by the auditorium she paused looking through the window in the door. It was dark and quiet in there, honestly the first thought in her head was how Marshall would love it in there, and not having expected those thoughts the blonde gasped hugging herself tightly and quickly walking past the room. Making her way to her class room Fionna was happy to find it cancelled and left early heading back to the house as it was her last class of the day. The walk to the house wasn't too far, Fionna just needed to remember to take a right at the big oak tree two blocks down the street. She walked up the driveway and pulled out the key to the side door her foster mother had given her the first morning after dropping her off at school. Opening the door to the house Fionna walked in expecting her foster parents to be at work however her foster father walked into the kitchen the moment she shut the door locking it behind herself as she did so.

"Oh Fionna, what are you doing home so early?" The blonde's eyes widened not having expected him here.

"My class was cancelled." She said in a small voice, she was alone with _another_ foster father, where was her foster mother? He wouldn't try what the last one did right!? "W-where's Ellen?"

"Oh Ellen's working, she works until 6 on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Fionna felt her throat go dry as she took an involuntary step away from him holding her bag with shaking hands.

"Do you work?"

"Me? I work from home, I've always been a stay at home Daddy especially when our boys were younger."

"Oh. I- I'm…" the dark haired man stared quizzically at her before understanding washed over his features making him blink as he took a big step back putting more space between them making Fionna blink in confusion.

"Fionna, Ellen and I were told about the reason you were sent to us, about what happened with your previous foster father." Hearing this, the blonde blanched. "I'm not saying that you need to trust me because trust is indeed something earned, but please believe me when I say that I will never ever harm you. Try and believe in that and eventually you should be able to trust those words ok?" Fionna nodded silently. "Good, I'm going back to my office now, if there's anything you need let me know. If you're hungry or thirsty there's food and drinks in the cabinets and fridge, help yourself. Oh and so you know Ellen does a homework check just after dinner so get your homework done and ready for her ok Fionna?"

"Ok."

"Good, like I said anything at all, let me know." He said taking another step back and turning as he headed into the other room. Fionna waited until she heard the door to his office close before letting out a sigh of relief and making her way to her room. This room was quite a bit bigger than her last one, and honestly it was always how she imagined her room to look when she was finally adopted, a full sized bed was against the wall, by the window was a white desk and matching chair with a pale blue lantern. On the wall opposite the desk was a dresser with a vanity mirror and on the dresser also was a phone, there was no TV though not that she minded, that was in what Ellen called the family room in the basement along with several gaming systems.

Walking over to the dresser Fionna picked up the phone trying to remember the number. Given the situation in which she was removed from, her cellphone which had been given to her by the state if she'd needed to contact her foster parents or emergency services for any reason had been taken away and a new one was given to her with a different number. Marshall couldn't call her and she was trying so hard to remember his cell number. Closing her eyes she dialed in a few numbers but hung up, it sounded wrong. Once again she dialed several numbers but hung up again, it was close but not the same and suddenly it came to her, not the number but the rhyme she came up with to remember it and immediately dialed numbers, they had sounded right, exactly right and listened as the phone rang until finally it hit voicemail revealing an all too familiar voice that made the blonde tear up.

"_Hey you've reached Marshall, I'm up to no good right now but leave a message and your number and if I feel like it I'll get back to you if I deem you worthy to experience the awesome that is me."_ Excitedly Fionna began speaking.

"Marsh! Dude I've been trying to remember your number for forever! They took my phone and gave me a new one with a new number and all that dumb stuff. I really really miss you Marshall. But the foster family they put me with is really nice. I'm in Carver, same state ummm it's Swisper street I believe, we're the only yellow house with a white picket fence. It's cheesy I know but this place isn't so bad Marshall. If you can come visit me, that would be awesome. I miss you." After leaving him her new number and the number for the house Fionna hung up after one more good bye and put his number into her cell phone.

With that done Fionna did her homework leaving it on the desk. Honestly she was curious about the house and wanted to explore it but her fear was holding her back. He said that eventually she could trust him, but to believe he wouldn't hurt her. Fionna wanted to believe that, none of the others before the last one had tried anything. Taking a deep breath Fionna explored the house seeking out the family room, she knew that along with video games they had CDs and DVDs too. She flicked through the CDs and paused in shock at the cover of one of the disks, it couldn't be him, the man looked just Like Marshall.

"Fionna are you down here?" the blonde looked over to see her new foster father descending the stairs. "There you are, Ellen's back…what do you have there?" he asked not moving from his spot by the stairs. Tentatively Fionna held out the CD for him allowing him to move closer.

"Who's on the cover?" she asked when he'd approached close enough to take the disk gently from her hand. His dark eyes scanned the case before he grinned.

"This is Marshall Abadeer he's the lead singer of The Scream Kings."

"How old is he?" This couldn't be _her_ Marshall, it just couldn't be, there was no way they had a CD out yet.

"Eh? Well he was about 22 or 23 then but…" she watched as the man did some math on his fingers. "He'd be about 40 now, but he died around 11, 12 years ago."

"How?"

"It's kind of sad really, he was with his son at the time, he was robbed and shot, his wife said they had been coming back from the movies, it was all over the news. Actually I think it's on the memoir DVD that had a few of his performances and interviews. The guy was amazing." Fionna watched as he stood browsing the DVDs until he pulled one out handing it to her. "Yeah it's this one here."

"Can we watch it?" Honestly the blonde was curious to see the interviews, she wondered if Marshall was as much like his father as he looked.

"Sure, I'll put it in." Fionna sat on the farthest end of the couch watching as the movie played, there were quite a few performances and Fionna was amazed at how much he and her Marshall sounded alike and how well Marshall and his band played his father's music. Once the final concert ended the interviews began, there was one or two for every year or so and she watched as the years passed how there was always something new he was living for. In the beginning it was following his dream, then it was because of his fans, after that it was for his love of music, and this time what he said choked her up.

"_So Marshall, tell us what is it that you're living for?" The black haired man grinned leaning back in the chair._

"_This used to be one of the toughest questions to answer for me, ya know? But now I have the answer and it's going to be the same one for the rest of my life. Everything I do now is for my son Marshall Lee. I live for him." _

The rest of the interview went by and the second one began, dealing with the same questions about his music and the probing questions about his family.

"_So lately there has been quite the commotion questioning your parental behavior involving your son Marshall Lee. There's actually footage of you taking your four year old son to a playground at around 9pm. May I ask why was that?"_

"_That's the big news, it's a scandal." The older Marshall said with a grin looking calm and relaxed under the interviewer's gaze. "What a lot of people don't know is that my son's special, he has a genetic disorder and because of it whatever damage from the sun he takes it's almost impossible to heal. It's called Xeroderma Pigmentosum. My son will never safely be able to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, enjoy a day at the beach or park, or even walk down the aisle at his graduation if it takes place in the day time. But you know what? Just because it's a place used in the day time doesn't mean that I'm going to deny my child the knowledge or experience of me pushing him on the swings, or going to the beach, or when he's older learning to drive, things like that. I want my son to have a childhood as normal as possible."_

The interview finished and the final one began, once again it was the usual stuff, music his life, but this time Fionna watched as a little dark haired boy ran over and climbed on the chair where his father was.

"_Hey Marsh, what are you doing down here, you know Daddy's busy right now Kiddo."_

"_I know but I missed you Daddy." _ Fionna no longer paid any attention to what they were talking about, she just watched as the little boy that was her Marshall fell asleep in his father's arms, the man not minding one bit.

"_That brings our interview to its conclusion unless of course there's anything else you'd like to say?" _The young man asked looking earnestly at Marshall and his son_._

"_Yeah there is…This is for my son. Marshall, in this interview you're five years old, you're my pride and joy and you always will be. I can't tell you what's going to happen in the future, we may fight over big and little things I might have to leave on concerts and you might get mad at me for it, but I want you to know that everything I'm doing I do for you, I love you more than words can express, and even now as I hold you in my arms, I know this won't last. There'll be a day when you don't fit on my lap anymore, where you don't run to me with your problems because there'll be a point in your life and there always is where coming to your parents for help is uncool. But please know more than anything on this earth, I love you the most. You and you alone have a special place in my heart. I love you son." _With that the interview faded out to an end and Fionna was fighting back tears. What played next was what killed her, the various breaking news stories, the 911 call and the descriptions of what happened and footage of a small dark haired boy being hurriedly carried into the hospital just minutes after the ambulance arrived. All of this hit Fionna hard and she couldn't help it as the tears poured from her eyes however she never looked away from the screen before her.

"Why are you crying?" her stepfather asked gently.

"Because that's _my_ Marshall. He never talked about his dad, oh glob he watched his father die!" That had her bawling, she hated that she'd been so emotional this past week, it wasn't like her at all and it was frustrating. The sound of footsteps could be heard descending the stairs and the blonde that was Ellen appeared.

"Steve, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Well, remember that boy she talked about when she first got here Monday evening?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this is his dad." He said nodding towards the T.V. and watching as her eyes widened.

"Oh dear. Sweetie don't cry, your friend still has his mom." Ellen said making her way towards the crying teen.

"N-no he doesn't!" this had the two of them share a glance.

"Marsh is all alone down there, he lives alone and as long as he goes to those stupid psych appointments she doesn't care what he does! She doesn't care if he eats, or if he uses sunblock, or goes out in the day time, she doesn't care at all!"

"Fionna hun? What in the world does day time and sunblock have to do with a caring parent? I mean eatings a given but…"

"Marsh is sick. He has a genetic disorder Xeroderma pigmentoes something. He said it means that the sun can literally kill him he can burn in minutes so he uses gloves and sunblock and umbrellas and long sleeves just so he can feel normal and his mom doesn't care, she doesn't." the girl said wiping her eyes with her arm.

"Oh Fionna I'm so sorry." Ellen said pulling the girl into a hug as she cried for her friend.

O0o0o0

Once the hour was finished Marshall left the room, he headed down the stairs and passed through the lobby ignoring the secretary and walking into the dark. He'd left his cell phone at home and as he made his way home the dark haired teen honestly wondered how he'd managed to live so long without Fionna, was it always this soul crushingly lonely? Entering his house Marshall made his way to his room once again grabbed his father's guitar and once again began to sing. Playing his father's guitar always made Marshall feel closer to the man who'd passed too soon, he'd hated talking about it, he hated thinking about it, he hated that these memories would be with him for the rest of his life, so crystal clear and vivid.

_Flash back_

_Marshall had known, even at a young age that his parents held a strong distain for each other, the only reason they were even together in the first place after that one night stand was because of him. His father however never held that against him, he loved his son like how only a father could, he was his pride and joy and his heart and soul, and Marshall loved his father. The two were inseparable, and like every Friday night Marshall and his dad were on the way to the movies._

"_So kiddo what do you want to see tonight? We have the choice of vampires or zombies."_

"_Oh, oh, Dad so vampires eat brains _and_ blood right?"_

"_Nope just blood."_

"_Awww…ummm zombies! I wanna see them eating brains!"_

"_Alrighty then let us watch zombie hoards!" the older man said with a grin._

"_Yes yes! But dad what about a zombie 'pocalypse? What do we do if the people start turning into zombies?"_

"_Then we save ourselves and take them down, and how do we do that?"_

"_A shot to the head!"_

"_Right on Kid! Now what do you do if I were to become bitten?" He asked in all seriousness_

"_I tell you I love you and take you down myself!" The dark haired five year old said with a beaming smile that made his dad grin._

"_That's exactly right Marshall." He said ruffling the boy's hair as they pulled into a parking space and shutting off the car. Stepping out he held the door open for his son who clambered over the driver's seat. "Come on Kiddo time for movies." The older Marshall said taking his son's hand as they crossed the parking lot and entered the theater. The movie was bloody and gory and all out a zombie spectacular._

_They were making their way back to the car and it was late for the boy, almost 11:30 but he'd stayed awake for the whole movie. Holding onto his dad's shirt Marshall rubbed his eyes tiredly yawning. He came to an abrupt halt bumping into his dad's leg, and curiously looking up he watched as a man stood before them pointing something at his father._

"_Listen man, don't do anything rash, I've got my kid with me. I'll give you everything I have ok?" he said tossing the man his wallet. Marshall watched as the man lowered whatever it was he was holding and suddenly pointed it at him. "NO!" His dad grabbed him holding onto him tightly and turning away from the man, and moments after he had done so the sound of three loud bangs were heard as the two hit the ground hard, his father screamed and the sound of retreating footsteps was heard echoing in the distance._

"_Ahhh, Marshall you ok Kiddo?" he asked looking his son over for any kind of injury._

"_Yes Daddy."_

"_Are you hurt?"_

"_No." his dad groaned again, and pulled his cell phone from his pocket looking around before allowing his son to move from his arms_

"_Good. Take daddy's phone and dial 911, remember what I told you about 911?" Marshall nodded. "Tell them we're at Bellview theater and someone shot your dad." Marshall pressed the buttons and listened._

"_**911 what is your emergency?"**_

"_I'm at Bellview theater with my Daddy and someone shot him."_

"_**What's your name?"**_

"_Marshall Lee."_

"_**Is your daddy ok Marshall?"**_

"_Are you ok Daddy?" reaching for the phone his father took it._

"_No, ahhh I need an ambulance." He gasped wincing keeping any kind of composure to keep his son calm._

"_**Emergency responders are already on their way keep talking to me, stay on the line sir. Is your son injured?"**_

"_No."_

"_**Is the man gone?"**_

"_Yes."_

"_**Can you move to a safe location?"**_

"_No."_

"_**Police and an ambulance are on the way to you right now. How are you holding up?"**_

"_Not good."_

"_It's ok Daddy, it's ok." Marshall said petting his father's head like his dad would do for him when he was tired or sick._

"_**What's your name sir?"**_

"_Marshall Abadeer."_

"_**The scream Kings?"**_

"_The very same." He said coughing as his vision began to grow foggy. "I'm coughing up blood and everything's getting fuzzy. I love you Marshall."_

"_**Just hold on they'll be there in a minute or two."**_

"_Daddy? Daddy wake up!" the dark haired boy said shaking his father who'd grown still._

"_**Sir are you still on the line? Sir?"**_

"_Daddy the people are here! Daddy!" Marshall looked around at all the emergency responders and was quickly lifted up and away from his father by a police officer and was placed in the back of the car._

"_We're taking your daddy to the hospital." News had spread fast and when they arrived at the hospital Marshall was carried past several news crews and into the building._

_O0o0o0_

"DAD!"

Marshall opened his eyes with a gasp panting heavily, he hadn't had that dream in a long time. Growling he turned over in his bed wiping his eyes and pulled the pillow over his head then paused, he'd fallen asleep with his dad's guitar, and now it was back on the stand where it had originally been and he didn't remember putting it there. Moments later the door opened and he whipped around to face the door only to stare in surprise to see his mom.

**See full of feels. This is the last of the uber sad chapters just so you know well the first bit of chapter 9 is a smack in the face gasp moment but aside from that it'll have you all happy. I'll post the 25th next unless I can get internet access earlier than that, until then hold tight guys!**


	10. Expression Through Music

**Withdrawals****...updating ****withdrawals...I'm posting this during class...zomg I missed this! XD and DUDE! SO. MANY. REVIEWS. I love you all! =) Here's chapter 9**

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 9

Expression Through Music

"What're you doing here?" Marshall asked quickly wiping his face dry.

"Can't I come to check up on my son?"

"I've been on my own for six months and you haven't so much as called. _What_ are you doing here?"

"Doctor Petrikov said that it would be with in my best interest as a parent to come check up on you." So it hadn't even been her own thinking to check up on him, someone had to tell her to…

"I'm fine." Marshall said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Marshall every entry along with doctor Petrikov's notes are sent to me every evening. According to him you've fallen into a depression and from what I've read I don't doubt it. Now you're going to get dressed and you're going down stairs and you and I are going for a walk to talk about what's going on."

"We're going on a walk?" Marshall asked skeptically.

"Yes Marshall a walk you're as pale as a ghost and sunlight will do you some good." His mom said in a serious voice with her arms crossed.

"A walk…heh…ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!? Seriously how do you keep forgetting this!? I'm your son and you can't even remember this one very important thing about me!" Marshall ran his hands through his hair groaning in frustration. "You know what? Even when he's dead Dad's there for me more than you are! Even though he's gone I can feel him with me and I know he listens to me when I speak to him, but you… You're the one who needs daily freekin Psych appointments not me! God I wish I'd have never been born." He growled burying his face in his hands as he tried to calm his anger.

"Yeah? Well that makes two of us." His mom snapped, and just like that he'd lost the ability to breathe and quickly looked up at his mother unable to hide the pained hurt look on his face as he stared at her. She'd covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes were wide with shock and regret from what she'd just said. "Marshall I-I didn't mean-

"Just get out of my house." He said in a defeated voice as he hung his head, it was true, even his own mother didn't want him.

"Marshall…"

"Just _get out._" He growled glaring at the dark haired woman who stared haughtily at him.

"Marshall it's because of me you have this house. You can't throw me out of it."

"You signed for it because I was under age the second I turned 18 it became _mine_. _ My _father paid for it with the money he left for me and it's because of him that I'll never have to worry about where my next meal is coming from or where I'll stay or live. Because of my father I want for nothing. There's only two things I want in this world and one of them is for you to just leave me alone."

"Fine then. And the other?"

"It's none of your business."

"Whatever, I tried to help you in every way I could but you only prove just how much of your father's child you are."

"Like I'm insulted to hear that?! I'm proud to be my father's son! I'm proud to have his name. Don't you ever forget it! He taught me to have respect for everyone, and the only reason I have any sort of respect for you is because you brought me into this world, but that's just it, you birthed me, but you never gave me my life, you never showed me a parent's love like he did, you never showed me music or art or what it means to be loved! For years more than anything I wanted to know what it felt like to have you love me, but every time you were nothing b ut a disappointment and a waste of my time. I should have known better! A demon would love its child more than you love me and I swear if you don't get out I'm going to stand outside until I burn to death, which will only take about an hour and if you don't think I will _try me._"

"Ok, I understand, I get it-

"Do you!?" he shouted breathing heavily, all of this was just too much today.

"Yes Marshall I get it, I'm leaving but when you're ready to talk-

"Like that'll happen."

"You have my number." Turning on her heel Marshall watched as she stormed from his house only walking from his room when he heard the front door slam shut. With a sigh Marshall made his way down the stairs and grabbed an apple from the fridge. He'd get a doctor's note from Simon tonight, the man already promised him one for missing school...he wasn't going back to normal hours, Marshall had decided to start night classes instead. Heading back upstairs Marshall flopped on the bed again and his eyes caught the cell phone as his brow furrowed, he didn't know he had a voicemail. Grabbing his phone he dialed the number and entered his password and was greeted with a voice that made him grin for the first time in more than a week.

"_Marsh! Dude I've been trying to remember your number for forever! They took my phone and gave me a new one with a new number and all that dumb stuff. I really really miss you Marshall. But the foster family they put me with is really nice. I'm in Carver, same state ummm it's Swisper street I believe, we're the only yellow house with a white picket fence. It's cheesy I know but this place isn't so bad Marshall. If you could come visit me down here that would be awesome. I miss you…ummm hold on and I'll give you my number for this dumb cell phone, most of the time I just want to set it on fire." _He could hear her rustling around until finally she recited the new number for her cell phone, then the house phone which it seemed that she'd called from. "_I really miss you Marshall, I hope you call me soon…I miss hearing your voice Marsh, and I really really miss you. Bye." _ Hearing the message Marshall was grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and grabbing some of his dad's old recording equipment he set up his dad's guitar and began playing it, singing the song he'd written for her.

O0o0o0

It had been a week and a half since she called Marshall and honestly Fionna was really really bummed that he hadn't called or texted or at least left her a message. It was Saturday and as she lounged around the house her foster mother Ellen called for her and Immediately Fionna hurried over.

"There you are Fionna, you have mail, this just came in for you."

"I have mail? But nobody knows that I'm here…" taking the package Fionna felt her heart skip a beat the address on the package simply stated "big yellow house with white picket fence on Swisper street." Hurriedly she opened it and pulled out a DVD. She quickly glanced at her foster mom.

"There's a DVD player in the family room." Nodding Fionna hurried down the stairs, Ellen following after her at a much more reasonable pace. Fionna skipped every other step and narrowly avoided her foster father who was grabbing a drink from the mini fridge, the TV was on some kind of CSI type show but Fionna paid no mind looking around until she found the DVD player putting the disk in. Ellen entered the room just as Steve swapped the channel so the video could be seen. When it finally played they watched as a scowling face messed with the camera and immediately Fionna laughed seeing her friend's face. Finally he set it up.

"_All right let's get this evil thing recording…wait a sec…son of a…*sigh* whatever." _He said with a shrug._ "Looks like you've got bloopers now. Hey Fi, you're listening to and seeing the totally awesome and crazily handsome Marshall Lee. Miss me yet?" _he asked with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "_Heh, you probably do because I sure miss the hell outta you. So yeah I wanted to send this to you before I called you so you could have a copy of the awesomeness I've created. But before you experience the Marshall magic let me tell you how it came to be. So I missed my appointment after you left and my doctor came to visit me instead cool turn around huh? So he talked and he said some stuff that I'm not really gonna go into but he made me realize something. Fionna the reason I felt the way I did when you left is because I actually like you, shocker huh?" _Marshall said with an anxious laugh_. "But what I'm trying to say is that I really like like you…but you know that I'm better with music so I wrote you a song, so I hope you like it because this is how I feel about you." _He said reaching over for his guitar as he began strumming a melody.

"_Oh Fionna, I know this love is new, _

_I barely know ya_

_And I've fallen over you._

_It's the way you do, the things you do_

_That made me fall in love with you_

_Fionna, are you in love with me too?_" hearing this the blonde beamed her face tinged pink, and closing her eyes she listened to the song imagining that he was here singing the song to her for just a moment before opening them again to watch as he continued singing.

"_She had a cat named Cake and a little bit of this_

_And it's all she needs to live_

_I got a little bit of love and a rent-a-kitty here _

_And it's all I have to give_

_Now I'll try to show her_

_That I'm never letting go!_

_Oh Fionna I know this love is new, _

_I barely know ya_

_And I'm falling over you_

_It's the way you do, the things you do_

_That made me fall in love with you_

_Fionna, are you in love with me too?_

_I'm in love with you, are you in love with me too?" _The chords of the guitar slowly faded out and once again Marshall spoke, though now his face was a bit pinker. "_Like I said and now I'm just being complicated, that song said for me what I can't say, so even though I said it I hope you understand the song and I'm hoping you feel the same way because you have my heart guts and I hope I have yours. Call me when you get this ok? Laters." _ He said with a wink to the camera, just before he could shut it off Marshal began yelling.

"_Ahh ahh! Demon spawn! Cut it the hell out Cake! Dude your cat's evil!" _he shouted snatching the orange and white cat around the middle_. "There you go say hi to Fionna before I stuff and mount you on my wall as a trophy you wench." _ Marshall said in a sickly sweet voice holding Cake towards the camera

"_Merowr?"_

"_Ok you said hi, happy? Now be gone!" _he said tossing the cat gently to the side_. "I look forward to hearing from you Fi." _He said with a smile as the video went black.

"Oh Fionna that song was beautiful!" Ellen said with a beaming smile to her foster daughter who was grinning like a fool.

"You know he sounds and looks very similar to his father he could probably remake a few of his songs and have them be a hit." Steve said thoughtfully. Fionna dug through her pockets pulling out her phone scrolling until she reached Marshall's name and hit call listening as it rang twice before it was picked up.

"_Hey, I was wondering when you'd call me."_

"Marshall, I love the song, I love the video, and I…I think I'm in love with you too…" she said softly into the phone. "l miss you so much Marshall…And if you ever threaten to stuff and mount Cake again I'll kick your buns into next week!"

"_Hey I'll say it all day because for you to 'kick my buns into next week' you gotta be here to do it."_ Fionna could just hear the smirk in his voice, and for the first time since she moved she smiled a genuine smile.

**Yay for chapter 9! This one made me happy! **** oh and I have BIG plans for the next chapters! Mwahahahahah we'll see someone again really soon until then later guys!**

**Oh and the song that Marshall sang is just some of **_**Dakota by a Rocket To The Moon **_**with the words tweaked a bit to fit the situation. It's mostly the chorus but it fit wonderfully.**


	11. Visiting Grandma

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 10

Visiting Grandma

They had talked every day since that first phone call and every night Fionna watched the DVD. They'd been apart for four months and in those months the blonde had allowed herself to grow close to her foster parents, she wasn't scared of Steve, her foster father anymore, he was right she could and did trust him even asking on occasion for him to drop her off at school when she was running late. Her foster mother was a very loving woman, very motherly, and while they were on their way back from the mall Fionna and Ellen were talking. Her foster mother had gotten her tons of new clothes and Fionna didn't know what to do with it all, she was more than grateful for it all and before she could stop herself she spoke two words she never thought she'd say.

"Thanks Mom." The moment she said those words she gasped covering her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry I-I-

"It's ok Fionna its ok." Ellen said smiling at the girl whose face was red in embarrassment. "You can call me Mom if you want to sweetie it's not a crime."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I became a foster mother because I loved being a mother! It's more than ok." Hearing this made Fionna smile softly, as they continued driving.

"Oh dear, it looks like Mrs. Flint's grandson is visiting again." Fionna blinked and looked around noticing a large flume of smoke rising up from the neighbor's house across the street .

"Um, what's up with that?" Fionna asked pointing to the obviously large black smoke cloud.

"Mrs. Flint's into composting her leaves so her grandson comes over every now and then and burns them for her. He's a good boy, but I think he enjoys doing that a bit too much." Ellen said carrying bags of groceries into the house while Fionna grabbed her many bags of clothes and followed after her. It took her a good half hour to put everything away and once she did the smell of cookies had wafted over to her and the blonde quickly hurried down the stairs.

"Oh good Fionna I was just going to bring these to Mrs. Flint, would you mind doing it? I just realized that I forgot to buy milk at the supermarket."

"Sure, I just follow the smoke cloud?"

"You know it sweetie, besides Mrs. Flint just can't get enough of you, she raved for days that you helped her weed her flowers." Ellen said with a smile as Fionna picked up the plate and headed out the door. The walk hadn't taken long and in moments the blonde was knocking on the door and was greeted with a gray haired woman.

"Fi-Fi dear! How lovely to see you! And you brought cookies? You're the best hun come in come in!" she said ushering the blonde into the house and taking the plate from her leading the way to the kitchen. It was the first time Fionna had been in the house and it was filled with pictures upon pictures of her kids and grandkids. One picture caught her eye, it was a boy with red hair no more than six pouting at the camera. It made her laugh, though she quickly hurried after Mrs. Flint into the kitchen where the older woman was talking to someone.

"Iggy it won't kill you to say hi to my new neighbor you're being rude." Suddenly Fionna heard a familiar voice.

"Nana, I really don't want to, every time you introduce me to one of your neighbors you try and play matchmaker, the answers no." she took several steps into the kitchen and stared in utter shock, standing in the entryway of the sliding glass door was the bassist and screamer of Marshall's band red Mohawk and all, Flame Prince.

"FP!" he quickly looked over at the mention of his nickname and grinned.

"Fionna! What are you doing here?"

"This is where they sent me, I live right across the street." The blonde said excitedly hugging him tightly. "I miss everyone so much! How's Marshall been?"

"Dude's totally bummed without you Girlie. Good news though, we got the call back from those scouts and we're making a CD, and our next concert's a week from now on the 26th, it's only a town or two away from here think you can make it?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes! Tell me where it is yes!" Fionna said excitedly, though she did find it ironic that the date was on her birthday. Mrs. Flint watched the interaction between the two with shock not having expected this outcome. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it leaving the two alone as FP gave her all the information and pulled a small flyer from his pocket handing it to her.

"Hey, I so have an idea." He said grabbing a cookie from the plate. "What if, and follow me on this." he said pointing the cookie at her. "What if you just show up. Don't tell Marshall and I won't tell him and we'll just have you show up at the concert. Hell you can do another duet again if you want, would you mind by the way? We were gonna do Broken for our next one."

"But if you don't tell Marsh how will you practice the duet?"

"Easy I'll just have the guys do it. That's pretty much how it'll happen anyways we'll just start off like we're doing the wrong song, he'll have no choice but to sing along anyways. Oh and Marsh wrote a new song too. You'll hear it at the concert, it's pretty deep and honestly, I think he wrote it about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I told you he was majorly bummed after you left. Like seriously, I didn't hear from him in almost a week, and with what happened with you and that fight with his mom he was really down for quite a while." Hearing this Fionna looked concerned.

"FP, what happened with his mom?"

"Well they don't get along you know about that, well they got into a fight and Marsh said that he wished he'd never had been born and she pretty much tells him that the feeling's mutual." Hearing this Fionna gasped. "I know right? It messed him up for a good bit but he's coming out of it, ever since he started talking to you he's gotten a lot better-Oh hey Mrs. Wright. Right on with the cookies."

"Hello Ignitus and I'll take that as a compliment so thank you." Ellen said with a smile. "Fionna dinner's ready, you've been over here for hours now, you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in just a few more minutes if that's ok."

"Of course sweetie." The blonde walked from the room talking with Mrs. Flint as she went.

"Dude you're so lucky Mrs. Wright makes the _best _cookies." Hearing this Fionna laughed a bit.

"So we're going to surprise Marshall next week?"

"You betcha!"

"Awesome. I've gotta go home now though."

"Okays, lemme see your phone." Fionna handed it to him and after fiddling with it he handed it back to her. "There now you have my number, let me know how everything pans out, if you can't come then we'll deal, but if you can you'll probably make Marshall's week."

"I'll do everything I can to be there."

"Good." He said standing and walking Fionna from the kitchen and to the front door. Waving good bye Fionna hurried across the street and entered the house.

"Welcome back Fionna!" she heard Steve call from his office.

"Hey!" Walking to the kitchen she found Ellen setting the table.

"You and Ignitus seemed to get along well." Ellen said with a smile.

"Yeah, I met him before I moved, he plays the bass in Marshall's band." Hearing this, her foster mother looked up in surprise.

"You're kidding?"

"No." then she burst out laughing. "His grandma calls him Iggy." It took a moment for her fit of giggles to end and by the time they did Steve had arrived from his office and they were sitting down at the table for dinner.

"I have a question." Fionna asked looking from her foster mother to her foster father.

"Shoot." Steve said simply taking a sip of his drink.

"Well Marshall's band is having a concert only a few miles from here in the next town or so next week on my birthday, and I was wondering if I could go."

"Would you be going by yourself?" Ellen asked.

"I wouldn't mind if either of you came with me, I just really want to see them play, and I'd love to see Marshall."

"I have no problem with it, I'll take you if you want I'd like to hear the boy live to be honest." He said simply.

"Really?!" The teen said excitedly.

"I don't see a problem with it either." Ellen said with a smile as Fionna bounced happily in her chair.

"Thank you thank you thank you so, so, much!"

"You're welcome Fionna. I'm happy that this makes you so happy." Steve said with a smile sharing a glance with Ellen.

"Fionna, do you like it here?" Ellen asked suddenly staring intently at the blonde teen.

"Yes, I love it here."

"Well we were thinking, that maybe if you didn't mind it, maybe you'd want to be a permanent part of our family."

"Huh?" Fionna looked from her two foster parents.

"Ellen and I were talking quite a bit these last few nights Fionna, and to be more than honest, we can't imagine our lives without you here with us. You've only been here a short time but you already mean so much to us."

"Steve's right, we don't ever want to see you leave us sweetie, and we wanted to know if you had any objections about us adopting you." Fionna was floored, someone actually wanted her. People who had been so kind to her treated her with so much love actually wanted to adopt her, she was finally going to be somebody's daughter, someone's sister. She was going to have a mother and a father and siblings, siblings!

"I-I don't…" She said trying and failing to hold back tears "So you'll both be my parents? You'll really be my mom and dad?"

"If you want us to sweetie."

"I do." Fionna said crying as she laughed.

"Oh this is great! We'll call and have the agency finalize everything tomorrow and get this process going!" Ellen said jumping from her chair and hugging Fionna happily as Steve smiled warmly at them.

O0o0o0

_Journal number 53_

_Things have gotten easier lately, I haven't heard from my mother and I think that's best. I don't want to see her. I talk to Fionna every day and it always makes my day to hear her voice. Band practice has been going well and we've actually been signed into a contract and are making a CD (Buy it Simon you know you want to). Things are going better than usual this week though FP did miss practice today. Every time his grandma needs some composting done he's right over there, I'm sure it's because he gets to set stuff on fire. Hell more than music fire's his thing. Night school's uneventful and now that I know you know I'm sane I really don't have to convince you I'm a vampire, just a dude with a disorder. Eh what more do you want me to admit? I'm waiting for this hour to end, I can't wait till I get back home, I have new music ideas all the time, and I'm in the middle of a song for Fionna, it's already done but I'm gonna tweak it, I think I like this version better. Any ways Later, I have stuff to do._

_~Marshall Lee. (Named after my father and proud as hell of it so go bite one.)_

It was the new usual, Marshall handed the book to Simon who smiled at him, they had a quick chat about how he was feeling this week, if and when the older man would drop by and about what Fionna was up to then he went down the stairs avoiding the slow elevator, as usual frightened the secretary and walked from the building making it to the school just in time for classes to start.

Night classes ran until 11 and it was really turning him into a night owl, Marshall didn't see the point of waking up at 9am just to wait until the guys got out of classes at 2 to do band practice at 3 and then to go to his appointment at 5:30pm, He might as well just sleep until 3 and stay up the rest of the night. Classes were the same as any other and as the teacher explained things he already knew Marshall was writing out new lyrics for Fionna's song. He was going to play it on her birthday for her even if she wasn't there to hear it, that way when he finally got to show her the video of the concert she'd have a new song just for her.

"…So the square root of nine is three so take the squared section and divide it by the numerator…" Marshall glanced up at the teacher who boredly wrote what he was saying on the dry erase board. He ignored the man going back to his lyrics, it was just about perfect, this song was so Fionna that she wouldn't know what to do with it.

**What did I say? Someone familiar yes? Was it good? What do you think? I decided to post this today because I am totally awesome(and I mean this sarcastically) because I forgot that starting Friday I no longer hade mon/wed/fri classes so the only days I have a chance to update will be Tuesday and Thursday. And I SO thank you ALL for the reviews, right now it's only chapter 10 and this story has 94 reviews, 55 faves, and 85 follows and that is FLIPPIN SPECTACULAR!**

**So here's the plan guys I have a few chapters done in advance, I like to keep it a minimum of 3, but how about this, if I have 4 or more done I'll post Tuesday and Thursday? How's that sound? Oh and just to you all know I kinda got super inspired and have multiple future chapters already done so this story is gonna be a long one….I'm looking forward to every step of this story, your reviews inspire me I mean seriously when I had chapter 2 posted I had up to 5 written. Well long story short you all are epic, you make me feel like I write epically there for more chapters for you! ^_^**

**Oh as a side note too you guys should check out the story Outcast by NightbringerX it's very good so far, it's another Fio/lee AU fic ^_^**


	12. Birthday Girls and Crazy Concerts

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 11

Birthday Girls and Crazy Concerts

"Ok so pretty much I changed the lyrics a bit so don't worry the music's still the same just play what you've been practicing all right?" Marshall said as the band sat in his garage after practice.

"So what's the lineup Marsh?" Ash asked mindlessly twirling his drumsticks in his hands.

"Same as last time, two from my dad and two or three of our own." The black haired teen said with a shrug. "It's not like we can do a duet this time, there's no one for me to sing with, and it's not like any of you want to sing a love song with a guy anyways." Hearing this, the group laughed at Marshall's joke and they all sent a look to Flame Prince who gave them a look back. The concert was that night at 9:15pm, that was when they were due on to play.

"Well I have stuff to get done I'll be back here at 8 to grab you ok Marsh?" Flame Prince said standing with a stretch.

"Yeah no biggie." 'It's about time Fionna gets out of her last class anyways.' He thought watching as the band dispersed grabbing his phone and sending her a text.

'_17? Glob your old, can you even read my texts anymore? LOL What's up birthday girl?'_

'_You're older than me Marsh, if I called you would you even be able to hear me?'_

'_What? Can't hear you…'_

'_LOL stupid. Nothing much, the adoption gets officially finalized today I'm so excited! I'm gonna have parents for my birthday Marsh! XD'_

"_I'm happy Fi. What's the plan for today?'_

'_Going to dinner with my parents - I LOVE that word X) and they said that after is a surprise so I can't tell you.'_

'_Sounds like a blast, we have a concert tonight.'_

'_Epic dude! Hope you do awesomely.'_

'_Thanks. Miss you over here.'_

'_Awww I miss you too Marsh! *hugs*'_ Reading this Marshall grinned, Fionna was so damn cute when she sent him stuff like that.

'_I wish I could be there to wish you an in person happy birthday Fionna.'_

'_I know, but it's ok.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because it just is. How's Cake?' _Because it just is? What was that supposed to mean? And why was she changing the subject.

'_Why're you changing the subject?'_

'_Because I know you not being here bums you out and I don't' want to make you sad on my birthday.' Marshall nodded to himself, that made sense and as she wished he changed the subject._

'_Cakes fine evil little devil spawn…Gonna make a wish today?'_

'_Yuppity yup!'_

'_What for?'_

'_If I tell you it won't happen!' _Well that was annoying, two can play that game.

'_I know what I'd wish for.' _ Marshall typed. "I'd wish you were here." He said softly.

'_What?'_

'_I can't tell you it won't happen. :P' _Fionna glowered at the screen of her phone before quickly replying.

'_Bum.'_

'_LOL. Always, gotta go Fi.'_

'_Bye Marsh, we'll talk later ok?'_

'_Yes ma'am!'_

'_Ma'am?'_ "Since when did I become a ma'am!?" Fionna asked herself out loud.

'_Just roll with it.'_

'_Sure thing Sir, it's not like I have a choice. Good luck tonight.'_

'_Thanks Fi, Later.'_

'_Bye.' _With that said Fionna put her phone down and began finishing up her homework. Already it was 6, the concert was in three hours or so. After putting the final touches on her paper Fionna left it on her desk and began picking through the clothes her mom had bought her, oh how she loved those words, Mom, Dad, Brother, and Brothers! She loved those words so much, they meant safety security, a home, a family. Those had been things she'd wanted for so so long and now she was going to have them. Going through her drawers Fionna pulled out a black shirt much like her blue one and her red and black plaid skirt and hurried to the shower. She could hardly wait for the concert and wanted to be ready to go when the time came to go.

After a quick shower the blonde dressed and scrubbed her hair dry with the towel and brushed it into a semblance of normalcy before pulling it back into a pony tail. When she was finished Fionna eagerly bounced around the house waiting for time to pass, and more out of necessity than anything else Fionna put in a movie to pass the time. During the movie she got a text from Flame Prince.

'_So Girly you coming tonight?'_

'_Yup! And stop calling me Girly.'_

' _;P see you soon Fionna.'_

With a sigh Fionna looked up at the clock, they had decided the night before that they would grab a late dinner after the show and just snack beforehand. Climbing the stairs from the family room Fionna entered the kitchen looking around and spotting Steve who was packing a small bag of sandwiches and snacks putting them into a bag.

"What'cha doing?"

"Making food for the show, I so can't wait. It's going to be awesome."

"You're really excited aren't you?" Fionna asked in amusement.

"I am, You know what Fionna? Marshall Abadeer was my all-time favorite singer, and _The Scream Kings_ was my favorite band, I couldn't get enough of them so knowing his son's going in the same direction…well it gives me hope for some more awesome music." He said simply watching as Fionna grinned.

"You're fangirling more than I am!"

"I am NOT! The term is 'Fan'." Steve said with a pout as the blonde laughed.

"Well it starts in a half hour, I've been ready for hours now."

"I know, we're just waiting on Ellen." His tone of voice actually made Fionna wonder if he was mad at his wife for taking so long to get ready.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Said blonde said entering the kitchen pulling the keys from her purse.

"Ok honey, get us to where we need to be."

"Will do." Steve said taking the keys as they followed him from the house Fionna was so excited, they were finally on their way.

O0o0o0

"There's a lot of people out there man." Ash said looking through the curtains.

"Get used to it Ash, we're kicking ass and at the rate we're going we'll make it big in no time." Flame Prince said tuning his bass. "Now that Marsh is distracted and not around I'm letting you all know that the plan is definitely in motion."

"So she'll be here?" Mochro said leaning against the wall listening as the other band was finishing up their act.

"Yup."

"Awesome man, did you remember to tell security to let her in cuz she's with the band?"

"Oh….no I forgot that." Grabbing his cellphone he dialed the blonde.

"_Hello?"_

"What're you wearing!?"

"_Excuse me!?" _Crap she sounded offended.

"Not like that! What are you wearing? I have to let security know what you look like so they'll let you back here to sing." FP said quickly.

"_I've got on a black shirt and a red and black plaid skirt, with black flats and my hair is in a ponytail."_

"Cool I'll let them know oh and the password's gonna be 'peanut butter pancakes' ok?"

"_What!?"_

"Peanut butter pancakes!"

"_Ok, ok jeeze."_

"See you in a few, we're on next."

"_Ok, bye." _ Hanging up with Fionna FP hurried over to the security guard that guarded the door to the stage.

"Hey man listen, one of our singers is running late but she'll be here soon, she's a blonde with a ponytail black shirt plaid skirt and flats let her back when she gets here. Ok?"

"What's the confirmation word?"

"Peanut butter pancakes." The man looked at him strangely and shook his head.

"All right if anyone takes my shift I'll let them know ok?"

"Thanks man." With his job done FP waltzed back to where the band was. Marshall sat on the table strumming notes mindlessly on his guitar.

"You ready for this?" FP asked.

"When aren't I?" Marshall said with a laugh.

"We got this dude. You just sing. Ok?" Marshall nodded and just as that happened the previous act came back stage.

"Good luck guys they're a tough crowd." The lead singer of the other band said as she walked by with her bass.

"Looks like we're up." Marshall said hopping off the table. "Let's go kick some ass!"

O0o0o0

If it was at all possible Fionna was convinced that Steve was more excited than she was as he bounced eagerly in place. They watched as the lights dimmed and as they began the song. Fionna couldn't help but stare, as usual they sounded absolutely amazing, but Marshall looked so drained. Once again they played _Take Me Away,_ after all it was his father's signature song, and as it turned out it was one of Fionna's new father's favorite songs and she swore she heard him squeal in excitement when they started playing it. When the song came to a close Marshall held the microphone in his hand.

"That was one of my father's all-time favorite songs, and for anyone who knows, he's been gone 13 years as of yesterday…so that was for him. This next song, is for a special birthday girl who I really wish was here tonight." He motioned to the band behind him as they started playing. Fionna watched as Marshall began playing and finally he began to sing as the rest began to play with him.

"_Well she never was the best_

_Yeah at following the trends_

_Stayed one step above the rest_

_Even though it seemed_

_Like the world was crashing on her_

_Didn't let it hold her down_

_Didn't hold her back oh no woah_

_Don't worry you'll show them…_

_There's a fire in your eyes _

_And I hope you let it burn_

_There's a scream in your voice_

_And I hope you will be heard_

_There's a fire in your eyes _

_And I hope you let it burn_

_Until you're heard, you're heard"_

"Hun this song so far has you pegged." Ellen said to Fionna who sat in the chair watching him sing.

"_Seventeen is just a test_

_Yeah and I would recommend_

_That you live with no regrets_

_And even if it seems_

_Like the world is crashing on you_

_You shouldn't let it hold you down_

_Shouldn't hold you back oh no woah oh_

_Don't worry you'll show them_

_There's a fire in your eyes _

_And I hope you let it burn_

_There's a scream in your voice_

_And I hope you will be heard_

_There's a fire in your eyes _

_And I hope you let it burn_

_Until you're heard, you're heard"_

"Fionna he's amazing!" Steve said smiling at the blonde who continued beaming up at the stage. Closing her eyes she listened as he sang absolutely loving the song, and right now she wanted nothing more than to run up there and tackle him in a hug but then it would ruin the surprise. Standing she made her way to where the door to the stage was after letting her new parents know.

"_Relax girl, turn down the lights_

_No one can see you shining_

_Relax girl it'll be alright_

_No one can stop you if you try_

_Point of rhythm is to follow it in time_

_To listen to the beating in your mind_

_Remember if you seek then you shall find_

_Woah oh_

_There's a fire in your eyes _

_And I hope you let it burn_

_There's a scream in your voice_

_And I hope you will be heard_

_There's a fire in your eyes _

_And I hope you let it burn_

_Until you're heard, you're heard_

_There's a fire in your eyes _

_And I hope you let it burn_

_There's a scream in your voice_

_And I hope you will be heard_

_There's a fire in your eyes _

_And I hope you let it burn_

_Until you're heard, you're heard_

_Until you're heard….You're heard." _Deafening didn't even describe it how loud the cheering in that crowd was she stopped at the door where the security man was.

"You the singer?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah."

"What's the password?"

"Peanut butter pancakes." Fionna said with a laugh listening as they continued to play another song. The man let her through the door and she crept over to where the side of the curtain was and spotting FP who was closest to her she waved to him and he nodded at her motioning for the blonde to go to the back. When the third song finally ended Marshall put the microphone back on the stand and paused when his band started up another song. What. The. Hell. Did he forget they were doing four? No this was the intro to _Broken_…WHY THE HELL WERE THEY PLAYING A DUET!? Quickly he cut a look to FP and Mochro who were playing the intro and both cut him a look back he had no choice but to sing, he was going to _kill _them later. Closing his eyes he began to sing, not wanting to see the audience when this totally blew up in their faces, hell it was blowing up in his face too. He mentally sighed, might as well sing his heart out if he was to go down with the ship…

"_I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…" _Here it was, everyone was expecting the female counterpart to sing along with him preparing to bomb in 3..2..what?

" '_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away…'" _

He looked over in shock hearing the familiar voice behind him as Fionna stood behind him smiling a huge smile and taking his hand, he'd almost forgot to keep singing, luckily for him it was Fionna's turn.

"_You're gone away, You don't feel me here anymore." _ Taking a deep breath Fionna began singing unable to stop smiling at the stunned look on Marshall's face.

'_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away _

_There's so much left to learn, And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.' _ Marshall could do nothing but stand and watch her as she sang, not for the audience, but for him it was too good to be true or was it?

" '_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away' " _Marshall couldn't believe it, there she was standing next to him holding his hand tightly and smiling at him it was real it had to be. At this moment he was thanking the heavens for the small 30 second music solo because he grabbed the blonde holding her tightly not caring that he dropped his mic with a loud clatter, she was here, she was actually here. When the time came to sing again he simply used hers refusing to let go of the blonde who didn't mind one bit as they sang together.

" '_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone' "_

"_You're gone away, you don't feel me here anymore…" _Again the audience exploded cheering loudly, and again the pair didn't notice as they were both back in that bubble, that little world that consisted of only them. Again Fionna wondered if he'd kiss her, she'd wanted it to happen ever since the first time they sang together, at that point she'd just been too afraid to initiate it, this time she didn't care. She didn't care what the people would think, she didn't care that she was more than inexperienced in comparison to anyone Marshall ever dated, she didn't care her new parents were watching. Standing up on her toes Fionna leaned forward and in response Marshall pulled her flush against him quickly closing the distance between them as she brought her lips to his closing the small gap between them.

In the short time it took for their lips to connect Fionna was having a mini freak out.

'Ok, ok our lips touched what happens next? What do I do next? His lips are really really soft…'

Marshall could sense Fionna's inner freak out and smiled taking the lead from her, he knew she was beyond new at this and he loved her even more for it as he continued the slow and gentle kiss she'd started. It took the briefest of moments but she began to respond copying him. Finally Marshall pulled back resting his forehead against hers and letting the blonde catch her breath. Looking up at him through her lashes Fionna smiled unable to hold back her laugh as she blushed, the sound of the audience cheering loudly filled their ears.

"I really missed you Marsh." Fionna said quietly as he smiled back at her.

"I missed you too more than you'll ever know, more than I can say." He said softly pulling her off the stage and to the back where he knew there'd be less disturbances and less eyes to see them. Once they were alone he pulled Fionna close once again and kissed her, this time much more intensely and the blonde kissed him back matching the intensity with ease. She thought it would be hard to do, but when she realized that with that kiss she was pouring out everything she felt for Marshall and just how much she missed him, Fionna realized that he was doing the same thing on his end. With that kiss he was trying to show her what he couldn't say and she got the message loud and clear.

**So…who likes this chapter? :) The 2 songs in this chapter were **_**Seventeen**__**ain't**__**so**__**sweet**_** by **_**The**__**Red**__**Jumpsuit**__**Apparatus**_** and **_**Broken**_** by **_**Seether**_** and **_**Amy**__**Lee**_** from **_**Evanescence.**_

_**I oh so enjoyed writing this chapter just for the reunion, from what I've noticed when I write the stories are either 1 shots or they're very long multi chaptered fics, so I believe this falls into the long fic category lol**_


	13. Meeting the parents

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 12

Meeting the Parents

She was lost in a sea of sensation as Marshall continued to kiss her, holding her close. His hand caressed her cheek while the other was wrapped around her body holding her firmly against him. Fionna's arms were wrapped around his neck, her hands tangled in his hair as she stood on her tip toes continuing to kiss him with great fervor.

"Guys."

"Ahem…guys…."

"Fionna!" this made the blonde jump breaking the kiss and turning they both stared at the small crowd of people consisting of both Fionna's parents and the boys in the band.

"Oh…hi." The blonde said quietly slowly detangling herself from the black haired teen.

"I take it that this is Marshall." Ellen said simply eyeing the teen before her, his hands still wrapped tightly around the blonde, she didn't seem to be liking it one bit.

"Yes ma'am I am. I take it you're new mom?"

"Yes. I am." Oh dear there was tension growing…

"You guys are absolutely amazing! Marshall I'm a huge fan of your father, the man was brilliant." Steve said with a smile making Marshall grin as the tension between he and Ellen slowly disappeared.

"Thanks, It's nice to know that I'm living up to my dad's reputation if his fans find my music acceptable."

"It was more than that, it has depth and feeling in it that's gone from most music nowadays. I hope you guys hit it big, you most definitely deserve to. So would you and the guys like to come with us? We're bringing Fionna to dinner, oh I'm new dad by the way."

"I'd love to come."

"Sorry I have things planned." Mochro said quickly.

"Me too, I have to drive Mo home." Ash said.

"I have to go to my grandmother's house." FP said with a grin at Fionna. "Have fun at dinner Marshall." They watched as the rest of the group walked away, but a new voice caught their attention.

"Fionna where have you been hiding? The kid here's been a wreck without you." Now her dad did squeal.

"It's Billy… (Q#0#Q) Fionna _The Billy_ is talking to you…" Steve said in an awed voice barely believing his eyes.

"I know I'm sorry. I moved out here unexpectedly."

"Ellen, she's talking to Billy!" Steve said in a high pitched awed voice.

"So?"

"SO!? He's the drummer for The Scream Kings, he holds the world record for the longest non repeating drum solo." Hearing this, the older man looked to Fionna's adoptive father with a grin.

"You sir are a man who knows his facts."

"He's talking to me. I'm talking to Billy."

"Technically you're talking to yourself hun." Ellen said softly.

"Ellen, Shhhh we're talking." He said breathlessly making Marshall and Fionna burst out laughing.

"So I take it he's a fan?" Billy asked now addressing Fionna once again

"That's the understatement of the year." Fionna said smiling at the former drummer. "Would you mind giving him an autograph?"

"No problem, anyone got a sharpie or-

"YES!" her dad was quick to pull a sharpie from glob knows where. "You can sign my shirt." He said happily but Billy just raised an eyebrow.

"I hate to break it to you but your shirts black you wouldn't be able to see it." Quickly Steve looked down and searched his pockets before finally grabbing Fionna.

"You can sign her, we're keeping her." Billy bust out laughing and Ellen blanched realizing that her husband was serious.

"We're not letting him autograph Fionna!" Digging through her purse she found a small notebook handing it to the man who smiled at her with an easy going grin in thanks.

"There ya go, it was nice meeting you both." He said shaking their hands.

"I'm Ellen."

"Steve."

Hearing this he nodded going from the blonde to her husband.

"Keep on rockin' man."

"Yes." With that Billy left, and Fionna felt awkward under her new parents gaze as her mom continued to glower at Marshall and his P.D.A while her dad simply beamed at her in absolute adoration.

"So…" Marshall asked sensing all the oddity in the air. "What's up for eats?"

O0o0o0o0

Fionna and Marshall had their own little table a bit away from her parents and every now and then the pair burst out laughing.

"I'm not sure what to think of him Steve." The blonde said picking at her salad.

"He's a nice boy Ellen."

"You only like him because his father was your teen idol." The blonde said lowly. "Besides I don't like how the second they're out of our sight his hands were all over her."

"Ellen they're in love with each other, the way Fionna talks about him and that DVD he sent her makes it obvious enough. Besides we were like that at her age."

"We weren't that bad."

"That's not bad at all, they were kissing. Fionna's a smart girl she knows her limits and I'm sure that Marshall respects them."

"Steve-

"Just give the boy a chance Ellen, besides you were never this nervous about our boys dating."

"I know our boys were raised to treat their partners right, besides it's much harder for boys to be taken advantage of."

"Ellen just give them a chance, you know Fionna's going to gush to you the second they part and she's going to want to do all those girly things-"

"Fionna's not a girly girl."

"I know but look at the way she acts around him Ellen." He said taking her hand and pointing to the two across from them discretely making the blonde turn her head. "She's acting like any girl in love…"

O0o0o0

"Right so then after I bring the cookies over flippin' FP is standing in the kitchen and Marsh, she calls him Iggy!" the blonde said laughing loudly along with Marshall.

"Oh glob that's good! Who'd have thought you'd be neighbors with FP's grandma?"

"I know right but its' awesome Marsh, I couldn't have asked for a better family to adopt me…I'm so happy." Marshall smiled at Fionna because he knew she was happy, he could see it. The blonde was practically glowing with happiness.

"I'm glad you're happy Fi. Glob I missed you, nothing felt right after you left, a lot of things changed."

"Like what?"

"Well my appointments for one, that and Simon comes by to check up on me now and then, heh, he brought me chicken soup yesterday."

"Simon? You mean your doctor?"

"Yeah, he's kind of been acting all grandfatherish, it's strange but I don't mind it, it's nice to have someone to look after me you know?" he said softly digging into his fries.

"I can understand that Marsh."

"I know, of all people I know you could relate, I take night classes now too…like seriously I'm turning into a vampire Fi, I sleep during the day and chill at night, it's a lot more calmer too, it's weird." Marshall said shrugging his shoulders. "So what's up with new mom? Every time I so much as touch you she gets all irritated." The dark haired teen asked in a low voice smirking.

"Marsh don't mess with my parents I want them to like you." Fionna whispered earnestly.

"Your new dad loves me, its new mom that I'm gonna mess with."

"Marsh-

"Just watch, I promise it's nothing crazy I swear, just look out of the corner of your peripherals just watch her and act like you're not." He said taking the blonde's hand. Fionna watched as her mom quickly began busying herself with her salad.

"Marsh this is mean." Fionna said trying so hard not to smirk.

"Check this out, I'll do one more thing and then head to the bathroom and I guarantee she'll be over here the second I'm gone giving you the PDA (public display of affection) talk." Before Fionna could protest he kissed her hand still in his grasp making her blush then kissing her several more times up her arm before standing and kissing her cheek. With a wink he walked towards the bathroom and almost instantly just as Marshall predicted Ellen was at her table in the blink of an eye, oh dear she looked worried.

"Sweetie he's not pushing you into anything right? He's not pushing you too far or making you uncomfortable or-

"Ellen…Mom, I'm fine. Marsh is my best friend, he's the best friend I ever had he wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't push any kind of limits with me its ok, it really is."

"I just want to know that you'll be ok."

"I'll be perfectly fine I know how to deal with Marshall, besides…" she said looking around and still not spotting him yet. "…he's only trying to rile you up, he knows that him kissing me and holding my hand was bugging you, he plays jokes, harmless meaningless jokes because he's trying to make you like him."

"But he just has this…feel of trouble about him."

"Mom, trust me he's a marshmallow. Honestly he's the nicest guy, sure on occasion like now he acts a bit immature but he's seeing how far it'll take for you to snap on him, then he'll know your limits and avoid them next time, besides he feels guilty quickly if something doesn't go right. If anything I can promise you this, if you just smile at him and act like you at least want to like him he'll stop with all of this exaggerated PDA stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah, probably not the hand holding and stuff like that but that whole kiss his way up my arm thing was just to irk you."

"Ok, I trust your judgment, I just don't want to see you hurt because of some bad boy."

"He wouldn't, trust me Marshall wouldn't hurt me, not on purpose."

"Ok." With that Ellen stood and made her way back to her seat as Fionna laughed quietly to herself, Marshall was right, how he always managed to be right about things like this amazed her. Fionna wondered where he'd gone off to.

O0o0o0

Marshall had given them time to finish their conversation he sat around leaned against the wall and mentioned to the waitress that it was the blonde's birthday, which had been his true intention, not the bathroom, and finally when he looked back Fionna was sitting by herself playing with the straw in her drink. Deciding to scare her at least once while they were together, like he did on an almost daily basis when they had hung out at school, Marshall crept over making his way behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders he whispered 'Boo' in her ear, but the reaction he got wasn't the one he was expecting. When she'd first moved in he hadn't dared messing with her, she'd been shaken up enough as it was and didn't need to be more freaked out than she already was, but at school she usually jumped letting out a small shriek before she began throwing punches at him. Instead she tensed frozen in place and trembling under his touch gasping sharply. That reaction especially was concerning and caught her parent's attention.

"Fionna?" When she didn't respond he quickly released her shoulders walking around to face her only to find that she'd gone stark white and had her eyes clenched tightly shut. The first day after he'd brought her stuff to his place Fionna told him what happened and as he thought back to it he recalled her saying how that bastard of a foster father had grabbed her shoulders before kissing her neck. Marshall realized immediately that what he'd done, how he'd grabbed her, must have been similar to what had happened which was what must have set her off. Quickly he understood what had happened and felt like the worst person in the world, his intention had been to startle her, not this. "Hey, Fi look at me, Fionna _look_ at me." He said softly taking her hands and watched as slowly the blonde opened her eyes. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, well I did, but not like that. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I- I'm ok…it's just sometimes…sometimes I-"

"I know, I'm sorry I should have remembered that. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that I'm sorry." He said kneeling in front of the blonde to be eye level with her as she sat in the chair. His hand held one of hers, and the other caressed her cheek wiping away a stray tear

"I know its ok I'm fine." Reaching over Fionna wrapped her arms around Marshall and buried her face in his neck.

O0o0o0

"Ellen did you really have to go over there?" Steve said with a smirk. "I told you the boy's just trying to push your buttons."

"That's what Fionna said, she said he's a good boy and a softie…I'm going to trust her judgment, until I trust him to be around her, but if one thing happens, one bad thing I'll just-

The blonde was cut off by the sound of a terrified gasp and immediately both turned to look at their adopted daughter, never had either of them ever heard a sound like that come from her. Immediately Ellen glowered seeing Marshall as the source but blinked watching as a gambit of emotions flashed across his features. Steve made to stand but the blonde kept him in his seat. The first thing she noticed was his confusion which was quickly followed by sudden realization and concern, the concern though was what hit her as she watched Marshall quickly get in front of her daughter talking gently to her and after a few minutes the blonde finally snapped out of whatever frame of mind she'd been in, opening her eyes they were whispering to each other. Taking her hand the boy reached up wiping her cheek gently with his thumb. She couldn't hear what they were saying but from the look on his face she had a feeling he was apologizing. A lot. Finally Fionna wrapped her arms around him hugging the boy tightly and they both watched as Marshall's shoulders sagged in relief as he hugged her back just as tight.

Marshall held Fionna until the blonde let go, when she was like this he usually left the length of touching up to her, sometimes she just wanted a quick hug and other times she wanted to be held for a good long while, this was one of those times. Sliding over in the small booth Fionna made room for Marshall to sit next to her and standing he sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, the blonde snuggling against him. Suddenly confetti rained down on them as workers from the restaurant started singing happy birthday making Fionna laugh a cupcake was delivered to her table with a candle in it and after the song finished the group dispersed once Fionna blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" Marshall asked, and smiling Fionna looked over to him.

"Nothing, I already got my wish." Hearing this Marshall smiled back holding her tighter and kissing the side of her head.

"You're absolutely amazing Fi."

O0o0o0

The ride back to the house was quiet and when they arrived Marshall expected to have to walk to FP's grandmothers where he was planning on staying but was surprised when Ellen motioned for him to come inside as well. It was late, almost 1 in the morning and having no objections Marshall entered the house.

"Fionna you and Marshall can both stay in the family room as long as the door's open ok?" Ellen said watching as her husband made his way upstairs.

"Ok."

"Good, Marshall I'll bring you some pajamas, I'm sure I have some of Finn or Jake's old pairs around somewhere." She said walking off.

"So we're gonna be alone in the "Family room", oh the things I'm gonna do to you Fi. You are gonna be mine all night long." He said with a smirk loud enough for her mom to hear.

"Marshall cut it out right now or so help me you will sleep outside." Ellen said with a smile handing him pajamas and making him laugh.

"All right you got me, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left." They watched as the dark haired teen walked down the hall.

"He was kidding right? RIGHT!?"

"Yeah ma, he was kidding, you did good calling his bluff." Fionna said with a reassuring smile watching as her mom let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, he's good at pushing my buttons."

"I know he's perfected the art, don't worry nothing more than sleep will happen I promise."

"I know, and I trust you both…but the door's staying open." Hearing this Fionna laughed before making her way to her room getting dressed in pajamas and grabbing her blanket and pillows from her bed. By the time she entered the family room Marshall was sitting on the couch changed from his clothes, and tossing her stuff on the couch Fionna sat next to him hugging him.

"I missed you Marsh."

"I know, and I missed you."

"I know, I'm so happy you're here."

"I'm happy I'm here." He said grabbing her abandoned blanket and pulling it around them before giving the blonde another long kiss.

"I told my mom we'd just be sleeping."

"We will be." He said softly giving her another kiss before pulling her close and reveling in the warmth he'd been missing for months. Fionna's head was nuzzled under Marshall's chin as she snuggled up against his chest. As usual it didn't take long for Fionna to fall asleep in his arms, and normally at this point in time Marshall would be wide awake and would be up for at least another four hours minimum, but the sound of her serene breathing and the warmth she radiated easily put him to sleep.

**Holy cow guys 123 reviews!? you are flippin AWESOME! XD hope you liked the chapter!**


	14. Until We Meet Again

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 13

Until we meet again

Marshall woke feeling both incredibly warm and well rested. Opening his eyes he saw an unfamiliar ceiling and felt a heavy weight on his chest. Remembering last night he smiled and looking down he found the familiar blonde hair that belonged to Fionna, she was so cute when she slept…accept that she was drooling….on him….gross…poking the blonde Marshall watched as she stirred nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Mmmm…"

"Fi, wake up." He said scratching her head.

"Nooooo."

"Come on Fi you're drooling on me." The blonde laughed at him sleepily. "I will never scratch your back again-" that was all it took for Marshall to say before Fionna rolled off him landing on the floor face first with a loud thump, her voice muffled by the carpet.

"Can you scratch my back pleasssseeee?" With a laugh Marshall rolled over on the couch reaching down and did as he was asked.

O0o0o0o

It was early in the morning, around the time Fionna got up anyways and Ellen sat in the kitchen drinking some coffee waiting and wondering when the two teens would emerge from down stairs. The resounding thump she knew was from Fionna unless of course Marshall woke himself up occasionally by rolling out of bed on purpose like the blonde did. Standing she walked towards the steps to the family room just about to ask them if they wanted breakfast only to choke on her coffee as the heard Fionna's voice coming from the room.

"Oh GLOB it feels so good- hey what are you- don't stop!"

"Fi I'm tired."

"I don't care I'm not done yet! At least finish what you started."

"Glob you're picky just take what you get jeeze."

"Come on please I go until you're done, it's only fair."

"Fine! But no more after this it's been twice this morning now."

"AH" the blonde gasped, "Right there! Glob Marsh you're awesome at this!"

"What in the world is going on down there!?" Glob this was unnerving, what the flippin' flop. 'Please for the love of all that was good in this world don't let them be doing what it sounded like.'

"Don't come down we're naked!" Marshall yelled making Ellen almost expire on the spot, he knew exactly what the older woman had been thinking.

"WHAT!?"

"MARSHALL! No we're not!" Fionna shrieked quickly rolling over and punching Marshall's arm hard.

"OW! DUDE!"

"Don't dude me!" Ellen hurried down the steps relieved to find them fully clothed with Marshall keeping an irate blonde far as he could from him as she continued to try hitting him.

"So…what was going on?"

"Marshall Lee you tell her the truth right now or so help me-

"I was scratching her back, calm down Fi Glob it was a joke." Marshall muttered scowling.

"You're a pain in the ass!" the blonde glowered.

"And you're an old grump!" Marshall shot back.

"You're older than I am!"

"What I can't hear you I'm old, remember!?" he yelled pointing to his ears like he was deaf. Ellen stood watching as they went back and forth verbally tearing each other apart until finally she shook her head and sighed walking up the stairs to make breakfast. Steve came down and stared down the steps to the family room curiously.

"What's going on down there?"

"You don't even want to know…."

It took almost a half hour but she descended the stairs with bacon pancakes and hash browns and a glass of orange juice for each of them. They were still going at it.

"Not to mention you're totally flat chested!"

"My boobs are more awesome than yours Fi!"

"Yeah well my hair puts yours to shame!"

"You take that back!"

Now they were just being melodramatic. Was this what they did when she actually lived with him?

"Breakfast's ready." Ellen said simply placing it on the table for them and walking back up the stairs.

"Thanks Mom."

"Thanks Ma." They both said at the same time before going back to bickering.

"My hair is sexy, it makes everyone want me."

"No it doesn't!" Fionna said putting her hands on her hips as she stood across from the taller teen glowering at him.

"The only reason you deny it is because my sexy hair makes you want me." Marshall said leaning down towards her.

"NO it does NOT!" Fionna would deny this until she turned blue….but she really did like Marshall's hair.

"Fine then I'll shave my hair off and go au natural and be bald for a little bit." He said pushing his bangs high on his forehead making Fionna gape.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

"Why not? Is it because you like my sexy hair Fionna?" Marshall asked in a low voice leaning close to the blonde making her blush a dark red as he grinned deviously.

"N-NO! It's because you have an egg head and if you shave it bald birds will think you're an egg and try to hatch you! Besides being bald is no fun."

"Like you'd know."

"I would actually, when I was thirteen I shaved all my hair off and donated it to kids with cancer, you don't believe me I have the pictures, I haven't cut my hair since." Fionna said taking a bite of her pancakes. "It was called _'Locks for princesses'" _ she said in a muffled voice talking with her mouth full.

"I actually don't doubt that…how'd you deal with being bald?"

"I wore a bunny hat the whole time."

"Seriously?"

"Yuppers."

"You still have the hat?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed swallowing her food. "Why?"

"I wanted to see it." Standing Fionna walked from the room making her way to hers and returning minutes later with the white bunny hat on her head.

"There Happy Marsh?" in a flash the hat was snatched off her head and Marshall was wearing it with a grin.

"This hat only increases my sex appeal you know." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yes you look absolutely fabulous." The blonde said rolling her eyes.

"Damn right it does, makes me feel pretty." Marshall said with a grin as Fionna laughed.

"Marsh you're so dumb."

"Yeah I know…so…you think I messed with your mom enough today?"

"Any more and I'll smother you."

"Can you even reach me Fi?"

"I don't need to if you're sleeping." Hearing this Marshall simply grinned and shrugged his shoulders. They stayed down there for most of the day especially after Fionna challenged Marshall to a game of mortal combat. Finally after hours of playing it was time to go because FP was knocking on the door. Walking him to the front she sighed Fionna didn't want him to go…feeling the same way Marshall sighed and pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"I'll be back sooner than you know it Fi I promise." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"I'll miss you, call me when you get home ok? Both of you."

"Will do Girlie, I'll get Marsh home safe and sound." FP said smiling at her.

"Good I'll see you guys later." She watched as they walked to FP's truck and finally drove off.

O0o0o0

_Journal entry 59_

_So much has happened recently and I don't know where to begin, in the 48 hour time frame it took from the last time we met I went to carver well it was more of springfield and played a show and out of the blue Fi is there and I honestly thought it was a dream too good to be true. Well I met her parents, her Mom LOVES me (please note the sarcasm Simon)it really didn't help that I kind of messed with her a little bit. I know that look you have on your face right now that 'really just a little bit?' face. Her dad's really cool too. I'm glad that she's happy. Are you coming over tomorrow? I need to know if I'm buying groceries or not….oh and me and Fionna are kind of dating now so yeah….later!_

Handing the book to Simon who smiled at him Marshall made his way to the school to sit through the boring classes, but instead of doing class work he was writing dates in his notebook trying to recall all the ones Billy told him earlier in the day, already they had four more concerts booked and the next one was this upcoming weekend not even a week later.

**So, what's up with some of you guys going all "Er mah gherd(Oh my glob) this is the end of the story!?" I'll let you know when the story reaches it's end, that I promise you. And just if some of you still are worrying I have about 2 chapters done where Fionna and Marshall are in their 20's Like seriously in one it's just after Marshall's 25****th**** birthday. Right now she's 17 and Marshall's 18 soon to be 19. I kinda make a big thing about going 'The story's ending in so many chapters so here's the count down.' You see right now this story is only a toddler, it's got lots of growing chapterwise to do. So just so we're all on the same page ok? Got it? Good! I didn't get much writing done so I might not post Thursday, I'm moving soon….again… sigh.**

**To address some reviewers!**

**DaisukiXLove**** :You're welcome for not making you cry! And yuss I thought about making Jake a dog but I already said boys in a previous chapter and brothers so I figured what the heck why not, besides Jake is a people name and Cake is not...**

**Guest by the name of Hayles****: You have a very dark and twisted mind just like me lol. Something to that aspect happens in an upcoming chapter but nothing bad happens because I only write horrific things in M rated stories. : D But very good and twisted thought!**

**GEM faerie****: I'm sorry the sugary sweetness of my fluff gave you diabetes, I hope you're well.**

**Grayofgale22****: I'm glad you're liking the story so far! Thanks for the faves! **

**Adventure time girl 123****: I work super hard at writing fluff, I'm much more of an angsty writer so the fact that I could be the queen of fluff is a great compliment so thanks TONS! And I LOVED writing the part with Steve and Billy I laughed myself while doing it oh and don't worry about laying off the caps lock.**

**Random guest who wants to know how I write chapters the way I do****: Dude it takes practice and getting in touch with your feelings like a lot. If I'm writing something sad I put on some sad sounding music and get in touch with my inner sad or look back on sad events and write something similar happening. The Fi/ Marsh separation in chap 6 for example, I put myself in a frame of mind of the characters. I put myself where I was scared, alone, and losing the only thing I held near and dear for Fionna, and for Marshall I thought pain, helplessness, and heartache, he was realizing that he loved her when she was being taken away, he was losing the one he loved again and even though he could stop it there was nothing he could do. A lot of things I write are from personal experience and personal emotion. While my stories are very Fictional if you get in touch on a deep level with your emotions and the emotions you want to bring to a chapter you can literally paint them on the page in your writing. If you write something sad and it doesn't choke you up in the slightest you aren't using enough emotion. Feel yourself experiencing what you put your characters through. Heck use the movie Marley and Me, you can't say that at the end of the movie at the saddest damn part where they guy was saying to his dog "You were always a good boy." that it didn't break your heart or invoke some sort of emotion. Just writing out that part made me choke up and get so sad just now. Use your emotions. That's all I can say.**

**Apollo Child:**** You review on almost all my stories I think, so hooray for you, you're flippin AWESOME!**

**Rainbowmania****: LMFBO(laughin my flippin buns off) dude two of your reviews back to back on chapter 1 and chapter 11 LOL it goes from Marshall seems a bit soft to ZOMG awesome story! Lol I'm loving the enthusiasm. If you want to review other chaps go for it!**

**FOR EVERY ONE ELSE****: Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and everythinging! Never assume my story is finished! I'll tell you when it is and there will always be an epilogue! Till later!**

**NIKKI! **


	15. Assassins

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 14

Assassins

"_You know I think I'd want to get assassinated." _Marshall said out of the blue walking from the school.

"What!?" the blonde had been falling asleep during their phone call and out of nowhere he comes up with this.

"_Yeah, I think that would work…like some underground organization wants me dead because I'm bringing good music into the world. Haven't you noticed that all the good singers die young and stuff?"_

"Well yeah kinda, I mean some are still alive but some really great bands do break up…"

"_Exactly but they separate and are forced to never work together again. And those guys that make one hit wonders, they're zapped with some kind of suck ray that makes everything they create come out awful." _Hearing this Fionna burst out laughing.

"Marsh that's ridiculous."

"_But plausible. You sound tired." _Marshall said pulling the keys from his pocket to unlock the door however the door was already unlocked.

"Yeah I am a bit but I can talk."

"_Fi hold on." _Hearing the seriousness in Marshall's voice had the blonde wide awake in an instant.

"What's wrong? Marsh?" her response went unanswered and moments later she could hear yelling through the phone.

O0o0o0

Pushing the door open slowly Marshall looked around and spotted a familiar girl lounging on the couch.

"Hey Marshall Lee, miss me?"

"Ashley get the hell out of my house!" anger, pure unadulterated anger was burning through his veins. Oh how he hated her, he hated every single thing about her and wanted nothing more than to physically throw her out of his house.

"Who's the new chick Marsh?" Ashley asked ignoring his previous outburst and holding up a t-shirt with a ninja bunny on it that he'd bought for Fionna.

"None of your damn business you wench get the hell out of my house!"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Seeing her yelling was almost therapeutic, he loved that he was making her angry.

"I don't have to answer anything you ask, you're not my mother, you're most certainly not my girlfriend and you aren't my friend so get the hell out before I make you."

"You'll make me? I'd love to see – HEY!" He'd had enough, the only problem was his father taught him never to hit girls, well Marshall had definitely found a loophole as he grabbed the sleeve of her sweatshirt in his hand as he dragged her from the house.

"Marshall!" Oooh she was pissed, and once he passed the threshold of the house Marshall reached into her sweatshirt pocket grabbing his spare key before walking back into his house slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. Digging into his pocket Marshall pulled out his phone hearing Fionna's muffled voice.

"_Marshall, Marshall is everything ok are you ok? Marshall answer me!"_

"Hey." He said softly into the phone picking up the shirt Ashley had dropped, balling it up he tossed it aside, no way he was giving Fionna that one, he didn't want the blonde to catch her crazy.

"_Glob Marshall what happened I could hear yelling and all that stuff you had me worried!"_

"It's ok, I just had an unwelcome guest is all but everything's fine now." He could hear the blonde sigh in relief.

"_I'm glad to hear that. What happened?"_

"Nothing to worry about, someone I-

"_Marsh what's wrong?"_ It was in that moment he realized that the last time Ashley had been in his house she'd stolen his dad's guitar almost selling it. Hurriedly he sprinted up the stairs and opening his door he stared in utter shock, it was gone.

"I'm gonna kill her."

"_Marshall what's wrong?"_

"Fionna, I need to let you go and I need to call every single place in this town that would buy my dad's guitar." He heard her gasp over the phone "I love you I have to go."

"_I love you too Marsh." _Hanging up he called the girl he'd just thrown from his house less than an hour ago.

"Ashley where the hell is it?"

"_Oh Marshie don't be too upset, that pretty baby earned me a little more than two grand."_

"WHERE IS IT!?"

"_Like I'll tell you after how you threw me out, start looking Marshall."_ With that she hung up, yeah he was definitely gonna kill her. He'd started calling every place he could think of with no luck however after two hours of searching he received a phone call and seeing how it was from Fionna he answered.

"Hey."

"_Marsh I think I found it. I told my dad what happened and he's been calling around to a few places near where you are and he's got a guy on the phone who said he just paid a girl almost 2500 dollars for a guitar, dad wants to know the info on the guitar so he can give it to the guy to see if it's a match."_ Hearing this Marshall wasted no time.

"It's a 1955 Gibson LG-1, the color's sunburst, one back brace was re glued, and there's a little bit of separation with the front and back center seam. It's ladder braced and there's binding on the front and back…and on the neck on the right side between the first and second frets are my dad's initials carved into the guitar, they're tiny." Marshall listened as Fionna relayed the information to her dad and for a few moments all was silent. Then he could hear Fionna and her dad talking softly over the line. "Fi what's going on?"

"It's a match Marsh but the guy says he won't give it back until he gets his money back."

O0o0o0

The silence on the line was enough for Fionna to know that Marshall didn't have the money, his mom controlled how much a week he got and she knew that Mrs. Abadeer wouldn't shell out almost three thousand dollars for a guitar, his father's or not.

"They won't give it back!? That's ridiculous. Steve give me the phone." Fionna looked over not having noticed her mother enter the room and with phone in hand she let the man have it in a scarily calm way.

"Sir listen, what you currently have in your store is stolen property, and I will be in your store tomorrow at noon with the owner of this guitar and a police report listing the guitar with every intricate detail about it and an officer, you will hand it over understood? Good. Good evening and I'll see you tomorrow." With that she hung up and turned to Fionna. "That's how it's done. Now tell Marshall to file a police report."

"Ok. You hear that Marsh?"

"_Your mom's awesome." _Relief so much relief, after hanging up he called the police.

O0o0o0

The very next day after the whole Ashley incident Fionna and her parents brought Marshall to get his guitar as they said they would and when they made their way into the store Marshall slammed the report down on the counter in front of the man and was begrudgingly given his guitar back. Fionna had never seen him so happy, and honestly Marshall was close to tears, that guitar was his most prized possession, it had been his father's first and favorite guitar and it had been his father's before his, it was practically a family heirloom, and as much as he didn't want to he asked Fionna's parents if he could keep it at their place until he got his locks changed. A week had passed and he hadn't heard from Ashley, Ash had definitely gotten an earful though and apologized repeatedly and was continuing to do so as they set up their things for the show they were playing at the House Of Blues.

"Dude it's safe now stop apologizing for that psycho, you're not the one who stole my guitar." Marshall said tuning his guitar leaning against a wall as he did so.

"I know but still what she did was so wrong on like 10 different levels man, I'm sorry."

"I know Glob Ash for the millionth time today I know you're sorry now _stop_ apologizing for psycho and finish setting up your drums man, were on in 15." Ash finally took this dismissal and continued towards his drums as Marshall played through a few melodies on his guitar to be sure it had sounded right.

"Hey Marsh, the mics are all good." Fionna said with a smile as she too leaned against the wall.

"Awesome, that's everything." He said looking around. Everyone was ready accept for Ash who was testing his drums out at the moment, tonight Fionna wouldn't be singing, the owner of the venue specifically requested that they play his father's songs, that was fine with Marshall since his band knew almost all of their songs any ways. The real reason they were there was to test out the new lighting system that had put in, the band was still getting paid, and people were still coming to watch them play, but at this point in their early careers Marsh and the band didn't mind being guinea pigs and testing out new stage equipment.

Fionna hung back watching as they went out and began to play. The lighting effects were amazing and flawlessly done and for the first two of the six songs everything had been amazing. After the third song had finished the band took a small break and went to the back and the blond sought out her boyfriend, he had a look on his face like something was wrong.

"Marsh, what's up?" It was then she noticed the pinkish hue to his skin. "Holy GLOB Marsh!"

"Yeah, the lights are a bit too bright."

"What are you gonna do? You put on sunblock right?"

"I'm gonna put on my hoodie and continue the show, and yeah I did, it's a force of habit."

"Are you sure you should do that Marshall?"

"If it gets to be too much I'll drop out and switch to the songs where FP sings, easy as that." Hearing this Fionna sighed.

"Please be careful."

"I will, there any way you can see if the person doing the lighting can maybe keep it off me so much?"

"Yeah I'll definitely ask, anything for you." With a kiss to his cheek Fionna watched as the band went back out and she went on the hunt for the one doing the special effects lighting. It hadn't taken the blonde long to find the owner who directed her to the back of the stage pointing to a set of stairs where the lighting crew was. Fionna made her way up the stairs and found another set leading to a higher level where a young woman was directing a beam of light onto the stage.

"Hey is there any way you can focus a bit less on the main singer? He's got really sensitive skin and the light's seriously burning him."

"Oh is that so?" the way she said it really irked the blonde.

"Yeah think you can center it a bit more so you don't kill him?" the blonde snapped making the woman laugh.

"Not on your life squirt I want him to roast."

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me, he broke _my_ heart and now I'm gonna melt that jerk. You must be the new girlfriend? Nice to meet you I'm Ashley." She said with an angry smirk. "You wanna move the light you'll have to do it over my dead body." Hearing this Fionna glared daggers at the girl.

"You really wanna test me? Move the light."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"I will."

O0o0o0o

Marshall was on fire, the hoodie helped to a degree but no matter where he moved to the light followed him and did it burn. Unable to take it anymore and not caring that he was in the middle of a song he turned to face FP and Mochro signaling for them to take different places, FP would take Marshall's place singing and would continue playing bass, and Mochro would take FP's place singing the background and take Marshall's place since he could play the guitar. The switch went flawlessly as Marshall ducked out of the beaming lights of the stage and was more than thankful when they started up another song that only FP sang. They wouldn't need him for that one. Walking to the back of the stage Marshall made his way up the stairs where he'd seen Fionna go a few moments before they'd begun playing again. He'd reached the top of the first flight when he'd heard the scuffles and shrieks, quickly he hurried towards the noise only to stare in shock to see Fionna on the ground literally brawling with another girl who seemed to be losing, and not wanting the blonde to be in trouble Marshall quickly separated them only to stare seeing who it was Fionna was fighting.

"Ashley!?"

"Hey Marshie, nice tan you got there." Ashley said wiping away the blood from her split lip and pushing herself up as Marshall continued to hold Fionna back.

"I have half a mind to let her finish kicking your ass you damn psycho! What the heck is your flippin' problem!?"

"You're my problem! I loved you, I always loved you and you break up with me over what!? A Dumb guitar!?"

"That guitar is my favorite thing in this whole world! It's important to me so yeah, you tried to sell it you bet I'm gonna break up with you and the fact that you sold it a week ago-"

"You always held that dumb thing over me, you loved it more than me and I bet you love it more than you love her don't you?"

"Don't you bring her into this, this is about you and me Ashley, it's over and it's never happening again, so because I decide this you think it's best to try and kill me!?"

"If I can't have you then no one can!"

"She really is nuts." Fionna said staring in shock yelping in shock when she was tackled by the bleached haired girl, Fionna however ended on top of the older girl. "Marsh go get someone from security."

Marshall hurried off as Fionna subdued Ashley pinning her to the ground.

"You know I'm telling the truth. You know that there will always be something over you, always someone."

"Marshall loves me. That guitar maybe his favorite thing, and I may not be his favorite person, but he's dating me so why would it bother me?"

"It should."

"Well it doesn't. Nothing you say can make it bother me either."

"Why do you like him so much?"

"He's my best friend, he's done so much for me, he's helped me so much, and he cares about me like how I care about him."

"Ugh, you've made him soft you know that?" the bleached blonde said with a scowl turning her head looking towards the stairs an idea forming in her head. "You know what? I concede, you can have him." This shocked Fionna and she lost focus on pinning the girl beneath her.

"What?"

"He's happy with you, I'm done chasing him."

"So you're saying what exactly?"

"I'm saying you'll never hear from me again. Ever." She said simply feeling the pressure lighten up immensely. The blonde above her looked so confused, she just needed a few more moments.

"Why would you do that? You just said you wanted him to suffer, that you wanted to hurt Marsh for hurting you."

"I know but I can't spend my entire life wanting revenge you know, so why not just quit while I'm ahead. After all while I've only done minimal physical damage to him Marshie is an emotional being so hurting him that way would be so much better." Before Fionna could fully process the words she was shoved off the older girl and pushing herself from the ground she felt a sharp kick in her side that sent her tumbling down the stairs and hitting her head on one of the steps the blonde landed hard before blacking out.

O0o0o0

Hearing her scream was the worst, he thought seeing her cry was bad, but hearing Fionna's terrified scream had Marshall's heart racing in utter panic. He and the security guard hurried towards the sound and arrived just in time to watch Fionna slam into the ground at the bottom of the steps. Marshall raced over and was about to grab her when the man stopped him.

"Don't touch her, a fall like that could have broken her neck. Keep her here and still and I'll head upstairs." Marshall nodded kneeling by the blonde who groaned softly after several worrying minutes.

"Fi, you ok?" he asked softly keeping her on the ground when she tried sitting up.

"Dude my head hurts…" she said softly and as if she had a sudden epiphany Fionna sat up immediately despite Marshall trying to keep her lying down. "That psycho kicked me down the stairs!"

"Fi lay back down your neck might be broken or something!"

"I'm fine Marsh, jeeze my head just kills is all…You sure know how to pick 'em Marsh…" she said softly still refusing to lie down now rubbing the large bump on her head.

"Glob you're probably concussed." Marshall said gently feeling her head making the blonde wince.

"Owww don't touch it!"

"Why were you fighting her anyways?" Marshall asked softly

"Because she wanted to hurt you. I never want anyone to hurt you if I can help it I'll stop it. She knew what she was doing, it's not like it was an accident." Fionna said softly looking at Marshall.

"Fi, I don't want you fighting my battles; I don't want to see you getting hurt because of me."

"I know, but she made me so mad." The blonde said softly looking away from Marshall now afraid he was mad at her, and it seemed that the dark haired teen could tell.

"Fi, I'm not mad at you, I just want you to be careful, you mean so much to me, much more than I could ever explain." Hearing this Fionna scooted over climbing into Marshall's lap and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's ok. I think we should get your head checked though." Marshall said softly touching her head again.

"Ahh stop touching it Marsh!" Fionna said with a wince slapping at his hand. "Besides I've fallen down stairs before I'm really ok."

"But still Fi, please?"

"Ok, I'll set up an appointment and see my doctor tomorrow ok?" Fionna said tracing the letters on Marshall's shirt. It was kind of strange having someone worry so much about her like this. They watched as the security man made his way towards them.

"She's supposed to be lying down."

"You try telling her that, the girl's thickheaded." Marshall said simply.

"I could move my arms and legs and nothing hurt to a point of severe pain, I was fine. What happened to that psycho?"

"I lost her after she went through the crowd, I'm sure she's gone though, you're sure you're ok? No one needs an ambulance?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to go home Fi?"

"Yeah I have a headache now…Marsh?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't tell my parents." Hearing this Marshall laughed and after waving down FP he brought her home.

O0o0o0

_Journal entry 60_

_Fionna got hurt yesterday, I just got off the phone with her, the doctors said if she got hit any harder she'd have a good concussion going on, I guess stairs will really do that to you… it was my fault for having a crazy psychotic ex girlfriend, Fi's right I sure know how the heck to pick them, did I tell you she sold my dad's guitar earlier too? Like last week? I wanted to kill her I should kill her, like assassin status, hell I think Fionna wanted to… Can we talk Simon? I really need someone to soundboard all of my thoughts to…ok? As for now I'll see you later, I just want to get some sleep._

_-Marshall_

Handing the journal to Simon Marshall yawned and left the session early making his way home, his mind was buzzing and racing filled with only the blonde, he never had someone so willing and ready to fight for him, and immediately Marshall knew that if she was going to do that for him, he would definitely do that for her.

**I'm glad to know so many people enjoy my story! To answer questions!**

**Bubble me Tiffany: why do you want the story to be M? Pm me and tell me your thoughts and I'll see what I can incorporate, I wanted to keep it a T-rated story because when I go M rated I go overboard with angst lol. I do also like pushing boundaries so message me and we'll chat to see where this story's going. Okies? **

**AgeisOfRime: Welcome back! **** It will not at all get as dark as When She Smiles, how was that by the way? It did turn out good right?**

**The Nephilim King Michael**** : Fionna and Marshall's mom get into it soon with surprising results if I do say so.**

**Ajachowder1: Yes you will it takes time and practice.**

**Guest who says my story is drazzleberries: Read TONS of stories and find and incorporate a way to make it your own style. That's how everything starts! Good luck with your writing!**

**The next chapter gets a bit intense and stuff just so you all know, and it will be posted Thursday. KK? Laters guys happy week off and stuff (If you're not in college)**


	16. Frozen with Fear

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 15

Frozen With Fear

_Dear Diary thingy,_

_Marshall told me that sometimes writing out how you feel can make things better, but he also said that it depends on the person too, well I really need to feel better because today I was never more scared in my life, I just needed someone today, I needed so much help and no one knew…my parents knew something was wrong and I think that if they knew just who he was they wouldn't have let him in the house, I know they wouldn't have. Glob I wanted to tell them, I WANT to tell them but he's still here and he scares me, he knows where I live now, he can find me if he wants because it's my fault that he's in trouble. I just want someone to realize that something's really wrong before something really bad happens._

_Fionna_

O0o0o0

6 hours earlier

Fionna walked home from school closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of the sun beaming on her, it was a beautiful day, absolutely gorgeous and Fionna knew she'd spend it in doors working on tons of homework. Deciding against mountains of homework for once Fionna returned home did half of it and went for a walk before the sun could set completely. The blonde had been on her way home when her mom called.

"Hi mom."

"_Hey sweetie, work ran late again today so I sent my client to the house, Steve ran out and he's already there, can you let him into the office? I'll be there in five minutes tops ok?"_

"Sure, no problem I'll see you in a bit mom."

"_Bye hun!" _with that her mother hung up and Fionna hurried back to the house, this had happened a few times now that she was used to it, all she had to do was send them around back to where the second door to the office was, that lead to a small lobby where they waited for her mom. Walking up the sidewalk Fionna dug through her pockets pulling out her keys just as she turned on to the walk way leading to the door, she could see the man standing on the porch and hearing the sound of keys he turned to face her. The very moment their eyes connected Fionna froze as her heart raced in panic, it was _him_. Her last foster father. Surprise registered on his features before he glowered at the teen quickly stalking towards her, and the moment he moved towards her Fionna sprinted to the back of the house. She almost didn't make it for the second the door locked behind her she felt his fist slam against the door making the blonde scream in fear.

"I was wondering where you've been Fionna." He said with a laugh as the blonde leaned heavily against the door watching through the peep hole as he walked back to the front of the house. She breathed a sigh of relief but jumped at the sound of a car recognizing it as her dad's, thank GLOB she was safe. Opening the door to the office Fionna walked through the kitchen and blanched when she entered the hall. _He was __**in**__ her house._

"Ahh Fionna there you are! I've been looking for you, this is Mike Satoris, he's your mother's client from the office." Steve said pulling the girl towards the man she'd been desperately trying to run and hide from.

"Ahh, so you're the Fionna Ellen's been speaking about so frequently." He said holding his hand out Fionna knew her father expected her to shake the man's hand, she'd done so with all the others. Tentatively she took her former foster father's hand only to almost jump from her skin as he unexpectedly pulled her close hugging her tightly, it took everything she had not to scream and quickly she backed away from him.

"Ellen will be here shortly, Fionna can you bring him to the office? I need to grab a few bags from the car." Steve didn't wait for a reply before walking from the hall and out the door and in a flash the blonde was cornered and slammed against a wall just out of view of the door way.

"DA-mmmmph!" Before she could even get the word out his hand slammed over her mouth completely silencing her.

"Karen left me because of you. Listen and listen good, If you so much as breathe to them one word about what happened I'll find you and trust me I will, and I'll make you take Karen's place in my bed and it won't be pretty what I do to you, so you'd better be a good girl Fionna. As a matter of fact, I still owe you for hitting me in the throat, but I'll take care of that later." He growled, though the moment he gripped her arm the sound of the door shutting was heard and he had no choice but to release her letting Fionna scramble away and she did so immediately hurrying to and staying by Steve's side wide eyed and terrified.

"Has Fionna shown you to the office yet?"

"No, I was distracted by your lovely kitchen." Mike said with a smile.

"I see." Steve said turning to the blonde. "Fionna is your homework finished?"

"N-no." the blonde said quietly avoiding eye contact with her father for the first time since she'd first arrived and Steve looked at her weirdly.

"Fionna are you alright?"

"I-." She said quickly feeling the mans' piercing stare on her. "I banged my elbow on the island in the kitchen, I'm fine though."

"Ok. Go finish your homework please, and no coming down until you do so." Fionna was gone in a flash as she raced to her room shutting the door behind her and going as far as to jam it shut with the desk chair so none could enter. Walking over she grabbed her pillow holding it tightly to her face muffling the sound as she screamed before crying her heart out.

O0o0o0

Marshall sat strumming his guitar in the back of FP's truck, the red head going a mile a minute about some kind of bond fire he was planning at his grandparent's house. He continued playing when suddenly he was struck with such an intense feeling of unease that it actually made him mess up the chords of the song he was playing. Hearing this FP looked up.

"Dude what up?"

"Have you heard from Fionna today?" Marshall asked suddenly.

"Nope. Why?"

"I dunno, I just got this…really bad feeling." Marshall said putting his guitar down as he frowned, it was almost 7 someone should have heard from her by then and it was unusual that they hadn't. Pulling his phone out, Marshall checked for any messages he might have missed and seeing none he sent her one.

'_Hey Fi you ok over there?' _

"Well I was going to go to my grandparents tomorrow but if you want you can skip class and I'll drive us up tonight so you can check up on Girlie. Wanna do that?"

"Yeah, I'll grab my stuff." Marshall said grabbing his guitar and hopping off the back of the truck and entering his house. Grabbing an old backpack he stuffed it with clothes and his I pod, and grabbing his guitar case he put his father's inside it and brought it with him. After the whole Ashley deal he refused to leave it at the house if he was leaving overnight. Hurrying down the stairs he grabbed Cake off the couch and brought her too, they'd already talked to her parents and they agreed that the next time Marshall came down he could drop off the cat. Locking the door behind him Marshall pulled out his cell phone letting Simon know that he'd be missing the next few days of appointments.

O0o0o0o

She couldn't focus, she knew she couldn't so she didn't even try to work on her homework, instead Fionna sat in her closet keeping her eyes shut singing to herself every single song she knew as she tried quelling the ever growing fear in her chest.

"_I can say_

_Everything was just a dream,_

_But I know the truth_

_I can close my eyes and pretend_

_There's nothing there, But that's a lie_

_There are monsters in the closet_

_You're too young for this despair _

_Too young to know the truth, so_

_Close your eyes child, be at peace, _

_Rest your head, go to sleep_

_Soon you'll see that everything…_

_Was all just a dream_

_Baby please don't cry, have no fear it's alright_

_Not a single tear will be shed tonight_

_It was just a trick of the light, don't you see?_

_Nothing can hurt you it was just a dream _

_They can hurt me_

_And they do in every way_

_I live with them day after day_

_They changed me in so many ways_

_But to keep you safe _

_There's no price I won't pay so_

_Close your eyes child, be at peace, _

_Rest your head, go to sleep_

_Soon you'll see that everything…_

_Was all just a dream_

_Can't you see? It's crystal clear_

_All you see just isn't real _

_Nothing's ever as it seems,_

_So as you drift away_

_I pray you never find out the truth_

_About the monsters in the closet._

_Soon you'll see that everything…_

_Everything's just a dream."_

Fionna sat in silence, singing softly had helped and letting out a sigh of relief she calmed just a bit. That was a song one of her foster mothers used to sing a long long time ago when she was just a little kid and had nightmares, the blonde didn't even know why it stuck with her for so long. Fionna pushed herself off the floor and walked from the closet, and mere moments after her door burst open and she was roughly grabbed, and as the blonde screamed in panic Fionna jerked awake with a gasp. She was still in the closet, still in her safe zone, it had been nothing more than a dream, though the knocking on her door was very real.

"Fionna dinner's ready!"

"There in a minute!" she called loudly listening as her father walked down the hall. Walking from the closet Fionna made her way through her room and toward the stairs hoping that her old foster father would be gone by now, she had no idea how long she'd been asleep. At the very top of the stairs Fionna knelt low and looked through the small gap of the door way into the dining room, the only people she could see were her parents, so Fionna dared to hope that he was gone. She quietly descended the steps and just as she passed the living room the blonde was pulled back by her shoulders and held tightly in place, her back against his chest. Her parents were only a room and a half away, one scream and all of this could be over, the only problem was he scared her into complete and utter silence.

"Are you being a good girl Fionna? You didn't say anything to Mommy or Daddy did you?" he asked quietly into her ear one hand moving from her shoulder to her breast squeezing and kneading it. Immediately Fionna pulled at his hand frantically straining against his grip on her wanting nothing more than to escape him when he crushed her body against his walking her out of the hallway and into the living room. "Fionna, you're being a very _bad _girl do you want me to punish you?" he asked, his other flexing over her neck as Fionna whimpered frantically shaking her head, she didn't trust herself to speak, knowing that if she did she would either throw up or break down bawling hysterically. "Let go of me." Clenching her eyes shut Fionna reluctantly released her grip on his arm allowing his hands to continue moving along her body moving from her breast to her waist and to her hip pulling her sharply against him making her let out a silent gasp. "Good girl." He said turning Fionna to make her face him and roughly forcing her against the wall grabbing her face and kissing her, keeping Fionna firmly pinned between him and the wall.

"Fionna honey dinner's on the table!" Ellen called from the dining room shattering the panicked silence in the living room. Fionna watched as he jumped at the sound of her mother's voice seemingly having forgotten they were most certainly not alone. Quickly he released the blonde and opened and shut the front door pretending he'd just re-entered before he made his way to the dining room, and immediately Fionna slid down the wall her legs no longer able to support her as she began hyperventilating, tears pouring from her eyes. Feeling the overwhelming lurching feeling in her stomach Fionna scrambled to the bathroom locking the door behind her and launched herself at the toilet dry heaving.

O0o0o0

Dinner was more horrible than she'd ever imagined it could be, and the table was fraught with mixed emotions. Panic and fear from Fionna, concern, worry, and confusion from her parents, and harmful intent and sadistic pleasure coming from her old foster father who decided to add insult to injury and sit next to her at the dinner table after what he'd just done in the hall way. Her parents still didn't know who he was, at least not to Fionna. Now he was touching her discretely, the table cloth hiding his actions as his hand splayed on her thigh clamping down painfully when she tried scooting away. Leisurely his fingers traced the tops of her thigh highs before inching up her leg and skirt making Fionna gasp loudly in a panic, glob she really was gonna throw up this time.

"Fionna, Sweetie what's- Ellen never got to finish her sentence as Fionna scrambled from the table and raced to the bathroom emptying her stomach of what she'd managed to eat at dinner, which hadn't been a lot. Immediately her mother followed after her, kneeling by the blonde who flinched violently the moment she was touched. "Fionna are you okay?"

"I don't feel good." Fionna said melting into hysterical tears unable to hold back the torrent of emotions any longer as her stomach heaved.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell us? Come on hun, you'll sleep in the family room tonight its closer to a bathroom." Ellen said helping Fionna to stand as she walked her down the hall and towards the family room passing the kitchen as they made their way to the stairs. When they finally made it into the room Ellen sat Fionna down on the couch.

"Mom? When is he leaving?"

"Maybe in another hour or so, his case is so complicated and full of holes…" she said with a sigh. "Why?"

"I don't like him." Fionna said shaking her head as she said so.

"To be honest me neither but it's a court appointed case and I have to take it, he'll be gone sooner than you know. Just rest for now Sweetie, one of us will be down with soup for you in a little bit, I just want your belly to settle first, ok?"

"Ok." Fionna said wrapping the blanket around her that Ellen pulled from the closet, she knew her stomach wouldn't settle while he was here.

"I'll be right back with pajamas."

"Can you grab my backpack too?" Ellen nodded and moments later returned with a pair of pajamas and her green backpack. After changing in the bathroom Fionna dug through her bag pulling out a notebook as she began to write, Marshall told her that sometimes writing out your feelings can help make them feel better, she hoped that in her case it would work.

O0o0o0

It was almost 9 when they arrived and grabbing all of his stuff Marshall walked to Fionna's house spotting a familiar car, he wondered where he'd seen it last and why it looked so familiar. Knocking on the door Steve answered it and grinned when he spotted Marshall.

"Hey, what're you doing here I thought you weren't coming by until next week?"

"FP had a change of plans, apparently his grandparents cut down a tree in the yard." Hearing this Steve nodded understanding completely knowing the red head's love of fire. "Where's Fionna?"

"Down stairs, she's not feeling well." With a nod Marshall made his way to the family room putting Cake down and froze in shock dropping his bag in the kitchen. Now he knew why that car looked so familiar, standing in the kitchen talking to Fionna's mother was that same bastard who she was with last.

"What the hell is _HE_ doing here!?"

"Marshall, language I'm talking with a clie-

"No you're talking to a damn perverted bastard! Fionna lived with _him_ before she came _here_!" Shock was clear on both of her parents' faces. "I knew something was wrong with Fionna today I just _knew_ it! She's never this quiet!" Sudden realization dawned on Ellen's face.

"What did you do to her? At the table what did you do to her!? Steven get him out of my house right now!" The blonde didn't even wait to see the result immediately she hurried to the family room only hearing it. There were more angry shouts heavy slams to the ground and she swore the house was shaking, not only because of the fight that was definitely happening but because of the unbridled rage she felt, the only question now was whose was it, her husband's or Marshall's?

O0o0o0

Fionna could hear yelling, yelling and screaming and felt her heart race. Somehow they found out, she was sure of it and quickly she scrambled from the couch and into the closet closing the door and crouching down listening to the commotion as her heart raced she didn't know why but the closet seemed to be her safe haven of the day. Suddenly the door opened making her scream as she hid her face in her hands.

'Oh Glob please, please don't let it be him! He's gonna think I said something please don't let it be him!' In moments she was being held tightly in her mother's warm embrace which she frantically tried escaping from until she spoke holding Fionna tightly.

"Fionna why? Why didn't you tell us who he was!? Sweetie we never would have let him anywhere near you if we had known who he was, why didn't you say something?" Ellen asked almost desperately pushing her bangs from her tear stained eyes, these words made Fionna's tear up instantly again as she clung to her mother.

"He told me not to tell, he said if I did he'd find me and hurt me."

"We will never let that happen Fionna, never, Glob, What else did he say to you? What did he do? What happened at dinner earlier?"

"He was touching my leg… and under my skirt. I was scared, mom I was so scared, I'm sorry I didn't say something but he scares me so much!" The blonde said sobbing as her mother held her tightly.

"He will never touch you again I promise. He will never ever hurt you again Fionna." Ellen said holding the trembling teen tightly in her arms. "Is that all he did?"

"No." She said taking in a trembling breath.

"Oh Glob, what else did he do? When?"

"When he first got here after Dad ran out to the car he pinned me to the wall and covered my mouth because I screamed, then before dinner he grabbed me in the hallway again and he felt me up…I tried to make him stop, I wanted him to stop but he said if I tried pushing him away again he'd punish me, I was so scared he'd hurt me…then he kissed me and he just wouldn't stop." Fiona said breaking down once again in her mother's arms.

O0o0o0

He had gone absolutely ballistic and the first thing he did was attack the blonde tackling him to the ground. The older man not having expected the attack was slammed to the ground and received the brunt of Marshall's anger as the teen began pummeling him, though when the man below him finally got to his senses Marshall was knocked back with a sharp hit to the stomach and the teen coughed hard swearing he could taste blood and without a second thought he jumped at Fionna's old foster father again and immediately they were brawling Steve trying to break them up after calling the police, he had no idea Marshall would go nuts like that, he too wanted to beat this man to death but his better judgment was keeping him from doing so, he had a feeling he'd need to stop Marshall before he absolutely lost it, and he was, he was losing it completely.

"YOU! WILL! NEVER! EVER! TOUCH! HER! EVER! AGAIN! YOU! SICK! FREEKIN! BASTARD!" he shouted punctuating each word with a strike to the man's face. With a growl the man struck back catching him in the jaw and not caring where he was Marshall, spit the blood on the ground continuing his brutal onslaught having pinned his victim's arms down with his knees. Seeing Marshall handle his own, Steve hurried to the utility closet pulling out some zip ties before he pulled the teen back and flipped the man over binding his wrists together. Just as he finished the quick process Marshall had lunged back at the now bound and helpless man but Steve caught him quickly holding his arms firmly behind his back.

"Marshall you have to calm down-"

"Let GO of ME!"

"Not until you've calmed down!" The teen continued to angrily struggle fighting against Fionna's father until the man swept his feet out from underneath him sending him right to the floor.

"Get off me!"

"You listen now, the police are coming and with you acting crazy like this they'll take you in as well!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"You don't but we do! Fionna does!" Hearing this he froze staring intently at Steve who kept him pinned to the ground, knowing he had Marshall's attention he continued speaking. "Fionna needs you now more than she ever has and if you're in jail you can't help her Marshall."

"But he _hurt _her, he's the one who caused her so much pain, he's the only person on this earth Fionna's terrified of!"

"I know, Marshall I know but Fionna needs you. Now I'm going to let you up and you're going to go to the bathroom and wash the blood off your face, then you're going downstairs and you're going to stay with Fionna while Ellen and I handle the officers. If they ask you how you got those injuries you tell them flat out, he attacked you first, end of story that's it. Get it?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Steve said lifting him from the ground. "Go clean up now." By the time Marshall finished cleaning up the officers arrived and he watched as Mike had been taken away as it turns out he'd been on probation and what happened today had been enough to put him in jail. Marshall continued to watch as the police car took the man away and sighed Fionna had been downstairs with Ellen for the past hour now and the second police officer had just left after taking their statements. He was hesitant on going down stairs but spotting Cake he had an idea. Grabbing the cat he quietly descended the stairs and immediately spotting her owner the cat squirmed in Marshall's arms leaping free when he released her and he watched as Cake trotted over immediately nuzzling the blonde. Slowly she let go of her mother looking down to see what bumped her and gasped.

"Cake! Oh Cake I missed you so much!" Fionna said picking up the orange and white cat holding her close as the cat purred in contentment nuzzling the blonde's face. Suddenly Fionna realized something, If Cake was here…then so was Marshall. Seeing him Ellen stood.

"I'll leave the two of you alone for right now…Marshall-"

"I know I know I'm in trouble."

"Maybe not so much today." The older blonde said softly with a smile as she walked from the room. Almost immediately Fionna was up and towards him and in moments she was wrapped safely in his arms as he held her tightly.

"You ok Fi?"

"I'm so happy you're here Marsh, I was so scared."

"It's ok Fionna, its ok." He said softly as he slowly rocked her back and forth.

"I know I don't say it a lot but I love you Marshall."

"I know, you don't have to say it Fionna because I can feel it too. I love you." He said kissing her. Walking over Marshall sat them both down before kicking his shoes off and putting his feet on the couch so he was lying on it, with Fionna lying on him. His hand continued running soothingly up and down her back and Marshall listened as her breathing slowly evened out. Sensing her to be asleep Marshall smiled, he knew deep down she would drool on him and it would be a gross and squishy experience, he knew that she'd probably try to beat him up in her sleep because she'd done that as well but more than anything Marshall knew that he loved the blonde and he knew that he would always be there for her. He allowed himself to also slowly drift letting sleep claim him but before he fell asleep he had one more solid thought that made him grin. The reason he'd felt so uneasy earlier today was because his Fionna senses were tingling.

**See intense chapter. That being said next chapters gonna have MADDD FLUFFF! Yes, uber fluffeh**


	17. Adventures in the dark

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 16

Adventures In The Dark

Once again Marshall woke to face the now familiar ceiling, feeling the warmth from Fionna who was sandwiching him between the couch as she slept on him, luckily this time she didn't drool on him…well at least not so much any ways. Shifting her in his arms Marshall carefully moved from beneath the blonde gently setting her on the couch as he stood and stretched walking to the bathroom in the basement after grabbing his tooth brush from the bag near the door. After brushing his teeth Marshall checked his phone and was surprised, it was fairly late in the day, more than anything he was surprised that Fionna had slept clear through breakfast and lunch time. Already it was nearing 1:30pm, and with a smirk Marshall decided to wake Fionna up. Leaning over the back of the couch he drew close to the blonde and gave her a kiss.

"Fioooona." He said softly being sure to dangle his hair on her face making her grumble in her sleep and wipe her face turning over. "Come on sleepy it's time to get up."

"Noooo." She said softly opening a sleepy blue eye to look at Marshall who was mere inches from her face. Seeing him she smiled as he kissed her again. "I'm still tired…just a bit longer please?" Marshall studied her for a moment, she did look exhausted.

"Alright, a few more minutes ok?"

"Ok…Can I sleep on you? You're comfy." Hearing this Marshall laughed a bit and walked over to the couch lying down as Fionna climbed on him resting her head on his chest as he ran his fingers along her hair.

"You're totally drained aren't you?" he asked softly feeling as she nodded her head humming her affirmation. Marshall felt pity for the blonde, he should have expected that she'd be tired, after all she woke up multiple times throughout the night from nightmares and their night time excursion didn't help much either.

O0o0o0

It was dark, and Marshall was surprised to be awake he usually slept quite soundly. Suddenly he felt a kick to his leg and another quickly followed by Fionna's whimpering voice as she struggled against the blankets.

"Please don't…no please stop it, please…" Marshall quickly shook her awake listening as the blonde gasped opening her eyes.

"It's ok, everything's ok, nothings gonna hurt you, it's ok." He said softly brushing the tears from her face. "It's just a dream Fi, it's ok, you're safe."

"Safe?" she asked in a sleepy and bewildered voice.

"Safe. I'll keep you safe." Marshall said firmly holding her tightly. "Go back to sleep, no more bad dreams." He said kissing her forehead and once again rubbing her back as he put the blonde to sleep once again. He watched as her eyes drooped slowly, and soon enough she was fast asleep. It took a while for him to calm down and finally closing his eyes Marshall sighed feeling his body relax, but again the sound of Fionna's panicked voice jarred him awake.

"I didn't tell, I didn't say anything! Please- Don't!" now she was pushing against him frantically.

"Fionna wake up." Once again he shook her awake startling the blonde who was panting heavily looking around wildly not registering her surroundings. Finally Marshall gently took her face in his hands so she'd be forced to look at him. "Fionna, Babe, you're ok. Look at me, Fi look at me." He swore in that moment he was going to lose her but finally her vision cleared and she focused on him.

"Marsh?"

"Glob Fi." Marshall said relaxing pulling her close and kissing her gently. "You had me worried for a minute."

"What's wrong?"

"You had another nightmare, don't you remember?"

"Kinda, it's more like I remember the feelings I had, not the actual dream." Hearing this he nodded.

"Go back to sleep, it's still late."

"Ok." Snuggling up to Marshall Fionna closed her eyes drifting off once again. Once sure she was asleep Marshall sighed, this was sure to be a draining night. Again he was woken by Fionna's panicked voice, though this time he swore she was awake.

"Marsh! Marsh wake up please wake up!"

"Fi what's wrong? I'm up." Marshall asked immediately wide awake, trying to focus in the darkness.

"Marshall, please, please no, please wake up Marsh please!" hearing this he stared wide eyed, Fionna was still asleep. Unable to stand hearing her pleading cries any longer Marshall roughly shook her wanting nothing more than to wake her from the nightmare she was in.

"Fionna snap out of it." He said now sitting up with the blonde who was growing more and more panicked by the second.

"Marshall! Marshall wake up! No! No! NO! Please Glob no!" his heart was pounding in his chest and to his utter relief Fionna finally woke up though when she took notice of his panicked and concerned face she absolutely melted into hysterical tears wrapping her arms tightly around him and burrowing her face into his neck giving into sobs that wrenched at his heart.

"Shhhh, it's ok, Fi it's ok now." He said softly not quite sure of the conviction of his words.

"No it's not Marsh, Glob Marsh he came back. He came back and you tried keeping me safe and you both were fighting. Then there was this awful cracking noise and you were just lying there Marshall you wouldn't get up. Glob Marshall you were dead, I-I dreamed you were dead!"

"Fi it's ok, I'm right here I'm fine, I'm here with you right now, it's ok." He said tucking her bangs from her eyes and kissing her forehead. Tilting her head up her lips met his as Marshall held Fionna tightly, the blonde holding on to him as if her life depended on it. Marshall broke the kiss but quickly captured her lips once again. "I'm right here I'm not going anywhere I promise you. That bastard's in jail so you don't have to be afraid of him anymore either, it's ok." He said kissing the blonde again and again. "You have nothing to be scared of, not anymore." Glancing over he spotted the clock on the cable box, it was only 2:30A.M. All of that had happened in only 3 hours. Making a decision Marshall pulled the blonde to her feet knowing that she'd be unable to sleep for a while. "Come on go put your jeans on." He said softly as he pulled on his shoes having fallen asleep in his clothes from a few hours ago.

"Where are we going?" Fionna asked pulling out a pair of jeans her mom had folded and washed in the laundry room.

"We're getting lost." He said simply handing her a sweat shirt. Wasting no time Marshall zipped it for her and taking her hand led Fionna quietly through the house. "Is there any kind of alarm system?"

"I don't think so." Fionna said softly watching as Marshall unlocked the doors to the deck in the back yard pulling her through and silently shutting it, the problem was the 6 foot drop from the deck to the yard. Recently her parents had decided to re do the stairs, and Fionna was wondering if maybe they should have gone through the door to the office. Marshall walked towards where the stairs would be, and fearing that Marshall didn't see the lack of stairs Fionna hurried over to him stopping the teen at the edge.

"Don't worry Fi I've got this." He said with a grin hopping down and landing easily. Standing and now leaning up on his toes he looked up at Fionna. "You coming?" Fionna was shocked, Marshall had always been taller than she was but she didn't realize how tall, just being on his toes he could easily see up onto the deck.

"How tall are you?"

"Almost 6'2 babe, you know what they say about us tall guys." he said with a wink making Fionna blush a dark red, yes she had heard in school from girls and their magazines about "Tall Guys". Seeing her blush Marshall grinned even more. "Big feet and you know what they say about big feet?" He asked making Fionna's face redder, she couldn't help it if the girls at her school liked to read into perverse things. "Expensive shoes. Always gotta buy something in your size because some places won't carry it." He said seriously making Fionna laugh.

"I'm not tall like you, how do you expect me to get down?" Marshall made the 5'5 blonde feel very short just then.

"Come on Fi, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do." Fionna watched as Marshall opened his arms for her.

"Well let's go then." Getting the gist of what he was expecting Fionna crouched at the edge and closing her eyes hopped down landing easily in his arms as he gently set her on the ground.

"Sorry if I was heavy." Fionna said softly as they began their walk.

"Pfft, you weren't even close to being heavy short stuff." Marshall said calling her that for the express intention of changing the topic at hand.

"But I'm chubby."

"You're not, you're beautiful exactly how you are, I wouldn't change you for a single thing in this world." Hearing this Fionna smiled leaning on Marshall as they walked down the street of the quiet suburb, though soon enough the vibrant glow of fire and the sound of loud singing coming from FP's grandparent's house drew the couple over.

"Hakuna Matata! It means no worries, For the rest of your days, Hakuna Matata it aint no passin craze. It's a w-wonderful phrase!" Marshall and Fionna shared a smirk and crept over to the fence that sectioned off the back yard and found the red head lying on the ground with a bottle in his hand as he took a long drink. "I'm Drunka Matata, hehehehaaaaa!"

"Is he ok?" Fionna asked looking to Marshall for an answer. The dark haired teen only smirked.

"That's a normal thing for FP here."

"He sings messed up versions of the lion king songs when he's drunk?"

"Nah just whatever Disney movie he watches. It's funny as hell watching him sing the little mermaid when he's trashed." Marshall said leading Fionna away just as FP started another chorus of 'Drunka Matata'. They walked for a long time hand in hand and just being, and eventually they found an old wooden train bridge that was grown over with vines and plants right over a river.

"Me and FP were friends for a long time, I mean we didn't start out that way we kinda hated each other. Right after my dad died my Mom sent me up here with my Grandma and she and Mrs. Flint were like best friends. So his Grandpa brought us up here to go swimming and he pissed me off so I kinda pushed FP in the river." Hearing this Fionna burst out laughing.

"Marsh! That's so mean!" the blonde said wiping tears from her eyes "Besides how do you kinda push someone in the river? You either do or you don't."

"Well while I pushed him from behind his Grandpa bumped into me and knocked us both in." Marshall said with a silly grin. "If he hadn't done that we never would have found this place I'm gonna show you now. So do you trust me?" he asked climbing on the edge of the bridge's railing and turning to look at the blonde.

"Of course I do. But am I going to get wet?"

"Only if you want to." He said offering the blonde his hand who took it without a second thought, though once she was high up she felt her stomach drop with nervousness and unconsciously inched closer to Marshall who pulled her close. "Don't worry we'll be fine, now…" he said holding Fionna tightly against him and jumping off the edge as she shrieked. "TO OUR DEATHS!" They landed on the bank of the river moments later and Fionna began punching Marshall's arm.

"Don't scare me like that! I should beat you to death with my shoe you butt!" Marshall only laughed.

"C'mon Fi do you really think I'd kill you?"

"Some days yeah." She said just to spite him making Marshall smirk.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand and walking away from the bridge leading her into the forested area. "You know I don't think anyone's been here since us…" Marshall said softly taking note of the barely worn path that he now followed by instinct alone. Finally he paused turning to face Fionna who too stopped walking. "Ok, we're totally lost."

"You're a horrible liar." Fionna said flatly watching as he smirked.

"All right you caught me. Sign 1 to know you're going in the right direction." He said stopping at a smallish tree. "You see the arrow? I carved that out years ago." He said as Fionna came over to inspect it. Once she did they began to move onwards continuing their trek. "Sign 2," Marshall said out of the blue. "That giant boulder over there." They walked past it and faintly she could hear the rushing of water. Finally they made it to a clearing where Marshall stopped. "This clearing is the final sign, this is where everyone must get naked." He said with a wolfish grin taking his shirt off. "But for the sake of your poor little heart I'll be keeping my boxers on, you can wear my shirt if you want I don't mind." he said kicking his shoes off and removing his jeans making Fionna blush a dark red.

"Turn around." The blonde demanded making Marshall smirk and do as she commanded sneaking a glimpse as she turned to face the other direction pulling her shirt off immediately putting his longer one on, it went down almost to her knees before unclipping her bra and putting it with her shirt, she might as well have something dry, then a thought came to her, his shirt was long enough to cover her completely, if she played her cards right she could go home with dry panties too. Feeling bold by her idea and looking to be sure Marshall wasn't peeking Fionna pulled off her jeans and panties hiding them in her pile of clothes, he'd never know. Grabbing her pile of clothes she followed him a few more feet and around a bend in the river and the blonde stared in amazement, by that point she knew they were going to go see a waterfall, the sound alone gave it away, but the thing was massive, she was surprised that the river was so calm since the source of it was this huge thing. The water was calm in a pool that the waterfall led into and all around the clearing were large flat river rocks glistening in the moon light. Marshall dumped his stuff on one of the larger flatter rocks and walked over to a small rise that was just above the pool.

"Wanna go swimming?" He asked not waiting for the blonde's response before jumping off the rock ledge and into the water. Fionna waited for a moment finally spotting him as he resurfaced laughing.

"How's the water?" Fionna asked wading in keeping herself covered with Marshall's shirt.

"Very wet." The water was actually quite warm which surprised the blonde greatly and quickly she dived under popping up a few feet away from Marshall who splashed her making her screech.

"Marsh what was that for!?"

"What!? I thought you were a river monster!"

"You saw me dive in!" the blonde said splashing Marshall back making him smirk as he began swimming towards her.

"Marsh, what're you? Oh no don't you even dare!" she yelped as he grabbed her laughing and hauling the blonde over his shoulder. "Marsh put me down!" Now he was climbing the rise which he'd first jumped off of.

"You ready Fi?"

"NO!" now she was practically scrambling in his arms, Marshall however held tight and with a laugh he leapt from the ledge making Fionna scream as she held onto him for dear life. Together they resurfaced and the blonde was livid.

"Are you crazy!? I was scared to death what were- she was cut off as Marshall kissed her holding her tightly against him in the water and catching her by surprise as slowly she closed her eyes accepting the kiss and pulling him closer. She had to admit, making out in the water like this…it was kinda hot…Finally Marshall pulled away with a smirk earning Fionna's smile. Her arms unwound themselves from his neck and finally her hands rested on his shoulders, and before he could register the mischievous glint in her eyes the blonde forced him under the water with as much strength as she could muster catching him off guard. She laughed hard as he resurfaced.

"That's payback for earlier!" She said sticking her tongue out at him as she pushed herself away from him to avoid the soaking wet onslaught she knew was going to come, however the blonde only made it so far before Marshall swam over grabbing a hold of her leg as Fionna shrieked laughing at the same time as he dragged her back over to him.

"Anybody ever tell you you're a pain in the butt?" he growled with a grin pulling the blonde flush against him and watching as her face grew red as she blushed hard.

"I'm _your_ pain in the butt." She said with a small smile, Marshall's hand caressed her cheek tilting her face towards his as he kissed her again. Finally that same hand ended on top of her head and once they pulled apart Marshall dunked the blonde much to her surprise. They stayed playing in the water for more than an hour and finally they were all played out, more than anything the decision was made when Fionna just couldn't stop yawning. After climbing from the water Marshall used his jeans to scrub his hair dry before putting them on and respecting Fionna's privacy he turned away not peeking this time as she dressed, which she quickly did pulling her panties and jeans on before tossing Marshall's shirt at him and putting on her bra and shirt she was for the most part completely dry and toasty warm and was proud of her plan to not wear panties. Together they began walking back but Marshall blinked noticing one odd detail when he boosted Fionna up onto the bridge.

"You're all dry." He said simply.

"Mmmhmm." The blonde hummed with a shake of her head.

"Your underwear should have soaked your clothes like mine did unless…" he looked at the blonde curiously when suddenly he blinked. "You have way more balls than I gave you credit for." He said grinning like a fool making Fionna blush once again. "I never thought in a million years Miss Fionna would go swimming with me sans panties."

"Marshall shut it at least my butt's dry."

"If I had my way mine would be too." He said with a wink as Fionna's blush soon took over her face.

"You're a perv!"

"Yeah, your perv." He just couldn't stop grinning and Fionna knew it was because of her panty plan and shook her head with a sigh. The walk home had taken less time and as they passed by FP's grandparent's house the fire was nowhere to be seen. Sneaking around back once again Marshall boosted Fionna onto the deck before taking a running jump and pulling himself easily up. Removing their muddy shoes the two tip toed through the house and back down to the family room. Fionna immediately grabbed a towel for her hair and her pajamas changing in the laundry letting Marshall get dressed in his own clothes in the bathroom. Tossing her dirty things in the washer Fionna walked out and lay down on the couch with a yawn and was joined by Marshall moments later. Lying down beside the worn out teen Marshall pulled her close feeling as she drifted off easily in his arms, checking the time he spotted the clock, it was almost 4am. Closing his eyes he allowed sleep to take him, and for the rest of the night Fionna had no more nightmares.

O0o0o0

Holding the blonde in his arms Marshall daydreamed humming softly to himself as he did so, he was wide awake now and knew he wouldn't go back to sleep, but he'd stay here as long as she wanted him to, because she needed him, and for Fionna, Marshall would do anything.


	18. S'more Love & S'more S'mores Please

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 17

S'more Love & S'more S'mores Please

Fionna woke feeling extremely comfortable and more than warm. Smiling she kept her eyes closed just a bit longer nuzzling her face into the warmth she was resting on, she could feel the vibrations of his humming in his chest and she could hear him too. Fionna just did not want to wake up, she wanted to sleep forever and thinking everything through technically she could because starting next Monday it would be spring break. She didn't even know what time it was, the last thing the blonde remembered was Marshall giving her 5 more minutes to sleep.

Marshall was humming every song he could think of to keep from letting boredom take over. Just as he finished one he heard the sound of someone descending the steps and looking over he spotted Fionna's mother making her way over with a bowl of food.

"I can't believe she's slept so long, it's like she went on a trek in the middle of the night and wore herself out." The blonde said handing the bowl to Marshall who gratefully accepted it.

"Yeah, she was exhausted but the smell of food will probably wake her up." Marshall said taking a bite of the chicken and broccoli alfredo.

"You want something to drink hun? We have fruit punch."

"Sure." Ellen walked back up the stairs and in moments just as he brought another fork full of food to his mouth Fionna grabbed his hand and angled the fork and quickly devouring his food.

"Mmmm that was yummy."

"Hello to you too."

"Can I have some more?" Fionna asked turning her head to face Marshall but still not getting up.

"If you get up you can have your own bowl." The blonde simply frowned.

"But yours is here now." Rolling his eyes with a smirk Marshall took another forkful and fed the blonde who smiled in appreciation.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Oh Fionna sweetie you're awake! I'll bring a bowl right down for you!" Ellen said placing the glass of punch on the table and once again climbing the stairs.

"Look see you get your own food." Marshall said scooting over as Fionna sat up. "Now I get two bites of yours."

"Why? I'm fading away Marsh. Can't you see they starve me here?" the blonde said with a laugh.

"Yeah you're all skin and bones Fi. Look food!" quickly Fionna turned her head accepting the warm bowl from her mother who smiled at her happily.

"I'm glad to see you're awake honey." Ellen said giving the girl a kiss on the top of the head before walking back up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Is it me or does mom seem a bit more squishy than usual?"

"She's been down to check up on you more than five times Fi, it's almost 6:30 at night, you seriously slept all day."

"Wow I did?" the blonde asked with another yawn.

"Yup, and what do you mean 'Squishy how can someone be squishy?" Marshall asked tilting his head to look at Fionna.

"I don't know…all the food service, letting us eat dinner not at the table, the hugs, and kisses, and fluttery stuff, it's hard to describe." Fionna said staring at her bowl of food, then suddenly an idea came to her, one that she didn't like. The look on her face so suddenly changed that Marshall felt a twinge of concern.

"Fi what's wrong?"

"I think she feels guilty Marshall, like that what happened was her fault."

"You think she feels responsible for what happened with that freak?"

"She didn't know who he was, he was just a client from her job and every now and then when work runs late she'll send them over here. I think she feels responsible for what happened…I'll be back in a minute Marsh." Fionna said pushing herself up and walking towards the stairs quickly climbing them and entering the kitchen. It was filled with food. Cakes, cookies, brownies, and pies were all littering the counters, she knew her mom stress baked but still….wow. She walked over glancing in the dining room but not spotting her parents. Making her way room by room through the first floor of the house Fionna finally made it into her parents' office.

"Ellen it's all right, she could never hate you."

"But what if she does? Steve it's all my fault if I never sent that man here…just thinking about what he did to her makes me sick to my stomach."

"I know I know. And it's not your fault Ellen you didn't know, neither of us knew, so if that's the case I'm just as much to blame."

'WHAT?! Now both of her parents felt this way!?' Fionna couldn't just stand there listening anymore and she pushed the door open.

"It's nobody's fault, and I could never hate either of you, never. Please don't be sad." She said softly not knowing at all how to handle this situation. Her parents looked quickly to Fionna before her mother burst into tears startling her before grabbing the blonde and hugging her tightly.

"Ma, Ma stop it I-I can't breathe!"

O0o0o0

Curious about what was taking Fionna so long Marshall made his way up the stairs and was immediately distracted by the copious amounts of sugary sweets. He paused staring at them all before grabbing several cookies and a brownie from the tray, hey he was still hungry. Just as he was about to set off to find Fionna something nudged his leg and looking down he spotted Cake.

"Hey you, they feed you yet?" the cat simply meowed up a storm at him and Marshall had a feeling that she'd been hungry all day. "Sorry kitty." He said reluctantly putting his goodies down and making his way to a cabinet where he knew some tuna was, they'd have to buy some cat food. After dishing out the food to the hungry Cake Marshall grabbed his snacks and eventually found Fionna sandwiched between her two parents. Finally she was released and she was panting for breath, her mom looked like she wanted to hug her again and before she could do so Marshall spoke up sensing Fionna's urgent need to escape the overwhelming amounts of love.

"Hey can I bring Fionna over to FP's place? He was gonna have a bond fire tonight." This snapped her parents out of whatever sense they were in.

"Yes sure! Of course." Ellen said quickly with a smile. "I'll pack you some snacks to bring over." With that she walked from the room.

"I'm going to make sure Ellen doesn't make anymore." They watched as Steve left the room leaving only Marshall and Fionna.

"I never thought I'd ever say it but there's such a thing as being loved too much." Fionna said with a shudder. "Give me a minute to get changed and we'll head over ok?"

"Sure thing."

O0o0o0

It didn't take long and in less than ten minutes the two were making their way over to where they knew FP would be making a blaze, Fionna carrying armfuls of cookies and brownies and Marshall a few bags of homemade marshmallows. He had no idea how she did it but it seemed Fionna's mom could make anything. Luckily for the two FP wasn't drinking tonight, he did however have bars of chocolate in his truck and the three commenced into making S'mores.

"So what's up Girlie?" FP asked passing her another marshmallow which she speared and held over the roaring blaze.

"Nothing much really, it's April vacation so no school this week, you guys?"

"Same old crap chickie. Oh the Prom is coming up, wanna come with me?" He asked with a wink.

"No thanks Drunka Matatta." Fionna said with a laugh not noticing Marshall's scowl towards FP.

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Yup sure did."

"Ahh."

"I will go with Marshall though…if you're going of course." Fionna said with a blush tinting her cheeks making Marshall blink at the out of character boldness.

"Of course I'm going, and I was gonna ask you anyways, when is yours?"

"The 30th. Yours?"

"The 3rd, why would they make it on a Tuesday? That's just weird." Marshall said as Fionna shrugged.

"No idea, so which one do you want to go to?"

"Why not both? I'll buy the tickets."

"What? Oh come on Marsh! Seriously dude I can't take Fionna at least once?" FP said with a grin trying and succeeding to get a rise out of him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's _mine._" He said punctuating the point by pulling Fionna closer to him.

"Wow dude I get it I get it."

"Do you?" Marshall asked with a scowl knowing that FP was trying to get him mad.

"Yeah." He said with a laugh.

"Good…crap!" quickly he pulled his forgotten marshmallow from the fire, the white poofy confection lit up like the Olympic torch, and because he pulled it from the flames so quickly the marshmallow flew from the stick and into the air quickly lost in the darkness. Fionna burst out laughing and FP rolled on the ground practically howling. Shaking his head Marshall simply speared another mallow holding it over the fire. Suddenly they heard a splat and FP was yelling up a storm.

"Dude! Ahh it BURNS! Crap! Get it off get it off getitoffmeeeee!" Now it was Marshall's turn to laugh, the Marshmallow landed right on FP from its descent back to earth. Fionna shook her head suppressing a laugh and making a chocolate S'more from two brownies.

"So the prom huh?"

"Yeah. I'll be all old fashioned and get you flowers and stuff if you want." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Marsh just do what you want I'm sure I'll love it either way."

"You sure?"

"Definitely." She said with a smile.

O0o0o0

As the hours continued on the fire started to dim, FP had already run out of burnable materials to keep the fire going. It was late, or early rather, nearing 5 in the morning, and because they were only next door Fionna's parents didn't mind. The sky was starting to lighten and the stars were fading away, birds were chirping, and the sky was becoming a clear crisp blue. All of them were asleep outside, FP had fallen asleep in the chair, his marshmallow stick burnt to ashes in his hands, Fionna slept silently, her legs hanging over the arm of the chair, her head resting on Marshall's shoulder, and Marshall slept, his head leaning on Fionna's. It was looking to be a bright promising sunny day without a cloud in the sky.

**Uh oh hehehehe I wanted a cliffie. Haven't done that in a while :)**

**Well to address some peoples updating wants, again, as much as I would to update more frequently I can't. I go to school tuesday and thursday from 9:30 to 2pm that's the only times I have internet. I don't have it at home. Thanks for all of the reviews guys they mean a lot.**

**I also got a review telling me to proof read due to the journal entry on chapter 1. if you've ever been to any form of therapy you would know that not all people spill their guts to strangers and dump it all out immediately, some do some don't. some people talk about something once and never again mention it, others talk about the same thing over and over and over. think about things like that sir/madam.**

**DragonnaTheDogDemon: This sorcery is epicness that I never thought I'd create.**

**There's many more i'd love to respond to but my ride is here and im losing the interwebs again.**

**Important news. i don't know if im updating tuesday, i'm supposed to be moving from my place on monday the 29th and as of yet we haven't found a place so if i don't update i'm not ignoring anyone and i'm not abandoning the story. I love you all for the awesome reviews you've given me and thanks so much for reading! the next chappy is half way done, Fionna meets Marshall's Mom.**


	19. Parents To The Rescue!

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 18

Parents to the rescue

Marshall's eyes slowly opened registering the now searing pain in his arm and the brightness, and blinking blearily he winced now wide awake. Quickly he jumped more out of shock than anything and fell from his chair waking Fionna as her human pillow was jerked from beneath her.

"Ahhh, crap this hurts!" he hissed moving deep into the shadow of the tree closest to him feeling more than lucky that the tree's shadow had covered the majority of him.

"Marsh what's- it's morning!" she gasped suddenly making her way over to Marshall who was covering his arm with his sleeve.

"Don't touch it! CRAP!"

"Marsh you have to let me see it!" Fionna said grabbing his arm and pulling the sleeve up and gaping in shock, his arm was seriously raw, red, and burned. "Flip dude, ok, let's get you inside like ASAP." Fionna said grabbing his arm.

"Wait, wait, wait, you go across the street and get the door open and I'll run after so I can go right in."

"Ok, I'll get my parents I think Dad might know first aid." The blonde said running diagonally across the street as Marshall scoped out the area really wishing he had his hoodie right about now. He spotted several trees and when Fionna called over to him waving an umbrella he breathed a sigh of relief and watched as she walked over.

"Dude I forgot those existed." Marshall said with a sigh as Fionna opened the umbrella handing it to him keeping the shade constantly on the tall teen.

"You ok?"

"I really just need to get inside and smother myself in sunblock." He said entering Fionna's house quickly, both of her parents already in the hall.

"Don't worry Marshall, you're in capable hands, Steve was a volunteer fireman when he was younger he knows all about fixing up burns!" Ellen said pulling him into the kitchen Steve following as Fionna put away the umbrella with a sigh of relief. She wondered if she should at least wake up Flame Prince but decided against it spotting his grandmother as she walked to the back yard. Turning she closed the door making her way into her house searching for her parents and Marshall.

"Ahhh, please just stop touching it." Marshall said wincing as the cool cloth was placed on his arm.

"Sorry Marsh it's for your own good, this is a pretty serious burn. Did this happen last night?"

"No this morning. It's a sun burn." Her parents shared a surprised look.

"It can happen that fast sweetie?" Ellen asked looking at his arm then at his pained face.

"Yeah but I usually don't make it a habit to fall asleep outside." Marshall said making a stab at attempting humor, it didn't work.

"It's starting to blister, I think we might have to bring you to the hospital Marshall, they'll have better medications than we'll find in my first aid kit." Steve said dressing the burn loosely staring at the dark haired teen seriously. Marshall sighed looking away.

"Ok."

O0o0o0

"Well Mr. Abadeer we've received your records from Mt. Auburn so we're safe to start treatments for you alright?" the overly cheery nurse said making Marshall scowl.

"I gave you guys permission to access that information three hours ago, what the heck took so long!?"

"You're still under your mother's insurance so we needed her permission as well."

"Are you kidding me she knows I'm here?"

"Yes sir, she sounded quite concerned as well if I do say so. Besides she is your emergency contact."

"Yeah she's a good actress." Marshal mumbled hanging his head with a sigh.

"We'll need you to change into this." she said offering him the hospital gown.

"Why!? I don't need to get rid of my pants for you to look at my arm lady!"

"It's hospital procedure." She said simply as Fionna ducked out of the room letting Marshall and the nurse fight it out. She sat in the hall way listening to the soft steps of the nurses, her parents had been called to work, her mother at the office, and her father at home easily able to pick the two up when they were done at the hospital, and with Marshall's ornery attitude it would take a bit longer than expected.

She had no idea how long she'd been out there, but sitting in the hallway the sound of clicking heels caught the blonde's attention. Looking around she spotted a woman rounding the corner and heading in her direction. She was quite tall with long black hair and Fionna was sure that even without her high heels the woman would tower over her. The woman was dressed in a sharp well pressed business dress suit, and to the blonde's surprise she made to open Marshall's door.

"You can't go in there, he's supposed to be changing." Fionna said quickly standing and blocking the door. Immediately the blonde was cut with a scowling look that shocked her.

"I can see my son if I decide to or not." The woman said her hands on her hip and one on the door handle.

"You're Marshall's mother?" Fionna asked now glaring at her. "Why are you even here? The last time you and Marsh spoke you said you wished he wasn't born." The blonde hissed angrily keeping her voice low.

"Like you've never said something you regretted?" his mother said now lowering her voice to match the intensity. "I love my son and when I said that I meant it in a different context."

"How the flip could you mean it in a different context!? It all means the same thing!" Fionna growled being sure to keep her voice low still able to hear the nurse and Marshall arguing. Suddenly Mrs. Abadeer blinked in realization, why in the world was she arguing with a kid?

"I don't have to explain anything to you, you, little wretch. What happens between me and my son is no business of yours."

"Of course it's my business, I'm his girlfriend!" Fionna watched as the older woman rolled her eyes.

"Oh my, Marshall's new flavor of the month. Congrats sweetie, when's the two week anniversary?" Ouch well that hurt, fine if she wanted to go with low blows Fionna had no problem picking that gauntlet up.

"It'll be six months next week since you know so much. Hmmm, that's roughly about the last time you spoke to your son isn't that right?" she asked crossing her arms and watching as Marshall's mother scowled Fionna however wasn't done. "I mean of course since you know all about that then you know his psychotic ex-girlfriend tried killing him with a power stage light and how she almost flippin killed me when she kicked me down the stairs. But of course you know! You only call yourself his mother when it's convenient and beneficial to you! You should be ashamed, completely and one hundred percent ashamed of yourself, your words, and your actions." Fionna snapped her anger for this woman only growing. Hearing this Marshall's mother drew to her full height, if this girl wanted to play with the fire she was going to get seriously burned and that time was going to be now.

"You know what? You're right, but as much as I didn't want my son, I do love him. I wish he was born to someone who would have had more time for him. When I agreed with him that day I didn't mean I wished him not to be born, I wished he'd have been born to someone else who can appreciate and love him the way a parent should care for and love their child. Despite that I kept him, I carried him and I birthed him and cared for him after his father died. It's more than you can say for _your_ parents now sit down and shut up!" hearing this Fionna swallowed thickly turning away and stepping aside from the door trying so hard not to cry and watching as Marshall's mother breezed into the room. Once the door snapped shut Fionna turned and walked down the hall towards the elevator, she really really needed some air.

O0o0o0

"Dude look it's just like he said, Fionna's right there." The dark skinned male said his feet on the dashboard as he looked out the windshield of the van.

"You sure man?" the younger of the two asked. This one had light skin and was looking at the photo.

"Positive, besides she looks exactly the same as the picture."

"Alright, let's grab her."

"Not yet, we have to wait for the other kid too."

"Yeah but you remember what he said right?"

"Yeah I know I know bro he's a heck of a fighter. But we're two strong guys, just get Marshall first, then we grab Fionna simple as that.

"Alright dude."

O0o0o0

The moment the door opened Marshall expected it to be Fionna as he sat now in a rather pissy mood having been forced into the hospital gown by the nurse after almost an hours-worth of fighting. He looked over expectantly and was shocked when he spotted his mother.

"What're you doing here?"

"Marshall you're in the hospital more than eighty miles from home, of course I'm going to see what in the world you did to yourself." Marshall showed his mother his arm then snapped at her.

"There you seen it now will you leave me alone?"

"No." she said crossing her arms. The silence was long and tense and seemed to last forever. Marshall started wondering where in the world Fionna was. Once again the nurse came back.

"Ma'am, visiting hours are almost over."

"I don't need permission to visit my son." She growled rounding on the nurse.

"Yo, do I need to be bedridden this entire time?" Marshall asked the nurse. "You guys slathered up my arm and bandaged it is there any more you want to do?"

"No, the doctor just wanted to keep you for a few hours to be sure the burn didn't progress."

"Well it's been about 5 hours now since I got here and it hasn't so I'm checking out now." He said pulling the gown off and grabbing his shirt.

"Mr. Abadeer-

"Marshall you get back in that bed right now before I open those curtains!" his mom yelled making Marshall scowl.

"It's night time! You know what how about this then, I'm going to sit outside since the sun's gone down, take a breather and come back, does that work for everyone!?"

"I don't see why not as long as you keep your arm covered." The nurse said and completely ignoring his mother's response Marshall breezed by into the hall looking for Fionna.

O0o0o0

She wasn't ashamed to admit it, Marshall's mom was a woman who could easily pick out weak spots and deliver massive damage with just a few words, she made her cry. Sniffing she wiped her eyes as she sat on the bench in front of the hospital aware of the truck/van type vehicle that sat just a bit more than 30 feet from her across the street. She watched warily as two guys maybe 5 or 6 years older than her got out of the vehicle heading towards the hospital. Fionna let out a sigh of relief when they walked past her, though moments later she heard a familiar voice yell out in shock. The blonde didn't even have time to turn and look before she was grabbed and quickly being brought towards the back of the van and as she struggled against the man's grip she kicked and before she knew it she'd been pushed inside the van. Immediately Fionna scrambled away from the man though her first instinct was to beat the heck out of him.

"Don't do anything funny."

"Who are you and why are you doing this?"

"Just being a good son, you'll understand…" the lighter skinned male said as the scuffling grew louder and the darker male forced Marshall into the truck with Fionna, and spotting the blonde Marshall stopped fighting and made his way over to her checking the blonde for injuries as the doors were slammed shut behind them.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" he asked tilting her face towards his.

"No, I'm fine, but what's going on?" Fionna asked worriedly holding on to Marshall tightly.

"I have no idea." Suddenly they heard happy shouting outside the van doors.

"YEAH!"

"Whose awesome!?"

"We're awesome!"

"Hi five?"

"Bro five!"

*SLAP*

"Fi what in the world are we listening to?"

"I have no idea." Suddenly the doors up front opened and slammed shut and the engine started making the two in the back jerk forwards as they began to move. The way the van was sectioned off they couldn't see what was going on up front, but they could hear what was being said.

"Hey Dad, we got them. Uuuhuh, yeah we're on our way back now…no in the work truck. No! Awwww why?"

"What's wrong man?"

"Ma's not making everything burritos!"

"That's crazy!"

Hearing them talking on the phone gave Fionna an idea, and she was stunned that it took her so long to think of this. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed her phone quickly dialing her father.

"What? Oh ok yeah I can hold."

O0o0o0

"_Fionna what's the matter?"_

"Oh my GLOB DAD! Some guys grabbed me and Marsh from the hospital and threw us in the back of a van!" Suddenly the breaks slammed and Fionna fell forward with a gasp her phone flying from her hands towards the door of the truck. In mere seconds it opened and the phone was snatched from Fionna's reach.

"No!" The darker male said slamming the door shut again.

O0o0o0

Steve stared in shock at his phone and switched back to Finn.

"I swear to Glob, you had better answer me honestly did you two just kidnap your sister?!"

"They did WHAT!?" Ellen screeched from the kitchen looking at her husband who shook his head.

"_You said to grab her Dad you didn't say how."_

"I didn't mean like that! Pull over and explain everything to her now!"

"_Come on Dad, we're right around the corner anyways."_ As if on cue Steve could hear his son's work truck.

"You both are so grounded." He mumbled snapping the phone shut.

O0o0o0

Marshall held onto Fionna tightly as the truck took a sharp turn and jerked to a stop keeping the blonde from toppling over once again. Suddenly the back of the truck was opened and they were being stared at by the men from earlier. Marshall nervously pushed the blonde behind him as Fionna clung tightly to his shirt looking fearfully at the two. In unison the two men yelped in pain as a hand gripped their ears and as if by a miracle Ellen's angry voice met Fionna's ears.

"You two are so grounded! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves now get inside the house!" she said marching in between the two still holding on to their ears as they each yelped as she tugged harder.

The moment they were led away Steve appeared at the opening and feeling utter relief Fionna launched herself at her father hugging him tightly as Marshall climbed from the back of the van and looked around shocked to be at Fionna's house almost falling from the van as Steve grabbed hold of him.

"What's going on?" He asked still looking around.

"Fionna, those were your brothers Finn and Jake. I'm so sorry- AH what the-!?" Suddenly the man collapsed.

O0o0o0

This was ridiculous out of all the kids to be snatched up off the streets her son had to be one of them. She didn't care about the blonde after all they were probably Arabian slave traders they could use her for something, but Marshall would shrivel up and burn in the desert and that most certainly wouldn't do. Hannah sighed as she followed the van staying several car lengths behind them to avoid suspicion and stopping when they slammed on the breaks. She watched as one of them whipped the door open grabbed something from the back and snapped the door shut before they took off once again. She had to give the two their credit, they did what they did quickly and effectively not even alerting the hospital security, that was fine though, if they wanted her son she'd wait and see why, but if there was an opening she'd take it. With a smirk the dark haired woman patted the tranquilizer gun she had on the passenger's seat. She watched as they turned into a neighborhood and then into a driveway. Driving around the block she parked getting out of the car just in time to watch the man grab her son pulling him from the van. As she continued walking she took aim and with a clear shot watched as the tranq dart made its way lodging into the man's neck before he fell to the ground making Fionna shriek.

"My glob you're a loud one, are you ok Sweetie?" she asked looking at Marshall who just continued to stare in shock.

"What did you do to him?"

"DAD!"

"Relax it's just a tranquilizer dart."

"Where in the world did you get that!?" Marshall yelled in utter shock as his mom crouched down pulling out the dart with a sharp tug.

"The internet. It's full of amazing things, I've had this since before you were born. So what's going on here?"

"Dad?" Fionna asked now nudging her father who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Her brothers kidnapped us from the hospital."

"Ahhh I see so you're ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?!"

"I don't know? Because I just watched two men you obviously didn't know snatch you and your girlfriend off the street and shove you both in the back of a van!? How about a little appreciation Marshall Lee Abadeer!" Marshall cowered leaning back away from his mother and considered climbing back into the van as she towered angrily over him though he felt relief when Fionna's mother returned.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that was Hannah Mitchelson." Turning Mrs. Abadeer simply stared at the blonde who was wiping her hands dry with the towel.

"Ellen Waters, I haven't seen you in almost twenty years."

"Naturally one gets busy when their running the CIA empire." Ellen said coolly. "You still have that thing?" she said looking towards the gun in Marshall's mother's hand.

"It comes useful in trying situations." she said with a twisted smirk.

"Mom? Ma? How do you two know each other?" Marshall asked looking between the two women who much to his shock embraced like old friends.

"We were best friends in college." His mother said, Ellen wearing a matching grin. Today could not get any weirder.

**How's this for randomness? It came to me and I was like yes, this must happen. lol Anyways! Well I have news VIA my living situation. The bad news I have to be out of the apartment on the 29****th**** so I'm wondering what my family's gonna do here, it's very worrisome…especially since it's the 30****th****. We're desperately home searching and right now this is my only distraction, I don't wanna be homeless again TT^TT.**

**TO the REVIEWERS!**

**Vampire Princess Awesome: Sorry but I LOVE Cliffies, I'm absolutely awful with them in my other stories, sometimes I'm just plain mean, I haven't done one in forever lol.**

**AegisOfRime: yeah I make my bad guys very very VERY messed up individuals and I'm glad you liked When She Smiles and I'm glad it's one of your favorites. When I say it won't be like it I mean that all of the things that made it M rated won't be in this but as you can see I put other messed up things instead so hopefully this will be another of your favorites, if you have any suggestions let me know. I wanted at least one pseudo-tame story given all of my M rated ones I've been working on and doing lately lol.**

**GEM faerie: LOL yes woah there Fionna indeed lol this will be a great phrase in later chapters.**

**Mirror Storm91: Thanks for the epic compliment, I feel if you can make the characters emotionally relatable you can get much more in depth with the story ya know?**

**Adventure time girl123: Thank you lots!**

**Kayciarika: Yup Prom at the first school, then the other one! Where old characters will return and new ones will come forth! MWAHAHAHAHAH….ahem yeah anyways…lol**

**DragonnaTheDogDemon: Your review made me lol so hard. XD ! ^_^**

**awesomeness4life: Your welcome for feeding Cake lol. I'm actually not a fan of love triangles…PG does return and stuff happens at the prom, under the sea will so happen, that I promise you. I just don't know when yet.**

**Jennyxxfasho: This series is not even close to being over so have no fear. I either write one shots or very long multi-chaptered fics lol, I can't do something just a few chapters long because I want to keep adding to it lol.**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Hope the chap was to your expectations since you've been asking for this one the most **

**Caro: You will find someone who enjoys night time as much as you do be it a friend or someone else no one is alone and misunderstood forever. It's ok I too am a girl who lives in jeans loves rock music (I thrive on Killswitch Engage currently lol) and speaks only when forced to and prefers shadows, everything is awesome and most people should join the darkside we do have cookies but we never said jack about sharing them lol!**

**Skitt2199: Glad you liked the chapter : )**

**Fioleeluver: Glad you love my story! Hope it stays a favorite of yours for a long time **

**JustanotherGuest: I'm glad I updated the day you need Fiolee the most as well, LOL and fangasm is a great word that would perfectly describe my reaction to bad little boy lol.**

**Amanda5433: I wish I could update more and I'm sorry that I can't. But I'm glad you're loving my story! ^_^**

**Oh and fun fact: The song Marshall was humming in the very beginning of the last chapter was Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus only because it was so fitting. ^_^ **


	20. I hate authors notes

Hey guys you'll have an update within a week. I haven't abandoned the story i'm just seriously lacking internet. I'm sorry its taking so long. I have at least 7 chapters ahead done so I've been working my buns off for you but at least i didn't leave you at a cliffie, that would suck. I just learned I could write this on my phone, I tried figuring out how to do it but eventually I got it. I'm hoping for the best with my situation we still haven't found a place to live. I hope you guys haven't abandoned my story because I sure didn't Sorry to make you wait.


	21. Kinda creeped out here

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 19

Kinda creeped out here…

"Friends in college? You had friends!?" Marshall asked in shock.

"What did you think I did with my spare time I wasn't always this way you know." His mom said releasing the blonde who looked down at her husband in dismay.

"You do know you're helping me carry him in Hannah, you've always had a horrible habit of tranquilizing the men that came over." Ellen said crouching by her husband as Mrs. Abadeer stooped to grab Steve under his arm. Together they carried the dark haired man into the house leaving Fionna and Marshall outside.

"I have Absolutely no idea what in the world to make of this." Fionna said softly, her confusion evident in her voice.

"It's ok I'm just as lost as you are." Marshall said still staring at the door the three had gone through.

"Today's been a really weird day."

"Yup." Silence stretched between them.

"Wanna get some dinner?" Fionna asked as they both stood continuing to stare at the door.

"I'm trying to figure out if it'd be safe to do so." Eventually Ellen returned to the door.

"Aren't you two coming in? Dinner's ready." She said with a smile before reentering the house. Sharing a look Marshall and Fionna walked up the driveway and entered the house looking around warily. Everyone was in the dining room save for Steve who was now lying on the couch in the living room still unconscious. Being curious Fionna led the way into the dining room with Marshall by her side.

"So yeah it should wear off in the next hour or so but some people have had strange reactions to the tranquilizer. It's nothing severe or allergenic but sometimes they have strange hallucinations or lucid dreams so it's nothing to worry about Elle."

"Good because I was worried, I love this one Hannah so be nice to him and apologize when he gets up." Ellen said firmly but with a smile making her friend grin.

"No promises." Now she turned to Marshall and Fionna. "What took you two so long to come in?" she said effectively bringing their presence to the attention of the entire room.

"SISTER!"

"LIL SIS!" Fionna jumped as the two older guys rushed over and soon began wrestling each other.

"Back the flip off Finn!" the darker of the two said pulling the blonde back and away from Fionna who stared on in confused amusement.

"Step off my buns man! I'm the big brother!" Finn said trying to trip Jake who easily sent him to the ground.

"I'm the oldest so wait your turn." He said squashing Finn and pinning him to the ground much to his annoyance.

"Jaaaaaaakkkkkkeeeee!"

"Heheheh, All right Kiddo, My name's Jake, I'm your oldest brother." He said with a smile. "And just so you know." He added in a conspiratorial whisper "I'm not the adopted one."

"That's crap man you're SO adopted."

"Nah, can't you see I blend right in." he said making Fionna laugh. "Besides we got Finn here from a bum, traded him to us for a nickel! Talk about bargain shopping." Immediately Jake was tackled as Finn pinned him to the ground sitting on him.

"I'm Finn, your big brother now the middle child. Just so you know if people give you trouble about being adopted and stuff just tell them, 'My parents chose me your parents are stuck with you.' It gets them good and mad." He said with a grin "But at the end of the day, adopted or not we're all family and we stick together as a family, so if that's something you aren't used to you'd better start because from here on out we're gonna harass the ever living out of you and you'll never get rid of us."

"Boys don't you have something to say to your sister?" Ellen said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh right." Jake said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry we kidnapped you."

"And threw you both in the van." Finn said now joining his brother in the apology.

"And took your phone." Jake said handing it back to the blonde who accepted it.

"And probably scarred you for life."

"But you're our sister so it's ok to do that to you time and time again."

"Like hell it is Jake!" Ellen said glowering at him as Fionna laughed at the irony. Jake was tall and big, one could see he was strong but the fact that he was cowering because of a woman 5 inches shorter than him and half his size was pretty funny.

"Yeah imagine doing that at the welcome party though." Finn said watching as his brother couldn't help but smirk.

"That would be epic." Ellen just shook her head as Fionna tried not to laugh, they seemed to be ok guys her new brothers.

"I'm gonna go check on Steve and see how he's doing." Ellen said shaking her head and walking from the room.

O0o0o0

Everything was moving in and out of focus, ehhh he felt sick. He could hear a purring and looking over Steve spotted the source approaching, it was just cake, the white and orange cat.

"Hey Babycakes, what in the world happened to you?" the cat asked tilting her head as Steve stared in shock.

"Well I- I don't know."

"Well honey, the best medicine is just some rest, where's Fionna?"

"With Marshall I think…" he said watching as the cat turned to leave. "I didn't know you're from down south."

"There's lots of thangs you don't know about me Baby." The cat said simply as she walked from the room.

"Bye."

O0o0o0

"Oh dear I think he's definitely having some kind of reaction." Ellen said walking back into the room.

"Why what's going on?"

"He's having a full length conversation with Cake, he thinks she's from down south." Hearing this Marshall laughed, and Fionna couldn't hold back her amused smirk.

"Dude seriously!?"

"That's flippin' awesome!" Finn said with a grin looking around and spotting several wooden spoons. Quickly he grabbed them and looked to his siblings eagerly and by some gut instinct Fionna knew something fun was gonna happen.

O0o0o0

Only moments after Cake left an all-out war seemed to break out as people scrambled into the room and he could easily recognize the three of them, one was Marshall, but oddly he was floating, the other two were Finn and Fionna who seemed to be having some kind of epic sword battle and for some strange reason a talking stretchy dog.

"Whoa Marshall I didn't know you could fly, you…you're a vampire aren't you?"

"Yeah dude I eat the color red cuz bloods not really my thing ya know?" Marshall said trying not to laugh as he grabbed an apple from the table and taking a bite and showing Steve the white of the inside. He watched as the man stared in shock and tried so hard not to laugh as he watched Steve stare in shock at Finn and Fionna's epic spoon battle and ducking out he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of bugles and some ketchup. Squirting some into his mouth he grinned fixing the chips into his mouth and making it look like fangs. Running back into the room he dove in between the two blonde's battle grabbing Fionna before biting her neck and making her shriek in shock before faking an exaggerated death as ketchup poured over her neck.

"Oh My GLOB!"

"I just couldn't help myself!" Marshall said faking hysterics wiping the ketchup from his mouth and grabbing a spoon and pretending to stab himself. Ellen and Hannah stood in the doorway.

"What the f-

"Shhh, this is getting good, they're so creative!" Ellen said in an excited whisper. Watching as the group of teens/young adults all did foolish things at the expense of her husband. Finn was now sobbing hysterically over Fionna and Marshall's bodies and Jake for some weird reason was rolling on the ground and barking between words. Once again Steve passed out collapsing on the couch.

"Dude we so broke dad." Finn said wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

"Man we gotta do that again."

"Lets not have dad get a tranquillizer dart to the neck next time though." Fionna said as her two brothers nodded in agreement. "So…I've been here a half a year why is this the first time I'm meeting you two?" Fionna asked curiously.

"School." Jake said simply

"Yeah and work we mostly build places like tree houses and cool stuff like that." Finn said shrugging his shoulders as Fionna clapped her hands excitedly.

"That's flippin awesome!" Fionna said grinning.

"So, what do you want to do for work Fionna?"

"Hmmm, I never really thought about that. I like the forest so I wouldn't mind working in one. But what kind of job can you get in the forest ya know?"

"I hear ya." Jake said shaking his head.

"Actually I know a girl who works in the forest center a few miles away from here if you want I can see if she could get you a job, I mean after all summer's almost here you might as well get a summer job and save some money." Finn said but before she could respond Jake cut Fionna off.

"Dude you aren't talking about Lisa are you?"

"Yeah man she's not that bad. There're worse people she's just a bit weird."

"She lives off beans and in a tent in the forest." Jake said flatly.

"Yeah but she can't help being herself ya know?" shaking his head the older of the two stood up stretching. "While you two talk about forests and weird chicks I'm gonna see if mas' done with dessert." Jake said as he walked from the room.

"So you think he's ok? Steve's been quiet for a long time." Marshall said looking over to the dark haired man.

"He'll be fine dad's tough." Finn said also standing as Marshall pulled Fionna to her feet. "That was fun, wanna go play some games downstairs?"

O0o0o0

"I don't see how you handled two boys let alone all the others they brought home along with the newest one you have." Hannah said sipping on a cocktail she took the liberty of making herself. "I mean you were always dragging fixable creatures back to the apartment and it's always screwed you, that's why I bought the tranq gun, I just knew one of them would turn sour."

"'Ellen Ellen won't you learn?' Is that all I'm going to hear from you? If I recall you were just as bad as I was once. Dragging home injured animals and broken boys, you did it all the time too, now I just focus on children." The blonde said pouring herself a drink and grabbing a jar of cherries from the fridge and topping the sundaes she'd made.

"Marshall likes strawberries." The dark haired woman said swirling the drink in her glass and fingering the edge of it. "I know you have some you've always had a thing for shortcake." Hearing this Ellen smiled and grabbed her tub of strawberries and drizzled some on the sundae before pausing.

"Han, let me ask…You know so much about Marshall, but I've never met a child who assumed so strongly that he wasn't loved…why is that?" she asked softly picking up the tray of ice cream. "Think on it and answer me when I get back." She said walking from the room. Hannah watched as she headed down the stairs and looked forlornly at her drink before downing the last bit, and grabbing her keys. She walked from the kitchen and passing the living room she paused watching as Steve was pushing himself up and rubbing his head. He however paused when he noticed Hannah standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry I shot you." She said quietly "Thank you for being good to my son, and to Ellen. She really loves you and I'm happy she found that." She said with a soft smile before walking out the front door.

O0o0o0

Fionna and Marshall sat on the couch while Jake and Finn lay on the floor both playing the game. Ellen walked in front of her sons placing a bowl in each of their waiting hands and stepping over Jake she handed another bowl to Fionna and the one with strawberries to Marshall who blinked in surprise and grinned at her as he took a big bite.

"Believe it or not sweetie the strawberries are courtesy of your mom." She said ruffling his hair as she walked back up the stairs. Looking around the kitchen Ellen sighed Hannah always had a bad habit of disappearing when things grew uncomfortable for her…more like when someone began to pry. Shaking her head Ellen began cleaning up when she paused spotting a thick envelope on the table. Picking it up she turned it in her hands and spotting her name on it she opened it and stared in absolute shock. It was filled with money, lots and lots of money. Putting the envelope back on the table Ellen quickly descended the stairs back to where her kids were playing videogames.

"Marshall can I use your cellphone for a moment?" the dark haired teen blinked in surprise but nodded.

"Sure." He said reaching in his pocket and handing it to her.

"Thanks hun." She said with a sweet smile before turning and heading up the stairs. Scrolling through the contacts it didn't take long to find who she was looking for, even if it was labeled as 'Beast from Hell' instead of 'Mom.' Pressing the call button she walked out onto the deck shutting the door and pausing at the edge.

"_So you finally decided to suck it up and talk to me huh Marsh?"_

"Hannah what the hell did you leave at my house!?" Ellen could have sworn she heard a sigh.

"_Something came up and I had to go, that's for taking care of my son and whoever else comes crawling along. It's Twenty thousand dollars ($20,000). I thought that if someone was taking my son they'd want a ransom, I just figured it's better that you have the money since you'll only do good with it."_

"Hannah I don't want your money! I want you! I want your friendship and I want to hang around with you like we used to and more than anything I want you to be there for your son! You're like my sister and I missed you so much and knowing that of all people whose mother you are it's Marshall's…Hannah, why does he think he isn't loved, tell me why?!"

"_We have a strange and complicated relationship Elle."_

"But for it to get so bad that he thinks you don't love him?" she asked softly now sitting on the patio chair.

"_The last fight we had he said that he wished he hadn't been born and I agreed…" _Hearing this Ellen gasped but continued to listen as Hannah quickly continued._ "…but only on the basis that had he been born to a mother other than me he would be happier! Ellen more than anyone Marshall loved his father and as much as we both fought and resented each other we loved each other too. I could never fill in that void I could never replace that hole in his heart from his father and if he hadn't been born from me he wouldn't know this pain, he'd have been born normal! Regardless of who his mother was his father would have been Marshall and I would have been fine with that, but everything that went wrong in my son's life is my fault! His skin disorder, it's in my genetic history, Marshall getting shot? Ellen I told him that I did not want to move and he said that the town was getting worse and practically begged me to but I didn't because the commute would have been too far! Everything's my fault and If I told my son….if Marshall found out and we were so close then he'd hate me and it would kill me, but if he finds out now it'll hurt less, it'll hurt less for everyone. If he hates me and finds out all this then he'll have nothing to lose to hate me more. He wouldn't lose his supposedly loving mother, he'd lose the woman who birthed him that's not as bad!"_

"Hannah you can't do that, and you need to fix this! You can't just play along his entire life like some kind of unloving mother and hide in the shadows wishing you could be there! Life won't wait so get your happy ass back here and tell your son the truth!" the blonde said fuming and putting her head in her hands. "You have always…always over thought things. And this, Hannah you over thought this so much it's close to completely destroying your relationship with your only child!"

"_A child I never asked for-"_

"And a child you absolutely adore regardless. Hannah you love him why is it so hard for you to tell him so? You love him I know you do. Now I'm not touching that money, if anything I'll send it back to you-

"_Elle-_

"No, I'm not having it-

"_Fine than spend it all on my son and your kids, use it all on his band support them for me or send it anonymously I don't care. I don't want it. I love my son and doing it this way, Elle it's best."_

"Best for who, Hannah? Your son just wants to know that you love him."

"_And I do. I do love him and he'll know. When the time is right he'll learn everything. Just do this for me will ya? Use the money for them and for him ok?" _ Hearing this Ellen sighed.

"Fine, for them. But not for me ok?"

"_Good, I'll see you around Elle."_ With that the call ended and Ellen sighed walking back into the kitchen wondering just what in the world she was going to do with everything. Suddenly the phone in her hand rang and with a glance at the caller ID she immediately recognized the name. What perfect timing.

"Hello Billy it's Fionna's mom Ellen."

"_Hey Ellen, where's Marshall?"_

"I was talking to his mom a few ago. Is there something you can maybe help me with?"

"_Sure Ellen I can try."_

"Good, recently and very unexpectedly I came into some money…"

**Sorry for the very long lack of updates, being unable to do so is seriously killing me. So Via my living situation. It really sucks. For the first week we stayed with my mom's friend who I can't stand but after they got into a fight we're staying with my aunt and cousin now. They don't have internet so I'm doing a lot of writing. This whole situation is seriously killing my grades I went from an honor roll student to D's and F's. I passed statistics with a D and my biology class the only I need to graduate I failed with a 57% I needed a 60 to pass so i dont get to graduate college. Wish me luck guys I'll try to find internet where ever I go. **


	22. Unexpected Surprises

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 20

Unexpected surprises

"Fionna have you put any thought into what you want for your prom dress? The dance is really soon you know."

"I know I know I just want something special you know?" the blonde said laying on the couch, her feet hanging over the arm as her mom walked over leaning over the back of the couch.

"Well maybe if we go out and see what's out there you'll get an idea of what you want."

"Yeah maybe." The blonde said rolling off the couch.

"Well what colors were you thinking about?"

"Either white and blue or red and black."

"Let's go to the mall and see what they have." Ellen said grabbing her purse and watching as Fionna slipped on her shoes as together they headed to the mall.

O0o0o0

"So Marshall how have you been lately?" the older man asked sipping some tea as he sat at the table watching as Marshall threw some strawberries on his plate before sitting down at his kitchen table.

"It's been kind of weird Simon." He said taking a bite of the red fruit. "Like things have been great then my mom shows up and acts all kinds of motherly and vanishes out of nowhere. I just don't get it, I mean why wouldn't she just say bye or stay or something you know?" Marshall said picking at his food.

"Marshall, it sounds as if you were happy to see your mother." Simon said removing the teabag from his cup and resting it on the plate next to him as Marshall paused mid-chew. Swallowing he sighed looking up at the man sitting in front of him.

"To be honest I was happy to see her, I mean even though the last time I saw her we fought…she's still my mom you know?"

"I do Marshall I do. I think your mother is caring for you the only way she knows how. It's not how you want it to be but I do think she's trying Marshall. She did call me telling me about what happened this weekend, apparently she shot Fionna's father?"

"Yeah with a tranquilizer gun. He's fine now though."

"She said that she was very worried about you Marshall."

"But why won't she tell ME that!? I just want to know that she cares that she loves me and is proud of me! Why can't she do that!? I just don't get it!" the teen said angrily holding his head in his hands. "Everyone says that she loves me Fionna's mom, you, Billy too but I- I just don't see it." He said quietly.

"Marshall I know you care, and I know this important to you and I know that of all things you just want your mother's approval, but you have it, you just…it's just hard for you to see it right now. Everything you want, all of it is in your grasp. It's tough right now I know but you have to hold on." Simon said softly trying to think of a way to prove to the teen before him that his mother did indeed care. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Your father still loves you you know." Marshall looked at him weirdly.

"I know that."

"But how can you? Your father no longer walks on this earth."

"I just know that he loved me and he still does."

"Exactly, even though you can't feel it you know it's there right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, even though you can't see or feel your mother's love, it doesn't mean she doesn't love you Marshall." Marshall blinked and stared at Simon for the longest time watching as the older man sat at the table with his hands folded occasionally sipping his tea.

"I…I never thought of it that way."

"Just give her some time to find the right way Marshall. I promise you'll feel what you want soon. She'll openly show her love soon."

"Okay…okay." He said nodding having lost interest in his food.

"How about a change in subject hmmm?"

"Sure. I'm taking Fi to prom in a few weeks. I don't even know what to do you know? I know I'm supposed to buy the flower thing that goes on her hand but are there like rules or something for all that stuff?"

"From what I know and have seen your suits colors are supposed to match her dress along with your boutonniere. You're supposed to buy her a corsage and if you want you can also get a bouquet of flowers."

"So flowers and matching colors huh? How do we get there?"

"I know that sometimes people pitch in together for a limo so if you're going with all of your friends you could rent one."

"Yeah I was thinking about that…also another thing?" he said catching Simon's eye before looking away and looking back again.

"Sure Marshall, what is it?"

"Well there's dancing, and dancing like slow dancing….how do I do that?" he asked scratching his cheek in embarrassment and looking away from the older man. Almost immediately Simon understood.

"You don't know how to slow dance?"

"No."

"Oh it's quite easy. My dear Betty was the one who taught me, but alas she's been gone for quite some time now, although I do believe I will be able to show you myself." He said standing and walking from the room. Marshall stared out the door way wondering just what the older man was up to only to bust out laughing as he returned with his jacket tied front ways around his waist looking like a dress.

"Simon you're crazy awesome." Marshall said with a grin.

"Now what was I doing again? Ahh yes yes I was teaching you to dance." He said rubbing his chin and finally walking over to where Marshall sat. "Ok now stand up you're going to have to lead." Simon said watching as Marshall stood.

"Ok what do I do now?"

"Now we begin, place your left hand on my girlish waist and take my left hand with your right and now we just rock side to side with little steps."

"Is this really all there is to it?"

"Yup now spin me darling!" Simon said with a laugh, as Marshall did as he was instructed. "Very well done Gunter, now dip me!" hearing this Marshall paused frowning.

"What?"

"I said well-done, go on and dip me."

"Oh, alright then…I guess I just heard wrong?"

"It happens dear boy it happens, perhaps I should be going though I do have another appointment in half an hour." Simon said untying his jacket from his waist and putting it on.

"Ok then, I'll see you later Simon."

"Of course you will Marshall, at our usual six O'clock hour." Now Marshall was sure something was up.

"No, I see you at 5:30 to 6:30…are you ok Simon?" he watched as the older man blinked in confusion before shaking his head.

"Of course, just a momentary memory lapse Marshall, nothing more, just having a busy week is all." He said patting Marshall's shoulder and walking from the house. Marshall waved from the door way and with a smile Simon waved back and walked to his car getting inside it. Once he pulled down the street he sighed to himself. "It's getting worse."

O0o0o0

"Oooooh all these dresses are so beautiful!" Ellen said walking around the store, Fionna couldn't help but be over whelmed as well some were long, others short, some with bright vibrant colors and others with soft pastel colors, and with each store they visited Fionna got more of a clear image in her head of what she wanted her dress to look like. She loved the powder blue dress they had first seen but it had been far too short and poofy resembling a tutu, that color was perfect. Another dress she'd seen was a white halter-top and that one had the shape and dress type Fionna was absolutely in love with, and a third was a bright yellow dress that had a sparkling sheer overlay. She wanted a halter-top dress that powder blue color with that pretty sheer sparkling material over it.

"Fionna look at this one!" Ellen said pulling a dress from the rack. Turning Fionna beamed it was absolutely beautiful and had everything possible she could want in a dress, the color was right , it was a halter-top and even had that sparkling layer of fabric over the dress that she'd loved from the yellow dress, seeing it the blonde practically squealed. By no means was Fionna a girly girl, but she wanted to look pretty for Marshall.

"It's perfect! Like so perfect! Is this normal being so excited about a dress?" the blonde asked excitedly.

"OF course it is sweetie!" Ellen said smiling as Fionna bounced happily around holding the gown tightly.

"I'm gonna call Marsh and let him know!" the blonde said happily as she ran to try on the dress. It felt weird to be so happy and excited about something so girly and oddly simple as a dress.

O0o0o0

Everything was new and shiny…and new…and shiny…

"Dude, everything's so new." Marshall said staring at all of the equipment Billy had dropped off.

"And shiny." The older man said with a smirk. "There's everything you need here for a great head start in the music world."

"How'd you afford all of this? I know for a fact that those microphones alone cost over a thousand dollars, especially the system and connection cables and everything- holy crap where'd you get the money for these?!" he screeched spotting two new guitars, a bass Guitar, several drum pieces FP needed to be replaced, drumsticks, new chords and a powerful amp that Marshall new had to cost a fortune.

"There was an anonymous donation of twenty thousand dollars, believe me kid someone wants you guys to succeed. Besides all of this was roughly 8 grand so there's about 4 thousand left so I put it in your bank account, don't do anything stupid with it."

"Are you kidding me who has that kind of money to throw the heck around!?" the dark haired teen asked scrutinizing all of the equipment in his garage.

"Not everyone wants to watch the world burn Marshall, oh and there's a van I bought with the money too so all of you guys can get all your things there without your stuff flying out of the back of FP's truck, that accounts for the missing 8 grand too."

"Billy you are flippin' awesome!"

"I know Marshall, I'm just too good sometimes. The van'll be at my place and everything here's been insured so I'm out kid." Hearing this Marshall blinked and grinned.

"What you have something better to do than mess with all this stuff with me?"

"Yeah I do, I'm managing all of you so I have manager type business to attend to." He said smirking at the teen and messing with his hair. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah…Billy?"

"Marshall?"

"What do I do with all of this extra money?" Marshall asked looking around at all the new belongings and wondering just what to do with four thousand dollars.

"Anything you want." Billy said with a wave as he walked from the house shutting the door behind him as he exited the garage. Marshall simply sat there looking around at everything feeling overwhelmed. With a shake of his head at his luck Marshall walked into his house and flopped onto the couch immediately regretting that choice, but seconds later he was distracted by his phone ringing. It was a text from Fionna and opening it he found a picture of the blonde wearing an absolutely gorgeous dress.

With a smile Marshall called the blonde who quickly picked up the phone. _"So how do I look?" _ Fionna was nervous as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she loved the dress, but she wanted Marshall to love it too.

"You look absolutely beautiful Fionna." Marshall said with a smile hearing the worry in her voice; the look of delight on her face in the picture was clear to see and he knew she'd found the dress she loved.

"_You think so?" _The blonde asked her spirits lifting greatly.

"I do that dress looks amazing on you."

"_Yeah?"_

"Yeah. What else are you going to have? I know that sometimes girls get gloves and shoes and sparkly things sometimes."

"_I don't know yet, I mean I'll probably wear flats but I don't know about everything else."_

"Let me know, I might want to get you something ok?" hearing this Fionna grinned.

"_Yeah Marsh no problem, I'll let you know ok?"_

"Oh, is there anything you want for our next performance? Like a special mic or something?"

"_Why don't you surprise me?"_ she said with a smile wondering what was on her boyfriends mind.

"Will do. I gotta go see Simon but I'll talk to you later ok?"

"_Ok bye Marshie."_

"Bye Fi."

o0o0o0

"So, what's he think of it?" Ellen asked watching as Fionna burst out of the dressing room beaming with the dress in her arms.

"He said I look absolutely beautiful and wants to know if I'm getting sparkly things to go with my dress. Do you think I should?" Fionna asked talking a mile a minute.

"Well sweetie from the sounds of it he wants to get you something to go with the dress so I'd advise against getting something shiny, you can get simple earrings or something like that but don't go big and flashy."

"Ok mom, can we buy it now I want to show dad."

"Of course we can sweetie."

O0o0o0

_Journal number 69_

_Fionna showed me her prom dress today and she looks absolutely beautiful, I've just been having so much luck, my band actually got an anonymous donation of $20,000! I mean dude who has that much money to play around with!? Needless to say we're all epically thrilled with this. Proms coming up and now that I've been taught to dance by my more than helpful teacher so props to you Simon. I think I have everything I need to make this prom a success so unless anyone has any more tips for me I think I'm good. Everything seems like it's finally coming together, and for the record…I am happy I got to see my mom. But enough said I've got to go to class, I'll see you later Simon, and for old times sake I think I'm gonna scare the receptionist tonight :) mwahahahahah_

_-Marshall_

**It's kinda filler but it leads up to prom and stuff, but just to let you all know my sister moved in with us and got internet so here I am technically homeless but surrounded by family and internet **** things will get better, I know it. **


	23. Prom night part 1 unfortunate events

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 21

Prom night 1

Take 1 (A Series Of Unfortunate Events)

Marshall sat there looking at his tie adjusting it in the mirror, it was lopsided and uneven but not bad for a first attempt at tying a tie….

"This freekin blows I can't wear this thing!" he snapped glaring at the not so good looking tie around his neck.

"Marshall what's the problem?" Looking over he spotted Fionna's father. Since they were going to her prom first Marshall had spent the night to save time.

"I can't get this thing right." He said tugging at the tie around his neck. "How do you do it?" hearing this Steve blinked.

"Oh…well I don't…Ellen does it for me."

"Dude seriously? You can't tie a tie?" Marshall said snickering as Steve glowered at him.

"Shut up! You can't either!" Marshall watched as he walked from the room he was in and moments later Ellen entered smiling at him.

"Don't mind my husband, he's always had a sore spot about being completely unable to tie a tie." She said stopping in front of the dark haired teen easily unknotting the tie and re tying it perfectly. "There you go. So are you almost ready?"

"Yeah." Marshall said sitting on the couch as they walked into the living room. "I got this for Fionna, do you think she'll like it?" the dark haired teen asked pulling a small long box from his pocket and opening it to show his girlfriend's mother. Ellen stared at the necklace inside and smiled at him.

"Marshall I think she'll love it, and it matches her dress so perfectly too. I'll go check on her, the limo should be arriving in the next twenty minutes or so."

"Ok." Marshall said watching as Ellen ascended the stairs making her way to Fionna's room.

O0o0o0

"Augh this blows I can't wear this thing!" Fionna snapped her hair tangled in the glistening hairband her mom had gotten for her.

"Sweetie you ok in there?" Ellen asked through the door and by some kind of motherly instinct she knew the girl needed help, so despite the lack of a response she entered Fionna's room finding her long hair a tangled mess.

"Mom I can't do anything with this." she whined pointing to the knot miserably before letting her head drop hard on the dresser with the vanity mirror after sitting in her desk chair she'd pulled over. Ellen smiled and immediately came to the blonde's rescue gently removing the hairband as she began brushing out Fionna's tangled blonde locks.

"So are you excited?" Ellen asked as she brushed the blondes hair back and positioned the hairband perfectly.

"Yeah but I'm more annoyed from my hair though." Fionna said softly, her fingers running along the sheer sparkling material underneath them.

"Baby your hair is beautiful, now I can tell something else is bothering you so what's up?" hearing this Fionna met her mom's eyes in the mirror.

"What if I make a fool of myself? What if I look stupid or, or-

"Fionna listen to me, you look absolutely beautiful and I know for a fact that Marshall will think so too, if anything I'd be more worried about him doing something stupid like taking over the DJs stand or something, messing with people's pictures and the like." Ellen said making Fionna laugh.

"Do you…do you think he'll think I look pretty?"

"Absolutely sweetheart, absolutely." Her mom said smiling. "And if you're worried because you were upset over your hair don't worry because that boy was just in a complete tizzy over his tie just 5 minutes ago." Ellen smiled as the blonde laughed again. "Now are you going to use any make up?"

"Just eyeliner and lip gloss, I mean my nails are painted and so are my toes, this is me getting all dolled up." Now it was Ellen's turn to laugh.

"Don't I know it, let me know when you're ready so we can take pictures, I'll go check for the limo." She said looking at her watch. "I'll be here in ten minutes or so by now."

"Ok, I'll let you know Mom." Fionna said watching as her mom exited the room. Standing she leaned towards the mirror and carefully applied the eyeliner and mascara secretly nervous that she'd poke her eye out with the make-up weapons designed to be used so close to her eyes. She'd have to thank Marcy for showing her how to use them some day. Breathing a sigh of relief with both eyes evenly done she easily put on the sheer lip gloss and looked at her reflection, Fionna had to admit, her mom was right she did look pretty. Looking around she spotted her purse and put her school Id, the prom ticket, her phone, and wallet inside. Slipping on her flats the blonde took a breath and opened her door ready to face her family.

O0o0o0

"So you do know that if any funny business goes on we'll beat you up right?" Jake said sitting next to Marshall who say lazily on the couch having expected this from the two older men. "Yeah, it'll be a tag team thing going on and we'll hang you from your feet by the tree in the back yard from sunset to sunrise." Finn said plopping down in the available seat next to Marshall.

"You both are disappointed that you couldn't give me this talk earlier, aren't you?" Marshall asked genuinely curious and almost sure of his thought.

"Yeah man this sucks!" Finn said pouting as his face rested on his fist.

"I know right?" Jake said leaning back in his seat, his arms resting on the back of the sofa as he leaned his head back.

"So uhh..you guys want me to go outside and ring the doorbell or something? We can pretend it's the first time we've met."

"Nah, the genuinity of the moment would be ruined with past good memories of hanging out with you." Hearing this Marshall blinked.

"What?"

"It wouldn't work." Finn said simply "We already like you so it'd be weird to glare at you all angrily and stuff." The blonde said pulling off his hat and scratching his scalp and letting out a satisfying sigh.

"Okay…"

"Yeah but we meant what we said…" Jake said simply turning to face the dark haired teen as Finn finished his sentence.

"Yup any misdeeds with our sister and we'll hang you from the tree…" he said now facing Marshall as well.

"From sunset to sunrise…" Jake continued.

"All night long, then you'd really be a vampire." Finn said grinning at the thought.

"Yeah we'd pelt you with garlic too."

"Why in the world would you do that?" Marshall asked.

"Why wouldn't we is the real question." Jake said with a grin making Marshall smirk. "Yeah but we are serious."

"Deadly serious." Finn said now wiggling his fingers at Marshall making Jake stare in confusion.

"Bro what are you doing?"

"Showing him how serious I am." Finn said continuing as Marshall raised an eyebrow at him.

"You look like a fool man, whose gonna fear your jazz hands?" the darker male said watching as his brother scowled at him

"They're not jazz hands!" Finn said in offense.

"My bad, my bad, your spirit fingers!" Jake said howling with laughter as Finn whipped a pillow at him nailing his brother right in the face. Almost immediately a pillow fight broke out, one that Marshall leapt away from to avoid being a part of. He watched as the two went at it going around the room and shook his head with a smirk, those two were always so easy to rile up. Leaning against the far wall Marshall's thoughts drifted to Fionna. He wondered what she'd look like all dolled up knowing that no matter how she looked she'd be beautiful. As his thoughts continued drifting around the blonde the sudden sound of her pained yelp caught his attention. As he quickly looked towards the door spotting Jake holding the pillow behind his back, Finn's dropped to the floor, Ellen looking absolutely livid and Fionna holding her face. The moment her blue eyes caught Marshall's they filled fast with tears.

"Nothing's going right at all." The blonde said softly turning on her heel and hurrying up the stairs. Marshall was quick to follow but the moment he reached the threshold from the living room to the hall the sound of Fionna's door slamming shut was heard.

"Do either of you know how long it took convincing her to actually come down those stairs all dressed up!?" Ellen said her voice growing louder at the two children of hers' who had never really grown up. Not wanting to be caught in this misfortune Marshall ducked out of the room and grabbed the corsage from the fridge making his way up the stairs.

O0o0o0

This was just what she needed a split lip, a pillow to the face she could take, her make up ruined she could handle and fix but now a swollen split lip when she was supposed to be pretty, after her mom taming her horribly tangled hair making it take the shape of beauty with just a few run thrus with the brush, after making sure her makeup was perfect, all of it was completely and utterly ruined with a pillow to the face. Fionna wanted to be pretty for Marshall and it seemed that the world was completely against her doing so. More than anything she wanted to tackle her brother and beat him into utter oblivion but her frustration had reached its boiling point, and the fact that Marshall saw her take that pillow to the face after she tried so hard to be beautiful had crushed the self-esteem she had remaining. She didn't even know it was coming either, one moment she was walking over excitedly to the doorway and the next she felt pain and was quickly holding her face. Looking down Fionna saw the blood from her lip, and looking back up she saw all the boys shocked faces and immediately felt that wave of embarrassment, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at Marshall. He looked handsome, he always did, his clothes were perfect, and not a hair was out of place, he was perfect, and was everything she wasn't. She just wanted a perfect day, just one perfect day, but it wasn't happening today.

"Nothing's going right at all." The blonde said quickly turning and rushing up the stairs. Flinging her door shut not caring that she slammed it Fionna flopped down on her bed trying so hard not to give into the tears that were threatening to fall. After several moments Fionna heard her door open and close quietly and felt the bed sink down as Marshall sat beside her. She knew immediately who it was even though he didn't make a sound, she could smell his body wash…she loved that smell.

"Today doesn't seem to be going right at all does it?" Marshall asked softly laying down next to Fionna and gently moving her arm away from her face.

"I just wanted to be pretty, but I'm not." She mumbled looking away from the reddish brown eyes that stared intently at her.

"No, you're not pretty, you're beautiful, it's a huge difference." He said softly tilting her face up so he could look at her. And you're not the only person having a not so great day Babe. I woke up with a headache feeling sick to my stomach, then the flowers that I had for you at the florist were ruined, then I almost got run over by some crazy woman and her kid in the corner store parking lot, after that I had to get new dress shoes because I out grew mine and didn't think to check them before I came here and to top it all off I almost strangled myself with my tie because I couldn't do it right." He said softly brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"That is a bad day." Fionna said quietly.

"I know, but it doesn't have to be. I have you and this night to look forward to."

"But I just wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to be perfect." She whispered.

"You are, don't you see it? You're not a girl who dresses up, you're not a girl with hair that falls into place, or a girl who wears tons of makeup, and that's why I fell in love with you. I didn't want a Barbie doll Fionna, and she lives in her perfect plastic little world. I wanted you because you're real, you aren't afraid to get down and dirty, to get into fights and glob knows you can throw a punch. I love your hair whether it's a mess or perfectly in place, I love your makeup whether you wear it and it gets smudgy or whether you don't at all, but most of all I love you and your split lip because that's what makes you real, and I wouldn't want anyone else because to me you _are_ perfect." Marshall said as Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Marshall."

"I love you too Fionna." He said with a smile pulling the blonde close and kissing her forehead. "Now are we gonna go to prom or be sad little mopey people and stay in the house? It is your prom, I wouldn't mind skipping it if it were mine but these are your friends. You still want to go don't you?" Fionna pushed herself upright.

"I do still want to go."

"Good now I can give you this and you can do whatever you have do to get ready." He said pulling out the jewelry box and handing it to the blonde, and at his gesture she opened it revealing a beautiful silver necklace with a sparkling blue sapphire in the middle of it.

"If anything this should turn your night around." He said standing and giving the blonde a swift kiss. "Now get ready so I can see your grand entrance, ok?" the dark haired teen said with a grin and a wink as he walked from her room.

Fionna smiled as he shut the door and walking over to her mirror she put the necklace on and smiled. She felt perfect. Picking up the brush she easily tamed her hair once again putting the hairband back in its place, and reaching over she grabbed a baby wipe and washed the smudged makeup from her face and easily reapplied it. She looked at her lip, it was a bit swollen but not by much, it was hardly noticeable and after once again applying lip gloss Fionna smiled into the mirror, she was beautiful, she was perfect, and glob blob it she was going to prom! Opening the door she was ready for whatever else the night had in store for her.

**Yeah….I was supposed to update but like always things that happen to me that are good never last long… My aunt flipped her lid totally freaked and threw us out so yeah not having a good time with that, but here's another chapter! I have a poll on my authors page asking what name shall I use for a character in a future chapter so go check out that and vote That name is IMPORTANT. I also created a Facebook page for this story so if anyone checks that out please keep in mind that it's a newborn and I have to add stuff to it! I'll be adding interesting snippets from future chapters, drawings of things like my OCs and Fionna's dress and what I imagine the characters to look like too. But more importantly there you can ask me things and if you're a guest I can respond to you sooner instead of not at all you know? So the next chapter will be up I hope by next week. There will be new characters, old characters, randomness, music and random stupidity you all will hopefully enjoy. Later guys I'll update soon ok? : )**


	24. Prom night part 1 take 2

A Demonic Guardian Angel

Chapter 22

Prom night part 1 take 2

"Fionna I love you I really do…" Marshall said his head resting on the table, he could feel his nerves slowly grinding into dust. "But if I hear this song one more time I'm taking over the DJ's stand."

"I know I'm sorry." The blonde said also feeling the grip on her temper slowly slipping as the song continued on.

_"Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

"I've never been so close to death in my life Fi." Marshall said groaning.

_It's hard to look right__, __At you baby, But here's my number__, So-_

"Get in the van!" a voice said making Fionna jump as Marshall turned to laugh.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" he said turning and spotting Ash and FP.

"Come on dude you know I can crash anywhere if I put my mind to it." The red haired teen said with a grin. "We brought the instruments in case you wanted to take over the Dj's stand or something, they're in my truck."

Suddenly there was a commotion at the DJ's stand and the nerve grinding music was brought to a screeching halt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the DJ yelled as the group of girls thoroughly enjoying the song for the 5th time in a row stared on in shock.

"Get outta here!" Hearing the familiar voice Fionna turned towards the commotion and grinned spotting a girl with a black and red corseted dress with long black hair. She grabbed the microphone and grinned.

"Hey y'all how about some real music?" The dark haired girl said as she began strumming her ever present double sided axe bass.

"Looks like Marceline beat you guys to it." Fionna said with a grin.

"_La da da da da,__  
__I'm gonna bury you in the ground,__  
__La da da da da,__  
__I'm gonna bury you with my sound,__  
__I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,__  
__I'm gonna..._

"Marceline you can't just take over the DJ's stand that's completely distasteful!" a long haired girl in a pink dress said rushing up to the stage.

"Whose Pinky?" Marshall asked watching as the two began talking though not so quietly.

"That's Bonnibel, she's an assistant teacher, she's our age but graduated three years ago, she's that smart." Fionna said watching the altercation, Marceline not backing down. "She and Marcy had a falling out a few years ago when she left, now they can barely stand each other."

"Whose that hot chick? She looks familiar." Ash said watching as the dark haired girl spoke.

"Oh you don't like that?" she asked in an almost teasing voice to Bonnibel. "Or Do you just not like me?!" Just from that glance Marshall could tell that there was some kind of history between the two girls. Marceline sent her a scathing glare and began playing her bass loudly making the pink girl jump.

"_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,__  
__Is that what you want me to do?" _She sang leaning close still strumming.

_"Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,__  
__Like all your little loyal subjects do,__" _ she said flicking the poofy material of the strawberry blondes dress making her back up with a scowl._  
_

"_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,__  
__And I'm not sweet enough for you,__  
__Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you, well" _ Now she jumped off the stage landing with surprising grace in her heels as she continued playing and singing as she walked towards the bubble gum colored girl._  
_

_I'm just your problem,__  
__I'm just your problem,__  
__It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?__  
__I'm just your problem" _she sang drawing close to the other girl._  
_

"_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do,__  
__I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you.__I'm sorry that I exist__  
__I didn't plan to be on your blacklist,__  
__But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so __Why do I want to? Why do I want to..." _They all watched as the dark haired girl grew flustered.

"What are you looking at you messed me up!"

"Oh crap, this is gonna blow up." Fionna said seeing the looks on the two girls faces and hurrying from her seat before turning to face the boys. "Do something musical!" she said hurrying over to get in between the two girls, either way this was going to turn out badly, while Marceline had no problem fighting with her fists, Bubblegum as Fionna called her fought with words, either way they'd tear each other to shreds.

Quickly Marshall and the two boys hurried to the stage, there wasn't enough time to get their equipment, but luckily there were instruments for the talent show set up still and not caring FP began pushing the set of drums farther up the stage while Ash began plugging in amps and cords to get power to the guitar and Mics.

"Guys what are we going to do? We can't have a singer drummer and bassist, there's no guitar!" Marshall said looking around trying to find something playable.

"Yo marsh didn't your mom make you take those violin classes?" Ash asked still flipping switches.

"Yeah for four years, why?" looking over the black haired teen spotted his friend holding up a violin case.

"What the crap do you expect me to do with that!?"

"Marsh we don't have time there's gonna be a total cat fight, if you can play it use it!" FP said as he grabbed the curtains and began running with them revealing the set up to the teenagers who had now all stopped to watch as the two girls were verbally tearing each other to shreds, Fionna in the middle trying to keep them a distance apart from each other. Marshall looked at the Violin in complete distaste, if he had to he would, for Fionna.

"What are we playing!?" he shouted watching as he now grabbed the other curtain and ran in the other direction with it.

"Pipe song!" Suddenly it hit him, that was the song he and FP had come up with to convince his mother that having him play the Violin to learn "Classy" music just wouldn't work, staring hesitantly at the violin in his hands he sighed hoping that he was still good enough at it to not completely butcher the song.

"Ash you ready?" Marshall asked setting the microphone on the stand in front of him and quickly tuning the violin.

"Let's go!"

"FP?" he asked watching as the red head ran over.

"Start it before they do!" With that Marshall started singing watching as FP grabbed the available Bass and began playing.

"_Will you look back when your old and grey  
And think those dumb kids had a lot to say  
Well we were trying to make this night one you remember" _ he sang watching as the large majority of the crowd turned to face them including the two fighting girls Fionna was trying to keep separate.

"I don't care if my wheels don't turn  
I don't care if my pipe don't burn  
As long as I am flowing through your veins  
After I'm gone away."

Quickly all three began playing at a fast pace catching every one off guard with the slow start. Marshall was surprised he could still play as well as he was.  
_  
"It saved our souls for us to see  
What we wrote down was meant to be  
Something someone  
Could hold onto_

_And maybe sing along, and maybe pull you through_

_look back when your old and grey  
And think those dumb kids had a lot to say  
Well we were trying to make this night one you remember_

_I don't care if my wheels don't turn_  
_I don't care if my pipe don't burn_  
_As long as I am flowing through your veins_  
_After I'm gone away_"

Marshall held his breath and began playing the Violin's solo surprised that he was doing so well, he grinned at the blonde who watched in amazement.

_"I still look for you when we play your song_  
_I hope you you'll hear and you'll sing along_  
_But it doesn't seem to have the same effect now"_

he sang playing the Violin in a sad tune_._

_"You'll just look back with an empty stare_  
_Try to love you but theres nothing there_  
_To keep your memory flowing through my veins_  
_After you've gone away."_

Marshall let out a sigh as he played, the familiar movements coming to him as he played, it looked like four years of work wouldn't soon be forgotten.

_"I will play the smallest violin_  
_Let it be loud enough to get over you and all your friends_  
_I will sing these words to make it true_  
_Through and through so you know_  
_How much I hate you_

_I will play the smallest violin  
Let it be loud enough to get over you and all your friends  
I will sing these words  
Through and through so you know  
How much I hate you_

_Look back when your old and grey  
And think those dumb kids had a lot to say  
Well we were trying to make this night one you remember_

_I don't care if my wheels don't turn_  
_I don't care if my pipe don't burn_  
_As long as I am flowing through your veins_  
_After I'm gone away."_

Fionna couldn't help but stare as she watched them play, especially Marshall, she didn't know he could play the violin too. The music slowly faded out as the crowd exploded clapping and cheering wildly, eager to keep their attention away from the fight that had now been all but forgotten FP ran up and grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you, Thank you! We're Marshall Lee and The Scream Kings" The red head said doing his best to keep them entertained. "I'm the bassist FP, back on drums is Ash-" he said pointing to the teen in back who replied to his name with a mini solo that had the crowd clapping once again. "And on mainly guitar but for right now Violin is Marshall Lee our main vocalist!" he said as Marshall waved keeping his eye on Fionna, Marceline and the girl with the bubblegum colored dress. He watched as the black haired girl went to take a swing and grabbed the microphone from FP.

"We can't forget the amazing music stylings of the lovely Marceline can we? Fionna wanna bring her up here?" he asked quickly watching as the blonde was pulling her friend up to the stage, the latter still trying to fight the other girl.

"Marcy let's go!" Fionna said literally dragging the girl up the steps until they both crash landed on the stage.

"Fi what the crap!?" the girl asked pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry Marcy but they wanna hear you sing." Fionna said as Marceline looked around at the students who were eagerly waiting for the next song.

"Wow, tuff enough." She said standing and pulling Fionna up before turning to face Marshall and the band. Walking behind the curtain she returned with a guitar which Marshall gladly accepted before picking up her own axe bass and facing them. "Fionna can you play anything?"

"Sleigh bells." The blonde said with a thumbs up as Marceline shook her head with a smirk. "You can sing back up."

"Marcy, what are we singing?" Fionna asked looking to the boys who looked just as confused. The punk looking girl grinned making eye contact with each of them before looking back at Fionna.

"I'm gonna wing it, I suggest you guys do the same." Turning with all the confidence in the world Marceline began to play her bass and started to sing.

"_According to you_…" Marshall quickly picked up a rhythm realizing that Marceline really did want them to wing it.

"_I'm stupid, I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you…"_

Ash quickly followed Marshalls footsteps picking up a rhythm while FP Shadowed Marceline's notes._  
_

"_I'm difficult, hard to please,  
forever changing my mind." _ Following their lead FP too began playing along._  
"I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful, incredible,_  
_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
_

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

_According to you_  
_I'm boring, I'm moody,_  
_you can't take me any place._  
_According to you_  
_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._  
_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_  
_you're the boy who puts up with that._  
_According to you. According to you."_ Knowing what was coming up next Fionna began singing the chorus with Marceline.

_"But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful, incredible,_  
_he can't get me out of his head._  
_According to him_  
_I'm funny, irresistible,_  
_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you."_

_I need to feel appreciated,_  
_like I'm not hated. oh... no..._  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad you're making me decide._"

Looking back Marceline gave Marshall a flick of the head wiggling her bass a bit and realizing she wanted him to play more Marshall began playing his heart out.  
_  
"But according to me…" _ hearing her sing Marshall ended his solo._  
"you're stupid, you're useless,  
you can't do anything right." _Now the rest of the band began playing, once again Fionna sang along._  
_

_"But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
_

_According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
babe i'll tell you what you've got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. (you, you)  
According to you. (you, you)"_

_According to you_  
_I'm stupid, I'm useless,_  
_I can't do anything right."_

Once again the students burst into applause cheering and clapping loudly, but while the impromptu band took their bows a loud scream was heard.

"UNACCEPTABLE! DETENTION, DETENTION! ALL OF YOU! 3DAYS DETENTION!"

"Aww crap." Marceline said dropping the microphone and grabbing Fionna's hand and running.

"Marshall I'll see you in five meet us outside!" Fionna said as the dark haired girl dragged her along and off the stage.

"Marsh we gotta go I know that voice!" FP said jumping up, but before they could get off the stage a sickly looking man appeared in front of them.

"Detention! Mmmmmm 3 days detention!" he screeched pointing to Marshall who was closest.

"Dude relax." He said trying to calm the older man who only continued yelling.

"One week detention!"

"I don't even go here!"

"5 YEARS!5 YEARS DETENTION!"

"He can't do that…" FP said looking on in confusion as Ash shrugged.

"DUDE I DON'T GO HERE!"

"ONE MILLION YEARS DUNGEON!"

"Did you just say dungeon!?"

"GET OUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Marshall and the guys shared a look before walking off the stage.

"So whose that?"

"Old man Lemongrab, the guy's senile and weird as hell."

"Was he always yellow?" Marshall asked looking back in concern.

"Yeah, it's some nutrient deficiency or something." FP said with a shrug as they made their way from the school building.

"Guys that was totally rad." A voice said the moment they exited the building.

"Marsh that was so much fun!" Looking to the right they spotted Marceline and Fionna.

"Apparently I'm in detention for a million years." Marshall said with a grin as the two girls laughed.

"Well better you than me, I'd actually like to graduate." Marceline said with a shrug. "So I hear that there's a pretty sweet after party a few blocks from here, anyone wanna come?"

"Heck yes I am so in!" Ash said quickly as FP agreed.

"I'm at where the party's at."

"What about you guys?" Marceline asked turning to face Fionna and Marshall.

"Nah, I'm not feeling up to it tonight, I'm kind of tired, you can go if you want to Marsh."

"And leave you alone? Not a chance." He said taking the blonde's hand.

"Well I guess that's that, later dudes." FP said as the trio began heading towards the next party.

"Bye Fionna, next time we'll rock out even harder, it'll be magical." Marceline said turning as she walked to wave.

"Later Marcy!"

"Sorry we had to leave the prom early, I know you didn't want to leave yet." Marshall said as Fionna watched them walk away.

"It's ok, I had a wonderful time."

"But?" Marshall asked looking curiously at the blonde.

"I just wish we could have had a slow song." Fionna said as she began walking Marshall grabbed her hand and pulled Fionna close, keeping her hand in his and placing the other on her waist.

"I can make that happen you know." He said with a smile pulling her close as they began dancing down the side walk. With a smile Fionna rested her head on Marshall's shoulder and listened as he began to sing softly.

"_You deserve someone who listens to you_  
_Hears every word and knows what to do_  
_When you're feeling hopeless lost and confused_  
_I'm the somebody out there who will"_ He said with a smile as Fionna looked up at him grinning as they continued swaying down the sidewalk.

_"You need a man who holds you for hours_  
_Make your friends jealous_  
_When he brings you flowers_  
_And laughs when he says they don't have love like ours_  
_I'm the somebody out there who will_

_There was somebody out there who was looking for you_  
_Knew someday I'd find you, I swear that its true_  
_I'm gonna kiss you and you'll feel the world standstill_  
_I'm the somebody out there who will_" he sang continuing to waltz them down the street pausing only to give the blonde a kiss before continuing.

_"I'll take you dancing and pull you in close_  
_Spin you around and won't let you go_  
_Till they turn the lights off and I'll take you home_  
_I'm the somebody out there who will"_ Fionna practically glowed when he spun her under the moon light, her dress sparkling in the dim lighting as he continued dancing them towards their destination.

_"There was somebody out there who was looking for you_  
_Knew someday I'd find you I swear that its true_  
_I'm gonna kiss you and you'll feel the world standstill_-

It took a fraction of a second for Marshall to notice something was wrong, it was the way her face changed, she'd been smiling, glowing with happiness and in a fraction of a second her eyes widened, her smile fell and everything went black, the last thing he registered was the blonde screaming his name.

**Now ladies and gentlemen, what I leave you with now is called a cliff hanger, their main use is to build up a sense of drama and angst and stuff. **

**: )**

**Any who… now to name the songs in this prom chapter.**

**Obviously the annoyance song was call me maybe, it killed me to write those 2 lines….**

**Then there was Marceline's I'm just your problem,**

**Followed by Pipesong by Nemes , a local band in my area that I enjoy immensely, you can youtube them. After that was the song they all did which was According to you by Oranthi. Then that lovely song which I altered again was Somebody out there by A rocket to the moon. :D**

**Don't forget to vote on those names coming up in the future, last I checked it was a draw you can vote as much as you want, remember they're important!**

**And I have the facebook page too, I update that more because I can post stuff from my phone, it's one of those community pages that you can like and be a fan of so check it out and stuff.**

** www. face book AGuar dianAn gelH09**

**Later guys! **


	25. Do Not Mess With Little Sister

A Guardian Angel

Chapter 22.5

Do not Mess With Little Sister

_Journal entry 89 (Traveling version because of course you've given me homework Simon)_

_When you've been around someone for long periods of time you can catch on to little things you never noticed before, the way they scrunch their nose when they're angry, or the way her lips quirk when she's thinking and absentmindedly petting her cat. There're a lot of things you can pick up on when you've just been with someone for long amounts of time. It was her eyes, it's always Fionna's eyes, her eyes let me know before I could even sense it that something was wrong. The way her beautiful blue eyes widened and her pupils contracted, the way her lips parted and her body tensed. It all screamed utter peril before I knew what was coming. The last thing I remember before waking up was the pain in my head, it was like an explosion of pain happened and the next thing I knew I was waking up. Even now as I'm looking at her sleep, I feel like an absolute failure as not only her boyfriend, but her protector, I was supposed to be keeping her safe and I completely failed at that. I need to work harder to be the protector she deserves…_

_-Marshall Lee Abadeer. 1:47 am_

_O0o0o0_

They had been dancing, Marshall was singing and Fionna was lost completely in the moment. Looking into Marshall's eyes the blonde could see that every word he sang was sincere and he meant it from the very depths of his heart. She just happened to glance over, something caught her eye, and it was just a flash, a tiny flicker of movement. Fionna didn't even have time to scream before he'd gotten belted in the back of his head with that bottle. Watching Marshall drop to the ground made the blonde scream at the top of her lungs.

"MARSHALL!" she didn't even get the chance to see if he was ok for moments later she was slammed against the side of the building feeling her head hit the bricks hard as something cold and sharp rested against her neck.

"Don't make a sound, don't even look at me, look at the ground." The man said as her eyes quickly looked downwards, the only distinctive thing she saw was that he was wearing a dark colored hoodie, she couldn't even be sure of the color in this light. "Give me your money, now." Hearing this Fionna paled, the only money she had was for the pictures that they took when they got to prom, and she'd given it to the photographers.

"I don't have any money." She said quietly, so quietly that she could even barely hear herself.

"You either have a death wish or you're just really dumb blondie, now give me your damn money!"

"I don't have- Fionna was cut off with a hard slap to the face, now she was mad. The majority of her day had been a complete and utter disaster, she'd been beaten in the face by her brother, made herself look pretty only to have her makeup and hair wrecked and be given a split lip, it did turn around when she had a wonderful time with Marshall after Marceline had completely overtaken the DJ's stand, and now this? This person really just wanted to trash her night? Really, after it had gotten so much better? Now the blonde was many things, she was brave, smart, foolhardy was definitely on the list, and for the most part fearless, but it seemed that where Marshall was involved, she allowed her fears to overwhelm her because she knew that by some gut instinct he would save her, but now he needed her. Looking over she watched as he was beginning to stir, and turning her gaze from Marshall on the ground she glared into the eyes of the man who hurt him, it was nobody she knew or even recognized for that matter. The instant their eyes connected she was slapped hard once again.

"The hell did I tell you about looking at me!?" he asked

"Hit me…one more time." Fionna said angrily in a low voice, her eyes trained on the blade in his hand, it wasn't in his dominant hand that was for sure, the way he held it was awkward.

"You have something to say to me?" he asked now much too close for her comfort. "You think you're bad? That you'll kick my ass? C'mon girl, what'd you say to me?"

"If you hit me one more time- Fionna growled only to be cut off as the man grabbed her by her throat slamming her back against the wall again. Quickly she brought her arm up and brought her elbow down on the man's arm that held her captive, immediately her throat was released from his grip much to her relief, and quickly acting she grabbed his arm and ducked behind him bending it awkwardly and kicking him forward watched as he hit the wall hard his knife flying from his hand. Fionna quickly made her way over to Marshall watching as he slowly pushed himself up, one hand rubbing his head as he winced glowering when he noticed the blood on his hands.

"Marshall, are you ok?" Fionna asked not knowing what to do for him, but knowing that they had to get out of there.

"I'm not feeling so hot Fi." Marshall said standing and leaning against the building immediately sitting down, everything was so dizzy and moving in and out of focus and he felt sick to his stomach. Fionna knelt in front of him looking nervously around.

"How's your head?"

"I've got one killer-FIONNA LOOK OUT!" Before Fionna could move she was snatched and lifted from Marshall's reach on the ground by an incredibly strong force the same time Marshall was kicked hard hitting the wall again. Fionna fought to free herself but couldn't. His strength was incredible and she could barely breathe, feeling the pressure on her ribs especially had the girl near tears.

"Did you really think you could play this game and get away?" he asked squeezing Fionna tighter as she began to feel lightheaded, and doing the only thing she could think of the blonde screamed at the top of her lungs.

O0o0o0

"Oh come on you really are a pansy, and you're the big brother?" Finn said laughing as they walked away from the house.

"Dude I know she's your friend but that girl is scary as all hell and her dad's no better." Jake said flipping up his hoodie and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Marceline is not that bad and she's only a year younger than me, you're just scared of her because she threatened to bite you." The blonde said flatly.

"I'm telling you that chick's a vampire." Jake said as they walked away from the direction of the large mansion type house belonging to the punk rock queen.

"Yeah yeah whatever, it's lame that she went to prom, I wanted to hang with her. PB too, that would have been nice." Finn said with a sigh.

"Those are the perks of adulthood man, just gotta accept the blows they deal you." Jake said wisely.

"Yeah but still." Finn said with a pout. They continued walking and the sound of an echoing shriek caught their attention. "We checking that out man?" the blonde asked looking over to his brother who now had a serious face on.

"You betcha."

"It's Adventure Time." Finn said tugging his hat down before the two took off heading towards the scream.

It took the two almost five minutes until they were sure that they'd reached the area where the scream had originated. Slowly they walked keeping their eyes open for anything out of the ordinary when the piercing scream caught their attention from several buildings ahead before it was quickly silenced, though muffled sounds could still be heard. The two quickly hurried towards the sound and Finn slid to a stop spotting Marshall.

"Dude he looks like crap." The blonde said looking around, almost immediately they understood the gravity of the situation, if Marshall was here then the one who'd screamed was Fionna.

"You help him, I've got this." Jake said picking up the knife from the ground and immediately recognizing it. Finn was reluctant but had no choice but to obey as Jake ran down the street scanning any possible place that he could have gone with his sister, finally he spotted them slip through a door in an alley three blocks down.

O0o0o0

Fionna had struggled and kicked, panicking when he'd covered her mouth silencing her as she was dragged away from Marshall, just as they slipped into the alley she saw two figures come to a halt near Marshall, were they friends of this guy? What was happening to him? What was going to happen to her? More than ever she struggled feeling light-headed and panicky as fear began overwhelming her, especially when he pulled a door open. Fionna began kicking screaming and struggling that much harder, so much so that her shoe had flown off. The blonde watched as the door shut behind them and the moment they were cut off from the outside world she was slammed against the wall again, Fionna clawing at his hand as he practically smothered the girl as his other hand snatched the silver necklace from her neck before pocketing it and began squeezing her throat tightly. Black spots began blooming in her vision and Fionna knew she was going to pass out, and anything could happen to her then, especially if no one could find her. The sound of the door creaking open and slamming shut barely registered to the blonde, a person racing towards them caught her eye, again she couldn't make out who it was, it was just too dark, but much to her surprise the figure struck the man holding her practically bowling him over and catching her and holding her steady all at once. Fionna was trembling coughing violently and taking in much needed and welcomed air. Knowing of her past experiences Jake felt nothing but fury that this man had even put his hands on her.

"You got a lot of nerve coming between me and my girl." The man said eyeing the tall man in front of him who now had his prize.

"Big D…" the man's face immediately registered surprise as Jake continued to speak. "You got some nerve to even show your sorry ass on my turf." He growled holding his baby sister tightly.

"Jake…they said you were gone, that the Blood Pack-

"Well I'm right here." He said quickly, his voice portraying his anger. "So tell me now along with being on my turf, what the hell were you doing with my little sister?"

"Jake…Marshall, is he ok?" Fionna asked quietly holding tightly to his hoodie.

"Finn's with him, I think he'll be fine…" Jake said palming her head gently. "Baby sis?"

"Yeah?" Fionna asked as his hand went from the top of her head to covering her hands gently releasing his hoodie from her grasp.

"Did he hit you?"

"Yeah."

"Did he hurt you?" Fionna simply nodded. "That's all I need to know. I want you to leave and wait right under that street light out there so I can see you and Finn can too. Go do that right now." He said softly nudging her in the opposite direction. Though she wanted nothing more than to just cling to someone safe, the tone of voice he'd used meant business and Fionna knew it. Pausing she took a step back and looked towards the door leading to the mouth of the alley before back to her brother. "Go on, I'll be out there in a minute." He said urging her on softly watching as she walked and stood at the door looking very unsure.

"He took the necklace Marshall gave me." She said softly, her throat hurting from screaming as much as she had. Fionna was unsure her brother had even heard her, but much to her relief he nodded.

"I'll get it back, now go wait outside with Finn." Nodding Fionna opened the door closing it behind her, and spotting her shoe she put it on hurrying towards the safety of the light. Finally Jake turned to face the man before him who was backing up as the taller man approached.

"Jake man I swear I didn't know she was your sister-

"Shut up! Pigs like you make me sick." He said glaring at him brandishing the knife as he approached.

O0o0o0

Fionna stood under the light listening as the man who had grabbed her screamed, sounding absolutely terrified, the blonde didn't want to even imagine what was going on in there. She watched as the shape of two figures approached, one supporting the other and quickly she rushed over.

"Finn! Is Marshall ok?"

"He'll be fine."

"I feel like I was hit in the head with a bat." The dark haired teen groaned.

"Dude a bottle's just as bad." Finn said as they stopped under the light. It took Fionna only a moment to realize that it had grown silent. Mere moments later Jake walked from the alley, blood splattered on the front of his orange sweat shirt. Finn looked shocked. "Dude! You said you were done with all this crap!" Finn said taking a look at his brother.

"I am, I'm just making a statement for everyone else to know not to mess with my family." He said darkly. "How's his head?"

"It's just a cut, he'll be fine though he should probably stay awake for a few hours just in case he has a concussion." Finn said softly.

"Marshall?" Fionna asked softly as her brother held him up.

"I'll be fine Fi…I'm sorry I was so useless." He said softly.

"No you weren't! That guy snuck up on us when your back was turned because he was too much of a sissy to fight us without trying to give himself an unfair advantage!" Fionna said trying to make him feel better.

"How about we just don't tell my mom what happened…she'll kill me." Marshall said still leaning on Finn who held him up.

"Yeah buddy no problem." Jake said as they walked back towards the house. "Mom and Dad are out too so we'll have some time to get everything cleaned up. Here's your necklace Fionna." Jake said with a smile handing the blonde the silver chain with the blue gem heart on it.

"The chain's broken." Fionna said softly feeling absolutely devastated and looking it too.

"Don't worry, my friend Marcy is really good with jewelry, she can have that fixed in no time flat." Finn said nudging his sister and trying to make her feel better though feeling like it wasn't working. "This is really pretty, when did you get it?" Finn asked hoping to lighten her mood.

"I got it tonight…and now it's broken." Fionna said miserably. They made it to the house in a few minutes and with Finn's help Marshall made it into the bathroom after assuring the blonde that he was ok enough to be alone. Pulling off his vest, tie, and shirt Marshall stuck his head under the faucet turning the water on and wincing as the cold water rushed over his throbbing head. He watched as the water tinted pink as he slowly massaged his head feeling for the cut until finally he found it, it was small and much to his relief it had stopped bleeding, he was lucky, a hit like that could have put him in the hospital. Once the water ran clear he dried his head and walked into the family room where his back pack was passing Finn and Jake on the way.

"Don't forget, you can't go to sleep." Jake called after him, and only raising his hand in acknowledgement, Marshall descended the stairs changing into sweatpants and a tank top. He was only alone for a few moments before Fionna plopped on the couch next to him curling up under his arm.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have the worst head ache ever, but aside from that I'm pretty good. You?" he asked peering at her. Her make-up was gone, and her hair was pulled up and out of her face, her bags covering one of her eyes and dressed in shorts and a big t shirt, even still she was beautiful.

"I'm okay, my throat hurts a bit but I'm fine." She said snuggling up next to him. "I know you aren't allowed to sleep just in case so I'm gonna try and stay awake with you ok?"

"Ok." Marshall said with a smile knowing that she was only minutes away from sleep herself. He turned on the T.V. and began watching a nature show on Vampire bats and by the first commercial she was out like a light. With a sigh Marshall reached over and picked up his notebook and began writing, he knew Simon would want to know about this.

**Well now there's some history for you regarding one of Fionna's brothers, : ) Just like in the AT cartoon Jake has a dark and vicious past that not many people know about and I'm thinking of going more into it. **

**Now I know some of you are like wtf, Marceline's older than Finn and Jake, but for the sake of my story I've made Finn and Jake older than her. Marceline and Bubblegum are both 18, Finn and Marshall are 19 (Marshall having turned 19 a few months after Fionna's 17****th**** birthday, while Finn is closer to 20) and Jake is 21, and at this point Fionna's 17 ½ . **

**Marceline and Bubblegum, and Fionna and Marceline**

**In this story I haven't decided what I'm doing with Marceline and Bubblegum. What stands so far is that Marceline and Bubblegum were due to Graduate together, Finn having graduated the previous year. However due to her intelligence when offered the chance to leave high school and have her grades be credited to her college degree instead Bonnibel readily accepted leaving Marceline behind. Saddened by the loss of her only two real friends she began skipping classes feeling that she had no real point in being there and was eventually held back. While Marceline was repeating her senior year Bonnibel had excelled in college quickly mastering her degree in the teachings of the sciences, she was put in as an assistant teacher in basic chemistry, the same class Marceline and her fellow former classmates were taking. While the others were impressed and excited to see the girl who'd excelled Marceline felt only betrayal because her friend had been so quick to up and leave her the way she had.**

**Bubblegum had unintentionally made the situation worse by calling Marceline out claiming her to be jealous and calling her childish claiming that she needed to grow up because the way she was acting was embarrassing both of them even though Marceline was trying to express to her former friend how she felt and why. Angrily she stormed from the classroom not having reached the result she wanted; though on her lap around the school she bumped into Fionna who'd cut the same class Marceline had stormed out of. Recognizing each other from their time in chemistry the two girls spent the remaining time on the roof until the bell rang. This is how Fionna and Marceline became friends and what caused the anger and animosity between Marceline and Bubblegum.**

**Alright, I'll update again next week okies guys? And please keep voting on a name it's important and it's gridlocked at 50% with 6 votes on each side. And I know I have more than 12 readers, come on guys. Any who…. Later!**


	26. Finn and Jake

A Guardian Angel

Chapter 22.6

Finn & Jake

Everything was quiet in the house, Marshall and Fionna were asleep in the family room downstairs, their parents had yet to come home, but called saying they'd be in shortly. The only light on aside from his own was the one in Jake's room. Finn glanced over at it as he lay on his bed, his door open just a fraction enough to see out into the hall. Finn stared at the door across from his feeling a jumble of emotions, honestly he didn't know what to feel, more than anything the one thing on his mind was if Jake broke his promise…he really really hoped he didn't. Then again his brother had always had an issue with right and wrong. Even if it was wrong but felt morally right Jake didn't have a problem doing something horrible. Big things like really hurting someone, almost killing them, little things like stealing food or an old woman's purse, the older boy had done it all, everything but taking another human life.

Jake lay on his bed staring at the ceiling and feeling his cell phone buzz he glanced down at it smiling at the video message.

"_Jake, I missed you today. The kids at the daycare are a real handful. I know you like visiting your parents and I hope to meet them someday, like how I hope you wish to meet mine. :] I love you!" _Lady smiled at the camera and blew him a kiss, she had gone home to visit her family in South Korea and he missed her a lot, it was rare that he got a message from her and hearing her voice made him smile. Closing the phone Jake went back to thinking, and in his thoughts he couldn't help but remember the first time he and Finn met.

O0o0o0

_It was a hot summer afternoon, children were playing in the yard and the sounds of their happy screams could be heard, and Jake sat quietly in the tree, it was his refuge for the time being. It had been another two weeks and from past experience Jake knew that another kid would be coming into the house soon. He wondered like all the other children did about his parents, were they alive? What were they like? Who were they? The tanned boy often wondered about them, he wasn't the oldest child here but that didn't stop the others from singling him out, especially after his foster parents began to. He'd never noticed it before they brought it up. He was too dark to be white, and too pale to be black, his foster parents called him oreo, a representation of his mixed heritage. He'd thought about running away, it'd be a better existence than the constant shuffling from foster home to foster home._

"_OREO!"_

_The sudden sound of his foster mother's caught his attention and jumping from the branch he'd been resting on the 13 year old made his way into the house._

"_Where in the world have you been? I've been calling you." The older woman snapped._

"_Well maybe if you call me by my name and not that stupid nick name I'd listen to you." Watching the woman's face color red in anger was by far the best treat, though the hard smack in the back of the head made him think twice whether it was worth it or not._

"_Boy you'd best watch your mouth, don't you even dare start smarting off, now apologize to your mama."_

"_She's not my mother, she's my foster mother."_

"_Why you-_

"_Frank don't worry about it, either way, We want you to show Finn here the ropes around here, teach him the rules, your foster father's gotta drive me to work." She said collecting her purse. "Understood?"_

"_Yes Mrs. Mayes."_

"_Good, Frank'll be back in thirty." She said walking from the house, her husband following leaving the boy with the bear hat behind._

"_Finn was it?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_I just turned 10."Finn said looking around and taking in all of the house that he could see._

"_Nice, here's the routine, wake up, brush teeth and wash face, school, come home, chores, homework, play time, dinner, and bed, that easy." Jake said as he turned and walked up the stairs beckoning Finn to follow. "You'll be sleeping in this room, it's the only room with a bed open right now. Boys bunk with boys and girls with girls, there's no mixing. Any questions?" Jake asked as he grabbed Finns bag and tossed it on the bed across from his._

"_If this is your room where's all your stuff?" Finn asked watching as Jake flopped on the bed and kicked his feet up._

"_It's not gonna be my room for much longer. I'm getting outta here. I'm not staying in this place."_

"_Oh…why?"_

"_Because I'm gonna go find my family that's why." He said watching as Finn sat on the bed._

"_Okay." Jake watched as the small boy got settled putting his bag at the end of his bed and taking his hat off revealing his blonde hair._

"_Dude you need a haircut." Jake said as Finn shook his head._

"_Nah, my hairs been a lot longer before."_

"_Yeah but Mr. Mayes will nag about it, so keep your hat on or something…"_

"_Alright…You know I've never had any foster brothers before. Can we be friends?" Finn asked looking around._

"_Sure."_

"_So…when are you leaving?" the blonde asked turning back to face Jake who shrugged gazing out the window._

"_I have to meet a few friends next week so not before then."_

"_Ok…Can I come too?" hearing this Jake turned to face him quickly._

"_What? I'm not bringing along a kid."_

"_I'm no kid! I'm 9…10! I just turned 10!"Finn said angrily glowering at the teen before him._

"_Yeah well you're still a kid." Jake said now ignoring Finn who was fuming._

"_Shut up! You're just a jerk!"_

"_Takes one to know one." Jake said walking from the room and leaving the angry boy behind. He wasn't going to do this again, every time he got attached to one of the foster kids they were adopted or moved, it always happened, every single time. He couldn't do it again it wasn't worth it, it was never worth it._

_Days passed and Jake continued to ignore the blonde boy who occupied their room, weeks had passed and he'd been too nervous to go on with his escape plan. Just because he'd been focused on his plan to escape didn't mean he'd zoned everything else out, even though he'd been ignoring the blonde it didn't mean he didn't notice when he'd be quieter than usual or come in with random bruises. Finally curiosity became too much for Jake to handle and after his fourteenth birthday he questioned the hat wearing child when he came in cradling his arm._

"_Finn, come here." Jake said motioning for the boy to come. It had gotten cooler out and instead of his usual blue shirt he was wearing some ungodly hideous pink sweater that he recognized from his foster mother's closet._

"_What?" the boy asked reproachfully._

"_Dude just come here." Jake said pulling him over by his arm watching as he winced as he pushed up the sleeve._

"_Ow don't touch it!" Jake stared at his arm, it was bruised on both sides, the last time he'd seen an arm like that was when one of the foster children had fractured it after falling out of a tree._

"_What happened to you?" he asked releasing Finn's arm fearing that he was hurting him more._

"_Nothing! I'm fine!"_

"_Finn tell me the truth." He didn't understand this feeling in his chest, why did he care? Why did he have such an urgency to figure out what was wrong with this kid?_

"_It was just an accident okay!" Finn said almost desperately. He felt like a caged animal, like a cornered creature and this kid who didn't care, the one who called himself his friend but treated him like a stranger, now he was concerned? Now he cared?_

"_Dude your arm looks broken, what happened?" Jake watched as Finn's determined face crumbled._

"_He told me not to tell." He said quietly as Jake stared in ever growing concern._

"_Who?" Instead of answering Finn looked towards the door and mere moments later their oldest foster brother walked in, their foster parents birth son._

"_Finn get over here! I told you to wash those dishes!" The 16 year old growled standing at the door way._

"_That's bull because I did the dishes. What do you want Marcus?" Jake snapped. "And who the heck said you could come into my room?" he said standing up to glare at the older boy._

_Finn watched as the tension steadily built up between the two until finally the older boy left turning and walking down the hall as Jake slammed the door shut. Turning he sat on the bed Finn was sitting on._

"_Let me see your arm." He said softly watching as Finn looked to the door again. "Hey, don't worry about him, now let me see it." Turning away from the door Finn pushed up the sleeve of the pink sweater this time willingly revealing his bruised arm. Jake touched it gently poking and prodding the blonde who winced. "Can you bend it?"_

"_Yeah, it just hurts a lot."_

"_Ok, I don't think it's broken, it could be fractured so go easy with it." Jake said standing and walking over to his bed leaning over to the other side and grabbing his already packed backpack._

"_So…" Finn said quietly. "You're leaving tonight?" he asked looking down at the ground._

"_Yeah." Jake said now reaching for Finn's bag. "You wanna come with me?" Almost immediately the blonde's head whipped up and blue eyes met brown ones._

"_Really?!"_

"_Yeah, you're my foster brother…and Marcus isn't, the guy's a jerk. So if he's been like this to you the whole time, I can't leave you here with him. So if I'm taking you with me that makes us brothers." Jake said packing Finn's few belongings into the bag. "Brother's don't leave brothers behind."_

"_Okay! Where are we going?"_

"_I'll find us a place, don't worry about it. A friend of mine's family just went on vacation so their place'll be empty for the next week. As long as we keep moving around they'll never find us." Jake said simply as he shouldered his backpack and handed Finn his as the boy smiled. "And take that stupid pink sweater off, you can have my blue one." He said watching as Finn pulled the sweater over his head and accepted the hoodie zipping it up and pulling the hood over his head._

"_Alright I'm ready, you?" Finn asked._

"_Let's go." Jake said opening the door._

O0o0o0

The sound of knocking woke Jake from his memories and turning his head he looked at the clock, it was almost 2 in the morning.

"Yeah?" the door opened and he watched as Finn opened the door and entered flopping on the foot of the bed.

"Jake? Can I ask you something? The blonde asked watching as his brother's eyes were once again shut as he leaned back supporting his head with his arms.

"You already did Finn but sure, what's up?" Now Finn was quiet as he worded what he wanted to say in his head, his brother continued to lay silently waiting for him to speak.

"That guy who Attacked Fionna and Marsh, you knew him?" The way Finn had said it Jake knew it was more of a statement than a question but decided to answer anyways.

"Yeah man I knew him, but he's from the past, I don't do that junk anymore." Jake said his eyes still shut having a feeling of where Finn was going with this. the blonde shifted in the bed now facing his brother.

"Fionna said he had a knife."

"Yeah? I didn't notice." Maybe this would ease his brother's mind…or not…

"Jake you can't fool me I know when you're lying." Finn said watching as Jake opened his eyes to stare at him.

"I know what you want to ask so why don't you just say it?" Jake asked sounding meaner than he'd intended to.

"I'm not sure I want to know the answer." Hearing this Jake blinked in shock, he'd thought that he killed him?

"Finn…I- I didn't kill him, why would you think I would?" Jake asked sitting up and staring at his brother.

"I don't know you have this twisted sense of right and wrong and-

"But I've never killed someone!" the older boy interjected pushing himself up as Finn continued looking worried.

"You almost did! Jake I just- Sometimes…Knowing what you're capable of scares me sometimes. Especially when I know you're angry." The blonde said pleadingly.

"Finn, are you more scared that I could have possibly killed someone? Or are you more afraid that I could have broken my promise?"

"The promise man!" Finn said almost desperately. "It's always been about the promise! I can't lose you!" Jake stared at his brother in shock.

"Finn…I'm not going anywhere, I'm not gonna lose myself, not again I promise, I still promise, I haven't broken a promise to you ever and I won't start now so trust that." Jake said softly. "I've never given you a reason not to trust me Finn, never."

"I know but I worry." Finn said flopping backwards on the bed.

"Finn…man you shouldn't waste time worrying about stuff, sometimes it'll happen sometimes it'll happen to someone else or sometimes it'll just plain never happen, don't worry about it if it's out of your control." He said watching as Finn rolled over and stared at the wall as he lay on his stomach. "Finn…Finn…come on answer me." Jake said now nudging him and watching as Finn reluctantly cracked a grin.

"Ok. I trust you I really do, honest. But I am scared you'll lose it someday." The blonde said quietly feeling as Jake's hand knocked off his hat ruffling his hair.

"Finn you don't get it, as long as you're with me I'll never lose it man. I know I gotta take care of you, I'll always have to because brothers take care of each other. That's our unwritten rule ya know, I take care of you and make sure we're fed and you keep me out of trouble." Jake said moving so he lay across the bed like his brother and flinging his arm over his shoulder. "Even though we've got Mom and Dad, even though they saved us from what we would have been, we'll always rely on each other Finn, we'll always have each other's backs and you know it. That's just how we are Man, it's how we'll always be ok?"

"Ok."

"You trust me?"

"Always."

"Good. Don't need you doubting me man, have faith in your big brother sheesh." Jake said with a pout as Finn laughed though after a moment grew serious.

"What did you do to him though?" Finn asked warily, curiosity getting the best of him.

"I used his own knife on him enough to hurt him, enough to scare him but not enough to kill him. I told him that if he ever touches what's mine or any of my family again that I'd kill him, and while I won't do it myself I know enough guys who could so it's not an empty threat, and he knows that." Finn could hear the seriousness in his brother's voice.

"Okay, that's not so bad…But you're not getting the Blood Hounds…"

"Back together again? No, that's history, it's in the past and not coming back."

"Okay, good."

"Go to bed Finn, I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired." Jake said pushing Finn as he stretched.

"Alrighty then…I'll see you in the morning." Finn said standing and walking to the door.

"Yup see you in the morning." Jake said tossing Finn's hat to him and watching as the blonde exited the room. Flicking off his side lamp his room was engulfed in darkness and just as he closed his eyes the sound of his phone caught his attention. Reaching over he checked the screen and with a sigh he shut his phone off ignoring the text and quickly falling asleep refusing to let his mind wonder.

**I got a review last chapter from someone who was complaining that my story was too long with 25 chapters...a review of chapter 1. If they even made it this far here's a message for them:**

**I like to write, I'm an imaginative thinker with the ability to put thought into words and have it come out into something completely amazing, some people can't do that. I like long stories and when I write while I cater to my reviewers and readers, mostly I cater to myself. If you don't like long stories that's not my fault, every single one of my stories except for oneshots are all over 100,000 words. I'm not changing that because it's who I am, but I'm not going to end it because you're small minded and think it's too long. Sorry dude, deal with it, If I want a 100 chapter story and have the ability to make it so you'd better bet your ass I'm gonna do it. I have enough crap to deal with in my own life to bother with anyone who acts negatively towards me or my writings. I have too much emotion and feeling and vivid detail in my story to confine it to a short several chapters. I have too much respect for my potential and my writing to disgrace it with a pathetic attempt. **

**Every chapter I've read dozens of times until I make it perfect and it's exactly as I want it, it's a labor of love. **

**I slave over this story even while I'm homeless, and working to support my disabled family, while I'm failing college so I can have money to feed my family and so maybe sometime soon I can have a place to live and a room I can call my own. But after all I'm sorry my story's not coming up to your standards now being 26 chapters long and not done yet, jeeze I really should pay attention to your wants of my story length…wait did I just say MY STORY? Yeah that sounds right, MY STORY! Why should the length of a story affect how good it is? Harry potter was amazing and it was 7 books long! The outsiders was amazing and it was only 1 book. Maybe this'll be a book one day? Who knows! So Shut up and deal with it you Lazy reader! :P**

**Sorry for my rant :-: I'm finished**

**-Nik PS I'll respond to reviews of the last few chapters in the next chapter.**


	27. Response to reviews

A Guardian Angel

A Quick chat from Author to the fans of my story

Words cannot describe how happy you've all made me, from your reviews, your prayers, and words of encouragement given by all of you. I have 403 reviews all loving my story T^T.

NicoleStark: I'll do my best to update soon, I'm aiming to do so before I start school again.

Reviewer #400 Flutina101: sorry I made you cry and feel lol.

LaylahXD: Thank you so much for the encouragement and praise.

Unknownstranger3: Your review made me so happy I kept it in my inbox for well over a week so I had something to smile about.

Apollo Child: I hope by now you have electricity, your reviews brighten my day as much as my story brightens yours.

Daydreamer2.0: I'm glad people do appreciate my stories, you'll get your chapter soon enough.

Miglafluff: your review also had a special place in my in box for an extended amount of time, the fact that complete strangers like you are wishing my situation better means the whole fiolee universe to me and more, I'm more than happy to respond to your review :D PS I READ EVERY SINGLE REVIEW I GET! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY THERE ARE BWAHAHAHAHAHAH….ahem slipped a bit there lol but as to your cures for writers block I do all of those things lol and they're wonderfully efficient. And as for my Naruto fanfics I really don't base much on the actually story. Let me know how far you are in the manga/anime and I'll tell you if my story spoils anything because I have canon stories non canon stories and Au stories too. And yes Iced tea is delicious

Iyalyn1231: I'll never stop writing as long as my fans like it

Queen: I'll make the story as long as I can without obnoxiously drawing it out lol

Romanticgirly23: Not only do I rock but roll very well as well, and what did that poor monkey do to deserve that lol? Nah that reviewer deserves to lose internet connection and be forced to spend time in the sun.

Swaggamuffinmooh: I'm glad you're enjoying my long story I do have one short Fiolee story that may change your mind though I'm contemplating making it into a 3 shot instead of keeping it a 1 shot…

AgeisOfRime: the fact that I'm still in your prayers is beyond epic on like a billion proportions, THANK YOU!

Saraaww: Making the brotherly love was beyond easy, my imagination is flippin ridiculous. I'm glad you enjoy how I portray my characters. On the fan facebook page I made I'm going to go into detail about some of the lesser used characters in my stories and their backgrounds with other characters, Marcy and Bubble gum is a perfect example, I posted that one a few weeks ago.

Ilikemutemath: I'm glad my ranting made someone's day lol and I'm beyond glad you love my story! I didn't know you had one, I'll have to check that out. ^_^ (*edited it 1 day later) ZOMG your peterpan story made me have so many feels! Is this what I do to you people!?

MLforever: I'm glad my story is still up to par, I'll take it to infinity and beyond, and your prayers are more than welcome and appreciated!

Shadowspring: For the love of glob get some sleep LOL and You're very welcome for updating! I'll do it again very soon I promise. And I'm glad I could make a character you can identify with, doesn't every one want one?

ReckedSmiles: My sanity's already been lost miles back lol, this story keeps me going. Thank you for your blessings and I'm retaking my course this semester and hopefully I'll pass it this time I have a different teacher. Things will get better, this is my mantra

IHost: I'm glad you're in love with my story, and yeah one sucky review really hits where it hurts, The next chap will be out soon and thank you for your prayers

Adventuresstime: I have no idea why but every time I see that you called me Glen COCo I crack up laughing XD

The Nephilim King Michael: I'm glad you think my story is epic XD you'll see what text next chapter, we have a few new people coming in.

Lil-Lioness-Cub: I just love your pen name. =D I will keep updating I never have or will abandon a story.

Squirtle9783: I'm glad you're enjoying my story and that you think it's awesome

SilverThineWolf: O.O I'm glad you love my story I'll update very soon.

ShadowBlade1223: Pipe song was done by Nemes, a local MA band you can find more of their music online and on youtube, they're very easy to find

67Sexy-Whales42 :I'm glad you don't hate me anymore lol yeah my fics are very dramatic and after the next two chapters or so it'll calm down a bit….until I drop the HUGE DRAMA BOMB! Heheheheh it'll make you hate me all over again, I can't wait XD

MissFioLee22: I'm glad my story brings out feels, that is such a compliment to my writings that it's practically impossible for me to convey how it makes me feel. And I can find a way to probably fit in good Little girl =D

Antisociallonewolf123: I'm extremely cliffhanger oriented, the fact that I've used so few in this particular fic still shocks me. Thank you for your prayers, they're beyond appreciated

ObsidianLove: for the love of pete I think you were the only one excited to see my attempted humor at lemon styles lol if you wanna know more about Marcy and PB or other characters in my story you can see it on my story's fan page on Fbook, the name is the same as the story, there's a fan page and a friend page, like the fan page because I thought I had to make a friend page to do the fan page….obviously I did not...but oh well.

Dudette: I wish I could have gone, that would have been so epic to meet one of my stories fans! I didn't have the money to go to comicon this year, or Anime Boston for that matter, that devastated me…

WickedSecret: Maybe I'm psychic? 0.o

Ashstrike87: hearing that you smile like as idiot at parts of my story makes me smile like an idiot

Anonymous from chapter 23: thank you for the praise! I never intend to do a specific genre, it just happens. I will try to stay amazing and thank you for your luck about having a home, I need all the luck I can get! I will always continue! Luck to you as well my fellow author :D

Malay-D I';m loving the grandma tone lol thank you for the wishes, they always make my day.

Cruelistnightmare: Sweetie I think your capslock was either stuck or you're just thrilled that my story is so good, either way I enjoy reading every review you write for me

Bosscakes I love that you get weird looks from your parents for being all excited, my mom gives me the same looks when I read my reviews and start grinning like an idiot :3

Story will be updated in a few hours, tomorrow the latest, I just needed to let you all know how appreciative of you all I am and how much it means to me, a foot note at the end of the chapter just wouldn't cut it this time.


	28. Finn & Jake pt 2 Siblings

A Demonic Guardian Angel

22.7

Finn & Jake

Part 2

Siblings

The sun was shining when Jake woke up and turning over he looked at his phone before sighing and snatching it off the side table. Digging through his dresser he pulled on an old pair of jeans and a clean shirt before grabbing his hoodie; walking from the room having already pocketed his phone Jake made his way down the stairs and out the door. Nobody in the house was up, it was only 6 in the morning after all but he had something to do. Making his way down the street he turned into the same alley from the night before and entered the abandoned building.

"Took you long enough, I sent you that text hours ago." A familiar voice said and turning he spotted the blonde girl leaning against the wall.

"Yeah Tiff, you said to meet in the morning, I'm not going out at 2am for you."

"Well it's kind of important Jake, you know I bounce around, never stick in one group for too long since our group broke up."

"Just get to the point Tiffany I wanna go back to bed." Jake snapped.

"You messed Big- D up, and now his gang's out for blood." Hearing this Jake sighed.

"Listen I'll do a 1 on 1 any day, hell I'll do a 2 on 1 I don't care, but it crosses a line when my siblings get jumped. I told him right out if he touches them or even looks at them wrong he's dead, you think he'd tell his boys that- he said angrily but was cut off as the blonde spoke desperately.

"Jake, he put a hit out on you. He knows he can't fight you and he knows his guys can't take you in a fight so he's getting someone else to do his dirty work." Hearing this Jake was surprised.

"Do you know who he called in?" he asked quietly.

"I couldn't hear too well he was on the phone in the other room but I know it's either 1 of 2 people. It's either this girl Mei, she goes by the nickname Me-Mow, or it's Scorcher."

"I know Mei, I've dealt with her before, but I know Big –D too, he wouldn't sent in a kid to off me, he'd be insulting himself and the guy's big on pride. What do you know about this Scorcher guy?"

"The guy's cracked Jake, he's not somebody you'd wanna mess with which is why I wanted to warn you. He's really tall, like really abnormally tall, and he's big on fire. You remember that 5 alarm blaze that was all over the news a few months ago? He did that, it was an entire apartment complex 12 people died. I know you don't want to hear this but if he's the guy after you…Jake you're gonna have to get him before he gets you."

"You know I'm not gonna just kill someone to save my butt Tiffany." Jake said leaning against the wall his hand fingering the blade he'd stolen the night before.

"I know, but what if you had to? To save your family? He'll have no problem Molotoving your parent's place." Tiffany watched as Jake stayed against the wall now leaning his head back with his eyes closed in thought.

"Tell me this…"

"If I've got the info you've got the answer, you know that."

"Good. If I leave, and make it obvious that I'm splitting from town, will he leave them alone and follow me?" Jake asked now looking at his former gang member.

"Your guess is as good as mine, nobody had an advance warning, the guy's quick and quiet Jake. He may follow you, or he may use them as bait to draw you back. The thing is you're quick and quiet too."

"But I don't- I can't kill someone, I promised my brother."

"Well break your promise! This is a life or death thing! Would Finn rather have you break your promise or be dead? He won't have to know anything Jake, just do it, the leader of the Blood hounds can't be so weak can he?" Tiffany asked as she turned and walked through the building leaving Jake alone.

"What am I gonna do?" he said softly closing his eyes as he sank to the ground.

O0o0o0

"So will I live?" Marshall asked as Fionna checked the cut on his head.

"Yeah you'll live." Fionna said switching on her I pod as Marshall set up the videogames. The familiar sounds of simple plan began playing as the blonde sat down grabbing a paddle.

"_I heard you're doing okay__  
__But I want you to know__  
__I'm addic-"_

Suddenly the music stopped and Marshall snorted trying to hide his laugh, Finn just stood in the door way grinning.

"I see what you did there." Marshall said smirking.

"Finn turn the music back on, and what's so funny? I don't get it." Fionna said looking back and forth between the two boys.

"Don't worry about it Fionna, either of you two see Jake? He wasn't in his room this morning." Finn asked looking to the two on the couch.

"Nope, I only woke up a bit ago." Fionna said gesturing to her pajamas.

"I heard someone leave the house this morning, maybe it was him?" Marshall offered watching as Finn nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go find him, it's not like him to up and vanish." Finn said as he turned.

"Wait, do you want some help looking for him? If it's not like him to do something like this then it means something's wrong, and if something's wrong with my brother I want to help make it better." Fionna said as Finn grinned.

"Well if that's the case I'm coming too, I can't let you guys have fun without me." Marshall said standing. Finn smiled feeling more than appreciative as together they walked from the house after bidding Steve and Ellen good bye.

"So what do you think made Jake bounce outta here so early like this?" Marshall asked as Finn walked down through the town.

"When we were kids…before mom and dad, Jake would take care of us. He always had this immoral sense of right and wrong, even if it was something bad that he was doing, if it helped us out he did it without a though or a question. He's always been that way for as long as I've known him. Last night after he beat up that guy…I don't know I just feel like something's up, I know Jake knew him, and not in a good way."

"Well it's not like he was some crazy gang leader or something." Fionna said trying to make light of the situation. Seeing the look on his face both Fionna and Marshall understood. "Finn, I wouldn't think any differently of Jake you know."

"Yeah, Fi's right, there's no point in judging a man for his past, especially if he's changed." Marshall said as they continued walking down the street.

"I know I've said it before, but you're alright Marshall."

"So I take it that he was?" Fionna asked looking up at her brother as they steadily headed up the street.

"Yeah he was. The gang was called the Blood Hound Pack, but it went by a few variations of that name. It wasn't really a gang but more of a group of friends who would stick together, and even though I was younger than the rest of them they accepted me because I was Jake's brother. We didn't have a place to live or a thing to eat, people were always after us, we hustled money, stole, jumped people…well Jake did, he refused to let me be involved with any of that, he said he wanted one of us to stay gold, hell I don't even know what that means." He said with a strained laugh as he shoved his hands in his pockets as he continued on. "But after three years we got caught up and sent to a reformatory , I was almost 14 and Jake had just turned 16. He beat up some guy and took his wallet because we had't eaten in four days, the officers found us when we were eating at the food court a few miles away, they took us in and said they were gonna split us up…Then Ma found us." He said softly.

Flashback

"_No please he's my brother! I want my brother!" Finn cried desperately as one of the officers forcibly took Jake from the cell not even telling them why._

"_I'll be back don't worry Bro, I've got you! Don't worry!" Jake shouted back watching as the blonde's face was straining against the bars trying to see where he was going. Tears poured from his eyes, he couldn't help it, his only family was being taken to only Glob knows where and there was nothing he could do about it._

"_Jake! Bring him back I want my brother!" he'd been so panicked at the loss of his brother that the gentle hand on his face startled him. Whirling around he was met with a concerned face._

"_It's okay sweetie, your brother will be back shortly, he's just talking to the officers I promise." The smiling blonde said. "Can you tell me how you two came to be here? I can tell you two are most certainly not children with homes." Finn simply shook his head Jake always told him to keep his head low and his mouth shut. "Okay, I can see that you don't want to talk to me, but I do want to talk to you. It's hard living out there, it's hard living isn't it?" Finn glanced over at her and quickly looked away, she'd pulled over a chair and was now sitting in front of the holding cell. "My name's Ellen, my job is to help kids like you. Lost children who need homes and parents. Can you tell me your name?" she asked softly._

"_Why?" he asked quietly._

"_Why what? Why do I want to know your name?"_

"_Why do you care? Why do you care where we are? Or what our names are? Or how we're treated for that matter? And don't say because it's your job to care!" he said angrily with his fists clenched._

"_I care because I was in the foster care system too." Hearing this Finn's glare lessened, and as she continued speaking he felt a lump form in his throat. "There's a new place because no one wants you, and when you move from place to place they give you a trash bag for your things, like your things are garbage, like you're garbage, and you take what you can carry because it's all you have." Ellen said softly watching as fresh tears poured from the boy's eyes. "I know how that feels, and I know how it feels to run away from all that, but I also know how it feels to have someone love you, like a sister or a brother. I just want to help you."_

"_Will you help him too? Will you help my brother too?"_

"_I can do my best, I'll do everything I can."_

"_I want to stay with him, I don't want to lose my brother."_

"_I'm not going to promise to keep you together, because I can't guarantee that, but I promise to try, I'll try my best to."_

_O0o0o0_

_(With Jake)_

"_You know you could get into a lot of trouble for this kid, it doesn't help that you've got a record on file a mile long already."_

"_Man the second I turn 18 that'll be wiped clear." Jake said with a smirk making the officer glower at him._

"_You're not off the hook this time, you're being charged with aggravated assault, that's a crime punishable up to 20 years in prison."_

"_What!? That's Bullshit!"_

"_Not with your priors it's not. Since you now understand just how deep you're in why don't we have a chat?"_

"_Who are you supposed to be? The guy sent to scare me straight? Oh Glob I promise Mr. Officer I'll stay on the straight and narrow from now on yes siree you betcha!" Jake said oozing sarcasm as he glowered at the two officers in the room. Finally he looked at the only other person aside from him who was seated, it was a younger man with dark hair. "The hell are you looking at?" he snapped, though oddly the man smiled before looking at the two officers._

"_Would it be too much to ask for you two to leave the room? I'd wish to speak to this young man privately if that's okay with you." Jake watched as the officers shared a look and walked from the room. The man continued to stare steadfast at him._

"_Again, what the hell are you lookin at? Do I have two heads? Or have you never seen a mixed race kid before?" hearing this the man had the gall to laugh which only irritated Jake._

"_Oh believe me, I've seen many mixed race children. And you ask me who I'm looking at? I believe I'm looking at a young man who just assaulted someone so he and his friend could get some food." The man said shuffling through some papers._

"_He's my brother."_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_He's not my friend, he's my brother."_

"_According to your file the only sibling you have is your brother Jermaine, and he's currently living in Chicago. You don't have any other siblings that the state knows about."_

"_Finn IS my brother, I've been taking care of him for years!"_

"_Three in fact, that's how long it's been since you and him ran from the Mayes family. Now tell me on top of all the minor offenses you have, why shouldn't we just let them toss you in jail and send Finn back into the system?"_

"_You can't do that! He needs me!" Jake said desperately, his heart dropping at the thought of being separated._

"_Is this what he needs? A delinquent and delusional brother who gets thrown in jail? It sounds like you need him a lot more than he needs you."_

"_NO! If you send him back there he won't stand a chance! I'll do whatever you want I don't care just don't separate us, he's my best friend, he's my brother and my best friend!"_

"_Now that is what I wanted to hear."_

"_Who are you?" Jake asked warily wondering what he was getting into with this man._

"_My name is Steve Wright, and I'm the man whose going to get you and your brother out of this hole you've dug yourselves into. Now let's talk…"_

_End Flashy_

_O0o0o0_

"They saved us, scared us senseless but saved us. I don't know what dad said to Jake and to this day he still won't tell me what they talked about. They adopted us just like that, not even a week later we had a home and parents and a room and just like that Jake stopped everything. No more stealing, getting into fights, all that stuff…but his past has always stayed with him and has caught up time and time again and mom and dad…they just ignored it, they knew he was trying to stay straight and he did too, but I think now, after what happened last night…I think it may have caught up to him again, and if that's the case. I have to do something to help him. After all the years of him looking after me, it's my turn to have his back…it's my turn to look after him." Finn said determinedly as they continued onwards.

O0o0o0

It had taken most of the day, it was a small town but that didn't mean there weren't places to hide in it. Finn was determined to find his brother and Fionna and Marshall stayed by his side. Walking by the alley from the night before Fionna paused shuddering holding onto Marshall's sleeve, and Finn came to a stop looking down the darkened path. Finally he turned and walked into the darkness, Marshall and Fionna following close behind silently. Finn walked past the door to the end of the alley, but having been forced through it Fionna paused at it catching the boy's attention. She pushed it ajar surprised how quietly it opened. She found it odd, it seemed to have squealed so loudly from rust yesterday…

Marshall poked his head in and quickly backed out shushing the two blondes.

"Jakes in there fighting with some guy, if we're quiet about it we can sneak in and catch the other guy by surprise." Marshall said catching Finn's shoulder and stopping him from barging in. Ducking down Marshall crept into the open building sticking to the shadows, and once he was in he motioned for Fionna and Finn. Marshall watched as his girlfriend headed over first and once she was by his side Finn made his way over.

"Fionna, you stay here, Marsh, you and me will jump in when there's an opening." Finn said quietly watching as the two brawled.

"No, Jake's my brother too I want to help." She said in a hushed voice, Finn however shook his head firmly.

"Marshall, let's go." Finn said as he led the dark haired teen towards the fight leaving Fionna behind. She was not happy about that. Fionna watched as they raced over the moment Jake was slammed to the ground. Spotting a brick on the ground she snatched it up and raced over whipping it at the man pinning her brother to the ground, clipping his shoulder just as he brought his blade down towards Jake bringing him to a halt. Slowly he turned towards the blonde who'd earned the majority of his attention. Feeling the intensity of his stare Fionna swallowed thickly.

"Get away from my brother." She said with a glare staring solely at the man watching as he retracted the blade angling it to Jake who was still below him. Suddenly the man was jolted forward as he was tackled by Finn. Fionna jumped watching as Marshall pulled Jake up and Finn began punching the man below him as they rolled off into the darkness, and after only moments they were greeted with silence.

"Finn? Finn!" Jake shouted hoarsely freeing himself from Marshall's support and hurrying over to where they had disappeared, the two teens quickly following behind.

"Jake…I- I didn't-" Finn's voice was shaking and sounded strained, and making their way over Jake and Marshall stared in shock while Fionna gasped. The man lay on the ground, the knife sticking out of his abdomen while blood pooled around him. Finn was mere feet away wiping his hands desperately on his jeans.

"Finn, come on, come here." Jake said softly pulling the shaking teen up.

"I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident he was…he was trying to-!"Jake pulled Finn over and held him tightly.

"I killed him…I killed him…Jake, I- "

"You didn't do anything it was self-defense, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I-

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it." Jake said pulling out his cell phone and dialing a few numbers.

"Jake what are we gonna do?" Fionna asked watching as Finn shook.

"He's still breathing." Marshall said crouched next to the man on the ground. "He's not dead, he's still alive!" They all turned in shock and almost immediately Jake began speaking into the phone.

"I've got a clean-up. Yeah, where me and Tiff met this morning. Good. It's time sensitive, he's still alive. Yeah." With that he shut the phone and pushed Finn towards the door. Fionna I want you, Marshall and Finn to go home. I'll bring him to the hospital, one of the guys is gonna help me. I want you to split now before any of that noise attracts attention." Jake watched as the trio nodded. "I'll come home after dropping him off at the hospital." He said softly. The three reluctantly made their way out of the building, and once they were out of his sight he shut the door they'd left from and walked back to the man on the ground crouching down to look him in the eye.

"I know you heard me about all that hospital crap. Just so you know, I'm not that nice or forgiving." Sensing the presence of others minutes later Jake turned to face his old gang.

"You owe us Jake." Tiffany said with a joking grin.

"I'm still not reforming the gang guys, sorry to disappoint you." He said heading towards the door.

"I know…" she said softly.

"What do you want us to do with him?" Gareth asked looking away from Tiffany and the twins. Jake paused in the door way as one of the twins spoke up.

"We're gonna bring him to the hospital like all the other guys Jake beats down of course, what did you think we'd be doing?" he said with a laugh.

"No…" Hearing this, their laughing was cut short as they looked at Jake in shock, there was no look of remorse or regret or even pity, instead there was anger. "Kill him."

"What?" Tiffany said in shock.

"You heard me." With that he walked from the building not looking back as he headed towards home.

O0o0o0

Finn, Marshall and Fionna all sat in the family room when Jake arrived an hour later. Walking down the stairs he flopped onto the couch facing three worried faces.

"What'd they say?" Finn asked quickly, having changed from his bloody clothes.

"They said it was a close call but that he'd pull through just fine." They all watched as Finn sighed in utter relief.

"Good…Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think we should head back to school tomorrow, let all this drama die down." Jake said kicking his feet up on the table.

"Okay, I'll pack my bag tonight." The blonde said watching as Jake picked up a controller.

"So, whose up for a round?" he said grinning, and immediately the three others scrambled for a controller. He'd never let them know what he'd done, he was keeping his family safe, and in his eyes there was nothing wrong with that…there never would be either.

**This chapter is the last one of Finn and Jake for now, and it got quite a bit darker than I expected it to. I'm amazed at all of your reviews and as promised here's the next chapter, the continuance of proms will be in the next chapter for the prom at Marshall's school! Thank you all for your support, I'm aiming to have the next chapter up by next week. =)**


End file.
